Who Knew
by DeadManHBK
Summary: One day Mark Calaway finds a young girl on his property who is seriously injured. As he helps her get her life in order, romance blossoms between them, but what obstacles will they have to face? Undertaker fanfic.
1. Prologue

_(I consider this story to be my crowning achievment. It took me roughly four years to get it to how it is now. I am damn proud of it, and I hope all of you are able to enjoy it as much as I did making it!)_

* * *

Brandy Daniels nervously walked through the woods, having second thoughts about what she was about to do. Part of her said to turn around and forget the whole thing, yet another part told her to do it. Once she reached the spot, she suddenly broke down, and sat down on a log as she began to cry.

"_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to take my own life?"_ she thought to herself. She rested her head in the palm of her hands, feeling stupid for even thinking of suicide. And over Tom, for that matter! He was nothing more than an ass that deserved to be dumped after the way he treated her. Once her rational side kicked in, Brandy ended up deciding against it, and was about to get up, when someone grabbed her by the neck and roughly yanked her up. She turned around and gasped.

"Tom! What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. He simply glared at her with cold and emotionless eyes. "Tom, please, I know you're mad, but let's talk about it before anything irrational happens," Brandy begged. It was obvious that he was angry, and she knew what he did when he was angry.

"You think I'm MAD?" he asked her. She nodded her head hesitantly, scared at what his reaction may be. He laughed a cruel, bitter laugh and said, "Hon, I'm beyond mad. I've spiraled off into a dimension of pissed off I've never been before! I thought we had something! I thought you cared about me! But now I see that all you are is a lying whore who doesn't deserve to live," Tom said through gritted teeth. He let Brandy go, and pulled something out of his jacket. At first, she couldn't tell what it was, but then it gleamed in the moonlight, and she saw it was a knife.

Brandy screamed and began to run with all her might, trying to get away, but Tom was quicker, and grabbed her, throwing her down onto the ground. Before she even had the chance to get up, he straddled her and pulled her arms down, pinning them to the ground with his knees. She tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. He was too strong. "Please Tom, don't do this," Brandy pleaded, tears blurring her sight.

"Goodbye Brandy," he said without any emotion, and stabbed her. She yelped as a shock of pain ran through her body. She felt him stab her again, and lost consciousness soon after.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Finally, some alone time,"_ Mark thought to himself as he walked through the woods in his back yard. Ever since he was a young boy, he had always loved the woods. Everything about it was perfect to him. It was peaceful and calming, which is why he liked to come here when he needed to relax. He sat down on a log and looked up, the clear blue sky peeking through the trees. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air. This was definitely needed after the long and tiring tour he had just been in.

After sitting there for a few minutes, simply taking in the scenery, he stood back up, and was about to head down to the pond, when something caught his attention. There, lying on the ground, was something, or someone, and was partially hidden by leaves. He curiously walked over to it, and dropped to his knees by the unmoving object. He brushed some of the leaves away, and saw that it was a girl. As he brushed more leaves away, he felt something sticky on his hand. He looked at it, and realized that it was blood. Looking at her, he saw that blood covered the front of her shirt. On her arms, he could see gashes marring her fair skin, and knew right away this was no accident. He quickly felt for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It was barely there, but at least she had a pulse. He gently picked her up and carried her into his house, wasting no time whatsoever. _"I've got to call 911 right away, or else she might not make it,"_ he thought to himself. Once he got into his house, he placed her onto the couch, and dialed the number. Stranger or not, this girl needed medical help, and she needed it fast.

**)))))**

Mark sat in the chair and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. It had been two days, now, and the poor girl still hadn't waked up yet. He at least wanted to make sure she would be okay. His conscience would never forgive him if he just left her in this state, not knowing how she would turn out.

He looked over her and felt another pang of sorrow. He hated seeing people suffer like this. From what he could tell, she was quite the looker. She had long chocolate brown hair with natural red highlights mixed in it, full pouty lips, long dark eyelashes that brushed against her high cheekbones, and an obviously well-built body. The longer he looked at her, he began to wonder if maybe she had done something to provoke this. Just because she looked innocent, didn't mean she was innocent. He decided that he would have to ask her about it. If she were willing to talk, she would talk, but if not, then he would be fine with that too.

Mark was flipping through a motorcycle magazine, when he heard a noise. He looked over at the girl, and saw she was moving. He sat up straighter when she let out a small groan and, relief filled him when he saw her open her big doe eyes, and start looking around the room curiously.

Brandy awoke with a sharp pain shooting through her body. She slowly opened her eyes, and wasn't sure where she was when she found herself looking around a white room. _"Am I dreaming?"_ she thought to herself. She went to sit up, but the pain that started immediately coursing through her body forced her to lie back down.

"Don't try to move," a deep voice said to her. She looked over and saw a man was sitting there by her side. At first, she was terrified of him. He had long black hair, piercing green eyes, and tattoos covering his arms. On top of all that, he looked like he was nothing but muscle, and outweighed her by a good two hundred pounds. _"He could break me in half,"_ she thought nervously to herself. He was so damn intimidating! Just then, the doctor walked into the room.

"Well, well. You finally woke up," the doctor commented.

"This isn't a dream…is it?" Brandy asked.

The doctor gave her a small smile. "I'm afraid it isn't ma'am. Now, would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's Brandy. Brandy Daniels."

The doctor wrote something down. "And do you remember what happened to you that made you get in this bad of a condition?"

"Yes I do, sadly," Brandy replied, the incident with Tom flooding back into her head.

"I won't ask you to tell me now, but I'll eventually need to tell me what happened," he informed her.

"I was afraid you'd say that," she muttered. "Am I hurt pretty bad?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes ma'am, you are. You appear have a concussion, some cracked ribs, and several puncture wounds that are quite serious. If that man right there hadn't found you, you wouldn't even be talking right now. You'd be long gone. It's a miracle you're even alive after losing the amount of blood you did," the doctor said as he took her pulse and checked other various things.

Once he was done with that, and was heading out the door, he turned to her and said, "Take it easy. If you need something, push the help button, and a nurse will help you."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Miss Daniels," he replied, and headed out the door.

Brandy turned to the man sitting next to her, and said, "You were the one who found me?"

He nodded. "I am. As soon as I found you, I knew I couldn't have just left you. I would've felt too guilty knowing that I could've helped you."

"Thank you so much, sir. I mean, I owe you my life," Brandy said, feeling a little guilty for ever being scared of him.

"Hey, it's no problem. Really."

"You didn't have to stay, though. You could have just dropped me off, or something."

"Yeah, but I needed to know you'd be all right." This comment made a small smile cross Brandy's face. "While I'm thinking of it, is there anyone you want me to call for you, such as a family member or a friend?"

"No. I don't have any family, and the only person who I thought was my friend, well..." Brandy said, trailing off at the last part. That subject was still extremely sensitive.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. Forget I ever said it," she said looking away, trying to hold back tears_. "How could you do this to me Tom?"_ she thought to herself_. "I may have broke up with you, and for damn good reasons, but I didn't almost kill you!_" Brandy looked back over at the man and asked, "What's your name?" She seemed to have caught him off guard, because when she asked it, he looked startled.

"You wanna know my name?" he asked.

She nodded. "That would be nice," she replied.

"It's, uh, Mark."

"Mark…I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you. Now what's yours?"

"Brandy."

"I like that name. It suits you well. A pretty name for a pretty girl," he said.

She blushed and said, "Thank you. So how'd you find me?"

"Well, I finally had a day off from work, so I decided to take a walk in the woods behind my house. I'd sat down on a log for a little bit, and was about to head down to my pond when I saw you."

"I didn't realize anyone lived in that area," she said, a nervous expression flashing across her face.

"It's just me that lives back there. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would...would you be willing to stay with me?" she asked him, a hint of fright in her voice. "If you don't want to-"

"No, it's no problem. Of course I will."

Looking relieved, she said, "Oh, thank you, Mark. I realize that you don't really know me, but I'm so scared to be alone that I…I..." she had began to say, but her words drifted off as her eyelids lowered over her eyes, and she drifted to sleep. It was obvious that the drugs she was given for her pain were beginning to take effect. A frown crossed Mark's face as he watched her sleep, wondering why she was afraid to be alone, and what exactly had happened to her that night.


	3. Chapter 2

For two weeks, Brandy remained in the hospital. Apparently, her injuries were much worse than she thought. Throughout her whole stay, Mark had been kind enough to visit her every day. During their visits together, they got to know one another, and an immediate bond formed between them. They actually had a lot in common, and were right away able to trust one another. Mark still didn't know what happened to her, and was wanting to know.

**)))))**

Brandy was reading a magazine, when she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out, turning the page. When she heard the door open, she looked up and smiled. "Hey Mark," she greeted him warmly.

"Hey Brandy," he replied, sitting down in the chair next to her. "You ready to finally get out of here?" he asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," she replied, and he couldn't help but to chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, the people here are really nice, but after a while it can really start to get to you, being in the same room all day long. You know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," he replied. "A while back, I had to get surgery, and was in the hospital for a month. I honestly think I may have gone insane if I had to be in there a day longer. It was torture."

"Shit. A month, eh? What'd you get done?"

"I was in a pretty serious car accident, and had to get numerous surgeries back to back. They figured it would be best if I just stayed in the hospital, instead of leaving and coming back a bunch of times."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Brandy commented.

Just then, the doctor walked in. "Hello Miss Daniels," he greeted her. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Real good," she replied.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Everything is looking really good, so I think if you felt comfortable in leaving today, you would be able to."

"That would be fantastic," she immediately replied.

The doctor smirked. "Mr. Calaway, since it was you who brought her here, I'm going to need for you to sign a couple of papers."

"That's fine," Mark replied, standing up.

The doctor then walked over to Brandy, and carefully removed the tubes which were attached to her. "Miss Daniels, if you want to go ahead and get changed, you can leave as soon as he's done," he informed her.

Brandy carefully got up, a hesitant look on her face when she looked over at her clothes sitting in one of the chairs. She could probably get away with wearing the jeans, but there was no way she could wear that shirt. "Something wrong?" Mark suddenly asked.

"I…I don't really have a shirt to wear," she replied, embarrassed by this.

"I thought that might be the case, so I brought this," Mark said, and handed her some folded material. She unfolded it, and saw it was one of his shirts. "I know it's a bit big, but I figured it would do for now," he added in an almost shy manner.

"No, I really appreciate it. Thank you," she replied, smiling at him, and grabbed her jeans before heading into the bathroom. By the time she came back out, she found Mark patiently standing there waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"I am," she replied, and the two of them made their way out to Mark's truck. Since she was still light-headed from the medicines she was on, Mark kept an arm firmly around her waist, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself again. "Wow, you have a really nice truck," Brandy commented when they approached it.

"Thanks. This has been a project of mine for the past three years. It was about four months ago that I finally finished it," he informed her as he helped her up into his truck.

"You mean to tell me you did all this by yourself?" she asked once he was in as well.

"Yeah. Well, I did all the repairing, if that's what you mean."

"Damn," she murmured, looking around. "You did a nice job."

"Well thank you," he replied, and was about to start it up, when he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brandy asked when she noticed this. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I didn't forget anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

He hesitated for a second, and then said, "There's something I have to ask you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise you anything," she replied. When he remained silent, she said, "Just ask me, Mark. It's going to bug me if you don't."

"What happened to you?" he suddenly blurted out.

Brandy was caught off guard. "I, um…well…" she stammered, clearly brought back, and flustered by his question.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know it's probably a sensitive subject. I was just curious as to how you got hurt so badly."

"It was my ex-boyfriend," she suddenly said in a hushed tone, looking at the floorboard. Mark remained silent to let her talk. She looked back up at him. "If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I won't."

"No, promise me. Say you promise."

"I promise, Brandy, that I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me," Mark said in a reassuring tone. He knew this would be something serious, but buy the way she was acting, it was clearly much more.

Brandy looked back down. "About three weeks before this little incident happened, I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. He had turned into a controlling nightmare, and I just had it. I was tired of it all. Apparently this didn't settle too well with him, because from then on, he kept harassing me, telling me how he was miserable, and that it was all my fault, and that he hoped I would never find anyone else. I know I shouldn't have let it get to me, but I'm the type of person who doesn't just forget something like that, and he knew it. I was really starting to feel horrible about the whole situation, and ended up falling into a real bad depression. It all got so bad that the night before you found me, I had decided to commit suicide. Like I mentioned before, I didn't realize anyone lived close to that area, so I thought it would be a good place to do it. For some reason, I didn't want anyone to find me. Once I got to the spot, though, I couldn't do it. I guess I finally came to my senses, and realized I was about to kill myself over someone who was definitely NOT worth it. Just as I was getting ready to leave, someone decided to come and visit me. I discovered it was none other than my wonderful ex, and he was NOT happy. I tried talking calmly to him, hoping that he would snap out of it, but it didn't help any. Once I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with that plan, I tried to make a run for it, but he tackled me to the ground. I tried to once more reason with him, but my words fell on deaf ears. I went unconscious shortly after the second time he stabbed me, so I don't know what all he did to me. Ever since I woke up in the hospital, I've been so scared that he's going come back and…you know…finish what he started."

Mark was absolutely speechless. How could anyone treat another person like that? And how could she have put up with this prick like that? If she were his girlfriend, he would treat her like a queen. The mere thought of anyone THINKING about hurting her made his blood boil. Over the past two weeks, he had been able to get to know her, and he came to realize what a wonderful person she was. When he looked back over at her, he saw she was wiping her eyes, and heard her sniffling. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "I'm sorry to hear that something like that happened to you, I really am. No one deserves to go through something like that."

She looked back up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks Mark. You're so sweet."

He gave her a small smile. "Anytime. Now where would you like me to drop you off at?"

"I guess where I left my car," she replied, and he started up his truck, driving off toward the woods by his house.


	4. Chapter 3

Mark turned off his truck, and said, "Well, here we are." He looked over at Brandy, and frowned when he saw her looking ahead with a shocked expression on her face. He looked in the same direction as her, and his eyes went wide. The two of them got out, and made their way over to the woods. There was a car parked in a spot where it would be hidden unless one was looking closely, and it was completely trashed. The tires were slashed, all the windows were shattered, horrid slurs had been spray painted over the entire body of it, and deep dents distorted the once smooth surface. "Is this your car?" Mark asked, looking over at her. Her face was blank. "Brandy?" Mark said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he could see the large tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry. Mark just stood there awkwardly, not quite sure of what to do. He hesitantly put his arms around her, patting her back reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok. We can fix this," he said, trying to soothe her as he tightened his arms around her.

She looked up and him with tears in her eyes and said, "Mark, what am I going to do? I have nothing. My car was the last thing I had, and now it's gone too."

"It's alright-" Mark started to say when he saw she was beginning to panic, but she pushed him away.

"No! It's not fucking okay, Mark! I know you're just trying to help, but who the hell are you kidding? I have absolutely nothing! I should've died when he attacked me!" she yelled, her face flush and her entire body trembling. Instead of getting mad, Mark did everything in his power to remain calm. He knew if he was ever going to calm her down he couldn't start yelling at her, no matter what she said.

Brandy found herself back in Mark's strong embrace with him gently stroking her hair, saying, "Shhhh, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll try to help you out the best I can. I know it seems hopeless right now, but just try to stay positive. Remember, you're not alone. You have me now." Once she calmed down, Brandy felt guilty_. "I can't believe I just did that! He's being so nice to me, and how do I repay him? I yell at him! God, I can be a bitch at times!"_ Brandy thought bitterly to herself.

She sighed and gently squeezed him, saying, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. It's just that-"

"Don't. I know you didn't mean it. You have no need to apologize to me."

"I shouldn't have done that, though. You've been nothing but nice to me, and yet all I can do in return is bitch at you."

"Brandy, listen to me. I'm not upset, or hurt in any way over it. I know you're most likely pretty stressed right now, and me yelling back at you isn't going to help anything. All it will do is piss us both off." This made a small smile form on Brandy's face. "Now, is there any other place I can take you?" Brandy looked down, remaining silent. "You really don't have anywhere to go, do you?" he asked in a quiet voice. She shook her head, and sniffed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your situation was that bad," he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back up at him. "I know you barely know me…but is there anyway I could stay here with you? I promise I'll help out around the house, I'll pay rent, I'll help with supplies-"

"Brandy, there's no need for all of that. I consider you a good friend of mine now, so my house is your house."

Hope filled her eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I mean, sure, some help keeping the place organized would be nice, but that's it, really," he commented with a small smirk.

Her face immediately lit up when he said this, and unable to say anything, she simply hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Mark," she finally said, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

He hugged her back. "You're welcome," he murmured, the mere joy she showed making all of this worth it.

When she pulled away, she asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you for rent, or anything?"

Mark help up his hand. "Until you are able to get back on your feet, I don't want a single cent from you."

Brandy was brought back by this. "Mark, at least let me pay you-"

"Brandy, I said I don't want your money!" he chuckled, amused at her consistency. "Like I said before, I know this is a rough patch in your life. I'll be able to support you as well, believe me. You just worry about getting your life back in order."

"Thank you Mark. You have no idea how much this all means to me," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. "To be honest, I don't think I've ever had a better friend than you, and I can honestly say I consider you a friend. Hell, I know more about you than I did Tom!"

Mark chuckled. "I'm the same way with my ex-wife."

This caught Brandy off-guard. "You…you were married?"

Mark nodded. "For about ten years. It actually wasn't too long ago that our divorce was finalized." When he saw the look she was giving him, he asked, "Why? Does that bother you?"

"No. It's just…you have never mentioned the fact you were married at one point."

"It's still a sensitive subject for me."

"I can only imagine. If you ever need to talk about it, though, I'm willing to listen."

Mark smiled at this. "I just might have to take you up on that someday. Now c'mon, let's get your stuff inside," Mark said. The two of them headed toward the car, and after making two trips from Brandy's car to the room Mark was letting her stay in, they finally had it all inside. "You really don't have that much," Mark commented as he sat a box down.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" she replied, getting things out and putting them away.

"Tomorrow, you and me are going to go out and get you some things. I'll drive you, and we can use my credit card," Mark said.

"Mark, I can't do that," Brandy replied.

"Why not?" he asked in a curious voice, a frown on his face.

"Because you've already done way too much for me. I can't accept that," she said quietly.

"Brandy, how many times are we going to go through this? I've told you numerous times now that I want to help you. I'm not just doing this to be nice." Brandy sighed and looked down. "I wish you would just accept my help."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to someone wanting to help me out like this," she replied in a quiet voice.

Mark let out a silent sigh and pulled her into his arms. "Well get used to it now, because whether you like it or not, I AM going to help you out."

Brandy laughed and squeezed him before letting go. "I won't object to that," she replied, making Mark chuckle. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get all this put away before the night is over," she added, getting things out of one of the boxes.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm fine for now. Thanks, though."

"Alright. If you change your mind, just give me a holler," he informed her, and headed out of the room.

**(((((**

Mark was sitting in the living room, watching some of his matches, when he looked up at the clock, and saw it was eleven o' clock. He found it odd that he hadn't heard a peep from Brandy within the past four hours. He hoped she wasn't doing anything too strenuous, because the doctor had specifically informed her to take it easy for the next three days, until she had her check-up with him. Turning off the TV, he stood up and headed upstairs to check on her.

"Hey Brandy, how's it-" he started to say as he walked into her room, but stopped mid-sentence when he found her lying on the bed, curled up into a little ball, and obviously in pain. "Brandy, you okay?" he asked, sitting down by her. Her face was tear-stained, and he could see a film of sweat on her forehead.

She looked up at him with half-open eyes. "My medicine. I need it," she whispered, and he headed over to her bathroom to grab the bottle, along with a glass of water. When he sat back down, he tried to help her sit up, but she immediately stopped him. "I can't sit up, it hurt too bad," she stated, a slight whine in the tone of her voice.

"Then at least get up onto your elbow, so you can take the medicine," he replied, and she was able to at least do that. As soon as she was up, though, her head started spinning wildly. She quickly downed the medicine and laid back, squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing her abdomen. "What's hurting?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"My head and my ribs," she replied quietly. "I tried lifting up one of the boxes, and that was it. I tried calling down to you, but all I could focus on was this pain."

"You knew you weren't supposed to do anything strenuous, Brandy," he said in a stern voice.

"Mark, please don't do this. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm paying for it now," she pleaded, looking up at him with pain-filled eyes.

His face softened. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"Will you lay down by me?" she asked, and he nodded, lying down by her on the bed. She nudged at his arm, and he wrapped it around her as she snuggled up to his side. "Please just hold me," she whispered, and he obliged, turning onto his side and engulfing her in his strong arms. He softly massaged her scalp and rubbed her back, alternating between the two in hopes of helping make her pain go away. He could feel her relaxing in his arms, and assumed it was at least helping a little bit. After a while, he could hear a light snoring, and looked down at Brandy, smiling warmly when he saw she was fast asleep. He went to roll away, but could now feel that she had an arm wrapped securely around him. He went to gently pry it away, when she started mumbling incoherently, clearly objecting to his action. He left her arm where it was and softly shushed her, until she once more grew silent. Not wanting to disturb her, he kicked off his boots, got the both of them underneath the covers, and pulled her close to him as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4

When Mark awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was holding a much smaller frame in his arms. He opened his eyes, and couldn't help but to smile when he saw it was only Brandy. He didn't know how, but she had managed to work her way into his hardened heart, and was quickly softening it more with every passing day.

He looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was seven o' clock. For him, it was time to get up and going. He cautiously got up, not wanting to disturb Brandy, and looked at her things. It was obvious she didn't get very far with unpacking last night. He grew curious when he saw a CD case sitting on top in one of the boxes. Sitting on the foot of the bed, he picked it up and unzipped it, opening it up and looking through her CDs. A grin crossed his face when he saw just how diverse her collection was. He liked the fact she was not picky about something as simple as the music she listened to.

"What are you doing?" a sleep-filled voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Mark looked back, and found Brandy looking curiously at him. "I was just looking through your CDs. Hope you don't mind. Did I wake you up?"

"You didn't wake me up, and its fine. I don't care if you look at them," she replied, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"You have a very unique taste in music," he commented, grinning when she gave him a sleepy smile.

"I've always been like that. I enjoy discovering new artists." Mark smiled at this. "What do you like to listen to?" she asked him.

"Mainly country, rock, and blues, but I'm always willing to listen to something new."

"Care to be more specific?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose Black Label Society, and Stevie Ray Vaughn are who I listen to the most, if that tells you anything."

"Both are incredible. Good choices."

Mark smirked at this. "Thanks. What about you?" he asked as he made his way back up by her.

"Oh, I could never narrow down what I listen to. I hate labeling."

"Are you implying you listen to everything equally?"

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Smartass," she muttered under her breath, making him chuckle. "I suppose, if I absolutely _had _to choose a specific artist…it would probably be Black Sabbath. I grew up listening to them, and have always been a fan of their music."

"As you said, good choice. I was really into them when I was a teenager." Brandy simply smiled at this. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not too bad," she replied, when Mark noticed a brief look of pain flash across her face.

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I just need to take some medicine," she replied, and reached over to grab the pills and water sitting on the bed stand.

"Come here," he said once she took the medicine, and had her sit on his lap. "Does that hurt?" he asked, lightly pressing on her side.

"Not really."

"How about now?" he asked, adding more pressure.

"Ow, ow, ow, yes, that hurts!" she protested, pulling away.

"Sorry," he apologized, rubbing her side isoothingly.

"It's okay," she replied quietly.

"How is your head?"

"Much better."

"That's good. Now, I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you don't want me to help you unpack?" Mark asked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm going to need your help. I don't want a repeat of last night."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Let's start on your clothes," Mark said, gently setting her back down on the bed and heading over to her things. He picked up her duffel bag sitting on the floor, which was the first thing he came upon, and sat it on the bed.

"Don't open that," she said quickly.

He frowned at her. "Why not?" he asked curiously as he started opening the bag despite her protests.

"Mark!" she exclaimed, grabbing for it, but he kept it away. His eyes grew wide when the site of undergarments greeted his gaze.

"I'll let you put that away," he said in an embarrassed tone, and handed it back to her. He could feel his face growing hot, and knew he was blushing.

"Asshole," she muttered, putting it on the floor on the other side of the bed. She saw his face grow red, and thought to herself_, "Serves him right."_

"Well what is safe to go through?" he asked, heading over to her things.

"That was the only bad one, I promise," she reassured him. He grabbed the first box and opened it. She went through the clothes, and whatever she wanted to be hung up, Mark hung up for her in the closet, while she folded what was to go in the dresser. After about half an hour of doing this, they were finally done.

"You really need some more clothes," he commented. The clothes she had hanging up didn't even fill half the closet, and her folded clothes only used up one of the dresser drawers.

"I'm fine, Mark," she said.

"No, it's not fine. You need more than this. Later on, I'm taking you shopping."

"Mark-"

"Brandy, don't argue. I'm buying you some new clothes, and that is final!" he said sternly.

"God, you are so stubborn!" she muttered.

"As are you," he replied, making her roll her eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"I don't have an appetite, but my stomach is killing me," she replied.

"Well…how about something light, like toast?"

"I suppose I could give that a shot," she replied, and the two of them made their way downstairs.

"You think you'll be up to shopping?" Mark asked her once they both were sitting at the table eating.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to take it really easy," she replied, taking a bite of her toast.

"Are there any places you had in mind?" he asked.

"No, not really. I'm not much of a shopper when it comes to clothes."

"I think you are the first female I have ever heard say that," Mark commented.

She shrugged. "What can I say? Growing up, we never had the money for those sorts of luxuries, and when I on the rare occasion got the opportunity to actually go shopping for myself, it was always on a tight budget. As a result of this, I never really got sucked into the appeal of it."

"I didn't necessarily mean it in a negative manner. I find it refreshing, actually. My ex was very much into shopping. I'm just grateful she never asked me to go along."

"What? You mean you don't like to keep up with today's fashion?"

"Oh please," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Brandy couldn't help but to laugh at this. "I'm going to go get ready. I shouldn't be too long," she said as she stood up and brought her dirty dishes to the kitchen sink.

"I have some phone calls I need to make, so take your time," he informed her as he got up as well.

She nodded, and gave him a small smile before heading upstairs. As he watched her walk out of the kitchen and up the steps, he noticed the feeling forming deep in the put of his stomach. Christ, what was she doing to him?


	6. Chapter 5

When Brandy woke up, she couldn't help but to smile at the feeling of Mark's arms around her. After Mark had shown her some videos of his wrestling, introducing her to what he did for a living, they ending up talking for hours, until they both fell asleep. Brandy did not mind one bit waking up next to him. He was such a kind and caring individual, with a gentle, loving soul. Despite the "tough guy" persona he showed with others, she knew in reality he was the exact opposite.

Getting up onto her elbow, she gazed down at him as he slept. It was hard to believe that such an intimidating guy could look so downright adorable when he slept. This thought made her grin. She brushed the tendrils that had fallen in his face back, and softly ran her hand down his cheek. He had remarkably smooth skin. She brushed her fingertips down the bridge of his nose, traced the outline of his sensuous lips, and moved further down to run her fingers through his goatee. He really was a very handsome man. She ran a finger along the arches of his eyebrows, and then along his strong jaw line.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at her.

She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks growing red. "I was just watching you sleep."

"Oh really? Is that all?" he asked, reaching up and covering her hand, which was still on his cheek. He grinned when she blushed even redder.

Avoiding the last thing he said, she commented, "You know, you're really cute when you're asleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Cute, huh?"

"Yes, I happen to think you look adorable when you're sleeping." Mark couldn't help but to laugh. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your comment."

"Why do you find it funny?"

"Because no one has called me cute or adorable since I was about six."

"Well then they must not have seen you sleep, because you are both when you sleep."

"My ex-wife never once said anything like that to me," Mark said, and suddenly quiet, the atmosphere quickly turning somber.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject."

"No, it's okay."

Brandy hesitated for a second, and then asked, "Do you mind if I ask you something about you ex?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Brandy, if I were not willing to discuss my ex-wife, I would say so. You can ask about her."

Brandy hesitated, before asking, "What made your marriage end?"

Mark sighed, pulling himself up and leaned back against the headboard. "It was just a mixture of things. Most of it was me being away so often for my job, and her reason for wanting to be with me changing."

Brandy sat up and frowned. "Change? How so?"

"Well, at the beginning of our marriage, I was just getting started in the business, so I know back then that she was in it for love, as was I. Once I began growing more popular, and my paycheck started getting bigger, though, it was obvious she began caring more about possessions than our relationship. It was her who decided to call it quits. I wanted to try and make it work, but apparently she didn't."

"I'm so sorry," Brandy murmured, running a hand along his shoulder as she scooted closer to him.

He gave her a small smile. "Hell, it isn't your fault. Don't be sorry."

"I just hate hearing about people who do that. If you want money that badly, then go out and get a job, you know? Don't fuck with someone's emotions like that."

"Well she wasn't like that at the beginning-"

"Yeah, but if she didn't "love" you anymore, then she shouldn't have stayed in the relationship just for your money. She should have broke it off right away, even though that's a pathetic excuse to get a divorce."

"Why is it pathetic?"

"Because when you get married, you're supposed to devote yourself to them. Marriage is supposed to last for life, not just a couple of years. People toss marriage around like it's nothing these days. They have no respect for it. In my mind, the only acceptable times when you should end it is if abuse is involved, or your spouse is being unfaithful."

"She was being unfaithful, though. She was cheating on me with her supposed best friend," Mark replied.

"She cheated on you too?" Brandy asked, and Mark nodded. "What a bitch."

"Yeah, well, what can you do? It's in the past, and all I can really do is move on," he replied.

Mark went to get up, when Brandy suddenly held onto him. "Don't go yet. Stay here with me," she said. He moved back over by her, and was brought back when she wrapped his arm around her and snuggled close to him.

"Why do you want me to stay in here with you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Is my company appalling you or something?"

"No. Just wondering, that's all."

"Because I like being around you, and I don't feel like getting up just yet," she replied simply, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. A warm smile crossed Mark's face when she said this, and he tightened his arm around her as he covered her hand with his.

"How you feeling this morning?" he asked, softly stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"Good, thanks for asking," she replied. "I could use some fresh air, though."

Mark thought for a minute. "Why don't we spend the day in the woods? It's supposed to be really nice out today."

"That would be great!" Brandy replied excitedly.

Mark chuckled. "If we're going to do that, though, we need to get up and going," he replied, and she reluctantly got up, helping him up as well.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then I'll meet you downstairs," she informed him.

"Okay," he replied, and headed across the hall to his own room. Shutting and locking her door, Brandy made her bed before getting together an outfit consisting of ripped jeans, a white long sleeve Jack Daniels shirt, and her old boots. She laid them out across the bed, slid Mark's shirt off over her head, and folded it neatly before placing it next to her clothes. She headed into the bathroom and slid her panties off, putting them in the dirty clothes hamper before getting into the shower. She turned the water on, groaning when the warm water sprayed down onto her.

As Brandy took her shower, she found her mind wandering to Mark. What was it about him that she was so attracted to? She wasn't normally drawn to his type. She preferred smaller guys who were only a few inches taller than her, and didn't normally care for the long hair look. On Mark, though, she found it all highly alluring. She assumed it was because of the fact he had been there for her in her time of need. When she needed someone to lean on, he was right there beside her. This mixed with the way he was protective over her, made Brandy feel a connection to him. Some of these feelings she was getting, though, were new. She knew she was falling for him, but never before had she felt was she was feeling now toward him. She considered Tom to be her first serious relationship, and her feelings for him had been nowhere near as strong as they were with Mark. There was no way he would feel the same way, though. Why would he want someone like her? With Mark being well known, and clearly not lacking in the looks department, he could have any woman he wanted. Hell, he probably thought of her more as a sister than anything else. Suddenly feeling somewhat defeated, she quickly finished her shower and got out, drying off and changing into her clothes. Heading back into the bathroom, she blow-dried her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun before heading downstairs.

"Mark, I could have put together the food," she said when she found him in the kitchen getting things out for their lunch.

He looked back at her. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me what you want to eat, and I'll get it together. You haven't got the chance to look around yet, so go do that while I do this. I need to make a call as well, so take your time."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. What were you wanting?" he asked, opening the refrigerator.

Brandy walked over to where he was, and got out the things she wanted. She then handed them to him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to explore the house. The whole time Mark got their food together, he had a crooked grin on his face just from that small kiss.

Brandy immediately fell in love with his house as she looked around. It wasn't big, but it was very cozy, which is what she loved most in a house. She was a bit surprised by this, expecting him to have a more extravagant style of living. Then again, Mark didn't seem like an extravagant guy, so having a more humble lifestyle seemed to fit him perfectly.

A large grin covered Brandy's face when she found a decent size book collection in the study Mark had on the first floor. One of her biggest passions was reading, so this was terrific. She briefly glanced through the books, seeing he had a large collection of mystery and horror novels, which was her favorite genre. She then discovered a second guest room, the main bathroom, and in the basement were the laundry room and a workout room. She was instantly intrigued by the workout room. It had everything one could imagine for exercising, which is what made her immediately fall in love with it. She was definitely going to have to come by this room again.

"Hey Brandy! Where are you?" she could hear Mark calling from upstairs.

"I'm downstairs!" she called back up to him, heading up the stairs. "Your workout room is amazing, Mark," she said when she met back up with him.

"Oh you saw that, did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. It's incredible. I love your book collection in your study as well. You have an amazing variety."

"Well thank you," he replied, and extended his arm to her. "You ready?"

"I sure am," she replied, linking her arm with his, and the two of them made their way outside. "You weren't kidding. It is gorgeous out here today," Brandy commented.

"The weather is prefect, yes. You know, I bet you would love the pond, if you wanted to head down there."

"That would be amazing," Brandy replied, and they started heading into the woods.

**)))))**

"Oh god, Mark! It's beautiful!" Brandy gushed when they finally got to the pond.

"This is a big reason why I bought the house. I love the view," Mark said, leading her over to a small dock by the pond.

"I don't blame you. I could stay down here all day," she replied, and helped Mark spread out the small blanket they brought along.

Once they were seated, and had gotten out their food, Mark asked, "So have you given any thought as to where you'd like to find a job at?"

Brandy took a drink of her soda and sat it back down. "I'm not sure. I read in the paper that Sears is hiring. That seems like a decent place to work. I was also thinking about the doctor's clinic. I hear they need help in their filing room. I'm mainly worried about being sure to find something which will provide benefits, you know?"

"Both seem like a great start. Although, why you don't come work with me, I'll never know," Mark commented casually.

"Because the fans already have your lovely face to look at," she explained with a smug grin.

He simply smirked in return. Growing serious, he asked, "Honestly, though, how is everything so far? Are you comfortable here? Is there anything you're wanting, or needing?"

"Mark, everything is perfect. I absolutely love your house, and there isn't a single thing I need that I don't already have."

"Are you sure? If there is, you know all you have to do is ask."

Brandy laughed. "Mark, I'm positive! You've spoiled me enough as it is. I already have more than enough. Thank you for the concern, though."

"Well if there is something you need, just let me know."

"I promise I will," Brandy replied, and started putting her things away. Once they finished getting all their things together, they laid back on the blanket, gazing up at the clear blue sky. Brandy nudged against Mark's arm, and snuggled against him. Mark wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him. He was used to the fact that she enjoyed cuddling up to him. Typically, he would be uncomfortable, and far from okay with this, but for some reason he enjoyed being this close to Brandy. As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her, and to be honest the idea scared him senseless. The feelings he had once had for his ex-wife were nowhere near how he felt for Brandy. She was everything he could ever want in a woman, but he knew she would never think of him in that manner. Hell, why would she want someone like him? He didn't deserve her. "What are you thinking about?" she suddenly asked, bringing him out of this thoughts.

He looked down, and found her looking up at him with big eyes. "Just stuff, nothing important, really," he replied, tightening his arm around her.

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't be interested."

"How do you know?"

"It's kind of personal, Brandy."

"Oh, sorry," she said in a soft voice, looking back down.

"I didn't mean to snap. I would just rather not tell you what I was thinking about." She looked back up at him, a sly grin on her face. "Get your head out of the gutter, Miss Daniels," he added, making her laugh.

"I knew you didn't mean it like that."

Mark was silent for a few seconds, arguing with himself if he should tell her or not. Finally, he asked her, "Do you really want to know what I was thinking?"

"No, you don't have to tell me."

"I want to."

"Oh, okay then. What were you thinking about?" she asked. Mark hesitated for a second, and then tilted her chin up, softly pressing his lips to hers.

Once he pulled away, he saw the shocked look on her face. "I really like you, Brandy, and not just as a friend. I'm not fully sure what I feel anymore, but I do know I care deeply for you." When she remained silent, Mark began to grow nervous. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Now she was probably scared of him. "It's okay if you don't-" he started to say, when she suddenly kissed him. When she ended it, it was Mark's turn to be surprised.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Mark, I like you too. I never did anything about it, though, because I figured you wouldn't like me that way."

"You thought I wouldn't fall for YOU?" he asked, dumbfounded. She nodded. Mark sat up, and helped her up as well. "What made you think that?"

Brandy looked down. "Why would you want me, when you can have any girl out there? I figured you would prefer the model type, which I am far from being."

Mark had her look up at him. "Brandy, what would ever put a thought like that in your head?" She shrugged, a mixture of fear and sadness in her eyes. "You are by far the most amazing person I have ever met, and at this moment right now you are the only person I could imagine being in my life. I'm crazy about you, Brandy. I didn't feel anywhere near this intense over my ex-wife, and to be honest I'm not used to these feelings. In fact, they scare me a bit, but at the same time I don't want it to go away."

Brandy's heart swelled when she heard him say this. So the feelings were mutual after all. "I feel the exact same way about you, Mark. I considered Tom to be my first serious relationship, but the feelings I had for him were nowhere near as strong as what I feel for you."

Mark smiled warmly at her. "Are you willing to give this a try?"

Brandy hesitated for a second. "As much as I want to, Mark, I'm not sure I can get into another relationship this soon after what happened."

"We can take things as slow as you want. I'm telling you right now that I would never EVER hurt you the way Tom did. My parents taught me better than that. From what you've told me, he sounds like an asshole who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. If you still don't want this after what I just said, then that's fine. I don't want to pressure you into this."

She gave him a small smile. "I do want this, Mark, I really do. As long as we can take this as slow as possible…then I'm willing to give it a try."

Mark smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm willing to go as slow as you need to. We can take things day by day. All that matters to me is that I say you're my girl."

She smiled at him. "I like the idea of being your girl," Brandy commented, snuggling close to him.

Mark gently grasped her chin and gave her a gentle kiss, wrapping an arm around her as they gazed out over the water. Both of them suddenly felt as if everything were right in the world, as long as they had each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Over the following year, Mark and Brandy's relationship blossomed and bloomed with each passing day. Knowing she was still in a fragile mindset from the disaster she called her ex-boyfriend, Mark kept his patience with Brandy. When she needed space, she made sure to tell him, and he was okay with backing off when she felt overwhelmed. She had made it known from the beginning the relationship they had was completely different than her previous one, so many of the things expected and experienced within a normal, healthy relationship she was not used to. However, Mark was understanding of this. He was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel comfortable, because being with her at the end of the day was all which mattered. She was worth waiting for, for he knew it would make their first time together that much more special.

**)))))**

Brandy sat up in her bed, clutching her knees to her body as she gazed out the window. It had started storming heavily about an hour ago, and instead of dying down, the weather seemed to be only getting worse. She jumped when a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed closely by a loud crack of thunder. She never had been able to handle storms well, especially when they were going on in the middle of the night. When she suddenly heard another loud boom of thunder, she couldn't take it anymore, and got out of bed. She quietly tiptoed out of her room, and into the room across the hall. For a moment, she stood next to Mark's bed, watching him sleep. Biting her lip, she sat down on the edge, hesitating before gently shaking him. When he didn't move, she did it again, and he finally began to stir. He looked around, his gaze finally falling on her.

"Brandy, what's wrong?" he mumbled, getting up onto his elbows.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I just can't fall asleep, and I was wondering if I could possibly…lay with you, just for tonight?"

"Sure, come over here," he replied, lifting up the cover. She immediately got beneath them, jumping when another loud crash of thunder rang out in the night. "I knew you were scared of storms, but I didn't realize you were this scared of them," he commented, wrapping an arm around her as they laid back.

"I don't know why I get so scared of them. It's stupid, I know," she replied, pressing close to him.

"Well you're safe with me," Mark replied, tightening his arm around her. His heart began to race at the feel of her body fit so snugly against his. It looked as though tonight would prove to be a real test to his willpower.

"Mark, will you put both your arms around me?" she asked in a small voice. He willingly obligated to her request, pulling her onto his chest as he ran a hand along her back. "Thank you," she replied, nuzzling against him.

"You're welcome," he replied, and they once more grew silent.

As Brandy laid there, all she could think about was how good this felt. Being here with him in bed, basking in the warmth of his body heat…it was what she had longed for, for a while now. Even though the idea of having sex with Mark scared her senseless, at the same time she wanted it so badly, it had turned into a physical ache. As her mind began to wander to impure thoughts, her hand absently reached up to rest on Mark's chest.

Mark looked down at Brandy when he felt her softly running her hand along his chest. When she started going lower, to caress his stomach, he didn't know if this was all innocent, or if she was trying to get a hint across. There was suddenly another crack of lightening, making her once more jump.

"Fucking hell, I'm going to end up having a heart attack by the end of the night if it keeps up like this!" Brandy commented, making Mark chuckle.

"Distract yourself, so you don't notice it," Mark suggested.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "Do you have any suggestions?" she asked in an innocent voice.

He grinned. "I have a thing or two in mind," he replied, grabbing her chin and softly pressing his mouth to hers. She sighed and returned the kiss, bringing her hand up and resting it on Mark's cheek.

Mark pulled her onto him to where she was straddling him and pulled her hair around them like a curtain as they got lost in their own little world. He felt her part her lips and softly brushed his tongue against hers, making her moan softly. Boldly, her tongue met his, silently letting him know he didn't need to be so gentle. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer yet to him, his other hand running along her firm ass. Knowing he soon wouldn't be able to stop himself, Mark gently pulled away and commented, "Brandy, if we don't stop now, I don't know if I can stop what might happen."

"Who said I wanted to stop?" she whispered, kissing her way along his jawline.

Gently, he stopped her and had her look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his tone soft and caring.

"We've been together for almost a year now. It's been a long enough wait."

"Don't just agree to it because of me-"

"Mark, I'm not. Just because I haven't been ready until now, that doesn't mean I don't have the same urges you do. I want this as well, okay? I want you to make love to me," she reassured him. This was all Mark needed, and he tightened his arms around her waist before flipping the both of them over, to where he was now on top and lowered his head to once more claim her lips with his. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and arch upward toward him, indicating her anxiousness. He let the kiss linger for a little while longer before pulling away and getting up onto his knees. He had her sit up long enough so that he could slip her shirt off over her head, and had her once more lie back. He then delicately removed her shorts and panties, and simply gazed at her. Words couldn't describe how stunning she was in his eyes. "God, you are so beautiful," he was finally able to get out as his eyes greedily took in the site of her, and his large hands splayed out over her exposed skin.

"No I'm not," she whispered in a shame-filled voice.

"What would make you say that?" Mark asked, brought back by her comment.

"I look hideous because of Tom. Thanks to him, I've got scars that I'll never be able to get rid of," she replied.

Mark looked back down at her body, and could now see what she was talking about. Scattered across her chest and upper arms, he could see small lines marring her precious skin, and knew they were from when he attacked her. "You know, to be honest…I didn't even notice them until you mentioned it," Mark commented as he leaned down to kiss every last scar.

"Really?" she replied, a small smile coming to the corners of her mouth as she watched him.

Mark nodded. "Even with them, you're still beautiful to me," he murmured against her. She pulled him back up to her level for a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. To know that Mark was willing to accept her flaws made her appreciate having him in her life that much more.

"Mark…please let me see you now," she whispered once she pulled away, her hands impatiently tugging at his shirt. He smirked at her actions and rose off of the bed, slowly removing the clothes he was wearing until he was just as nude as she was.

Brandy's breath caught in her throat when she finally saw Mark in all his naked glory. He was absolutely gorgeous, the tattoos decorating his skin only enhancing the unique beauty of his body. Mark saw the expression on her face, which made a devilish grin play on his lips. Getting beneath the covers, he crawled up toward her, and when he reached her legs, he started tickling the back of her knees.

"Mark, stop! You know I hate being tickled!" she laughed, trying to swat him away.

He came up from beneath the covers, a smug grin on his face. "Yeah, but you know you love it when I do it," he replied. She narrowed her eyes, and was about to protest, when he covered her mouth with his. She immediately forgot what she was going to say, and concentrated on the feeling of his lips against hers. She whimpered slightly in protest when he pulled away, and closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her body. She gasped when he took one of her nipples into his mouth, and started gently sucking and tugging on it.

"Oh God, Mark," she moaned, her hands clutching the pillow as he assaulted both of the rosy peaks. Once he had them erect, he started planting wet kisses down her body, playfully nipping her every now and then. Brandy watched as he disappeared under the covers, her breathing growing shallow when she felt his lips on her inner thighs. "Oh fuck!" she cried out when he suddenly plunged his tongue inside her. He draped her legs across his shoulders and lifted her hips up off of the bed, bringing her closer to him as he made love to her with his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, the intense sensations she was experiencing almost too much to handle. This was completely different from what she had known. Tom would go straight into the intercourse, and never once thought about her pleasure. Mark, on the other hand, was clearly putting her needs before his.

Brandy could feel a strange tingling beginning to run through her loins, and wondered if this was the start of a climax. Her questions were quickly answered when an explosion of pleasure suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, making her cry out loudly and arch her back sharply.

Mark was brought back when she came so quickly. He suddenly began to wonder just how experienced she was sexually. None of the other women he had been with had ever came that quickly. Or maybe she was just as turned on as he was. Either way, it didn't matter. All he could comprehend was what was about to happen. He kissed his way back up her, planting a light kiss on her lips before watching her in wonder as she came back down from her high. She looked so tranquil, her features smooth and her face relaxed. She was absolutely gorgeous…and all his.

When Brandy finally opened her eyes, she found Mark gazing down at her with warm eyes, a slight smile etched onto the corners of his mouth. "God, that was amazing," she whispered, covering Mark's hand with hers, which was resting on her stomach.

"Do you realize how beautiful you looked just now?" Mark asked, seeing a blush cross her cheeks. "You don't, do you?"

"I guess I'm just not used to being told I'm beautiful."

"Well believe me when I saw you are," Mark replied, and covered her mouth with his as he moved over her. Brandy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she eagerly returned the kiss. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside her. She wanted to feel even closer to him, and wanted him to make her feel good.

"Mark, I need you," she murmured against his lips, pressing her hips up into his.

Mark breathed in sharply when she did this and pulled away. "Brandy, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, Mark, yes. Please…make love to me."

Grabbing her legs, Mark wrapped them tightly around his waist, and was about to enter her, when he suddenly said, "Oh shit, I almost forgot something!"

Brandy frowned, and watched him reach over to pull open the drawer on his nightstand. When she saw he had grabbed a condom, her heart began to pound as she watched him roll it on. This was it- what she had both feared and longed for their entire relationship was about to happen. There was no turning back anymore. "Mark…would you find it odd if I said I'm scared?" she whispered.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "I'm a little nervous as well," he admitted quietly.

Brandy's eyebrows raised at this. "You are?"

He nodded. "I want this to be perfect. I don't want to let you down or anything," he replied, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he quietly asked a third time.

She lovingly stroked his cheek and nodded. "I couldn't turn back now even if I wanted to, Mark," she reassured him, and pulled him down to her for a kiss that left them both breathless.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he murmured, "Now…where were we?"

"I believe you were just about to make me yours, Mr. Callaway," she whispered in response, and with that, he slowly slid himself inside her.

"Oh fuck, you're as tight as a virgin," he groaned once he was fully inside her, and suddenly looked down at her. "Were you a virgin until now?"

Brandy grinned. "Don't you wish?" she said, and Mark couldn't help but to smirk. "No, me and Tom did this, but I never got anything out of it. He never made it feel good for me, so I was never in the mood."

It suddenly clicked with Mark as to why she had came so easily. "So before tonight you had never…?" Brandy blushed and nodded. "Well get ready, because you're gonna do it again," he said huskily in her ear, and started slowly thrusting into her.

Brandy was in bliss as he began moving within her. He completely filled her, stroking every surface inside her and making it impossible to not enjoy it. At first, it had been a bit uncomfortable, but as soon as he started thrusting, that all went away. She knew it would only get better from here on out. "Oh Mark," she moaned softly, running her hands up and down his back.

"You feeling good, baby?" he breathed in her ear.

"Oh God, yes," she whimpered, lightly digging her nails into his back. Unable to help himself, Mark sped up his pace slightly, knowing he would go insane if he kept things up the way they were. To his satisfaction, he heard the hitch in Brandy's breath, and knew she was enjoying it. "Harder," she whispered in his ear, and moaned loudly when he willingly gave her what she wanted.

Letting all of his control go right out the window, Mark started thrusting as hard and deep as he could into her. "Is that what you wanted?" he panted, and received a moan in response. Knowing that was a yes, he continued to pick up his pace, indulging in how good she felt. She clung to him and eagerly met his thrusts, her small teeth biting into his shoulder as she attempted to somewhat stifle the noises of pleasure she made. She no longer noticed the storm outside. All she was paying attention to was what was going on between her and Mark.

Brandy could feel that tingling forming down below once more, and tightened her legs around him, drawing him in even deeper yet. "Oh God, Mark, don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm so close," she whimpered, the sounds of pleasure she was making steadily growing louder.

"Come for me baby. Let go," he said huskily in her ear, his own orgasm quickly approaching. Between hearing his deep voice in her ear, and the feeling of his cock beginning to twitch, it proved to be too much for her, and she cried out Mark's name in pure ecstasy, raking her nails down his back as she tossed her head back.

Feeling her tighten around him was all Mark needed, and he groaned her name as his own climax hit him full force. Not wanting to crush her, Mark held himself up on shaky arms, until Brandy pulled him down onto her. He tucked his head beneath her chin, and she idly ran her fingers through his hair as the both of them simultaneously let out a content sigh.

As they laid there, everything that had just conspired began to sink in for Brandy. She suddenly realized just how much she loved this man, and found tears coming to her eyes. For once in her life, she actually felt happy, and it was all thanks to him.

Mark heard Brandy sniffle, and when got back up onto his elbows he was brought back when he found tears in her eyes. "Shit, did I hurt you? Oh God, I'm sorry Brandy-" he began to apologize, when she brought a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Mark, you didn't hurt me," she reassured him.

"Then why are you crying, honey?"

"Because what just happened was so…so beautiful. I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now… how YOU make me feel. No one has ever treated me the way you have, and it's all just a bit overwhelming," she said, tears once more coming to her eyes.

Gently pulling out of her, Mark rolled over onto his back and pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest as she silently cried. "Hey, come on. Dry up those tears," he said, holding her close to him.

When she did finally stop, she looked up at him, her eyes shining with passion, and was able to choke out, "You have no idea how much I love you, Mark."

Hearing her say that suddenly made Mark's throat tighten and his eyes burn. His ex-wife had said it to him, but it was just for show. Hearing Brandy say it, her voice raw with emotion, let him know that she truly meant every word she said. "I love you too, baby," he whispered, and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. Once he pulled away, Mark settled back against the pillows, and pulled the covers up around them. Brandy snuggled against him, and softly stroked the smooth skin of his chest until they both fell asleep.

**(((((**

"_I see you, you fucking slut!"_ Tom thought angrily, gazing into the bedroom window. As he watched Mark and Brandy make love, rage filled him. Seeing Mark on top of her, doing things to her only he had previous done made him furious at both of them. Tom sneered with disgust as he witnessed what had obviously been both of their climaxes. Even in the storm, he could hear them. Seeing Brandy hold onto Mark with a serene look on her face made him jealous. _"Why didn't you ever come for me? All you ever did to me was bitch about how I never pleased you, and force me to turn to another woman! But don't worry, baby, your payback is coming soon," _he thought bitterly to himself. Tom grinned evilly as he thought of what he would do to her. She had clearly forgotten her place, and he planned on fully reminding her of what that was.


	8. Chapter 7

Mark groaned when his alarm clock started going off. He had completely forgotten about the meeting Vince had scheduled for this morning, and the last thing he wanted to do was get up. However, not wanting to wake Brandy up, he quickly reached over and turned off the alarm. He looked down at the angel lying in his arms, and couldn't help but to grin. It didn't seem no matter what she was doing, she always looked so precious in his eyes. As carefully as possible, he reluctantly slid out from beneath her, and got out of the bed. When she started mumbling incoherently, he softly ran a hand along her back and kissed her temple. "Shhhh, go back to sleep baby," he whispered. When she once more grew still, he got up and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he finished that, he got dressed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He put his wallet in his back pocket, and sat down on the edge of the bed. After watching Brandy sleep for a moment, he then ran a hand through her hair and started softly kissing her lips until he felt her beginning to stir. "Brandy, I gotta go to a meeting. I should be back around noon. I'll take us out to eat, so don't worry about lunch," he whispered.

"M'kay," she mumbled, clearly still half asleep, and he kissed her forehead before getting up and heading down stairs. Knowing it was very likely that she would not remember a word he said, he swiftly wrote her a note, and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out to his truck. He wanted to hurry up and get there, so he could hurry up and get back to the sweet little thing he could call his own.

**)))))**

"Brandy, I'm home!" Mark called out as soon as he stepped through the door. He received no reply. "Brandy, you in here?" he asked, heading downstairs to see if she was there. When he couldn't find her down there, he headed back up to the main floor, and could hear music dimly playing from upstairs. He headed up there, and found her in his room. He couldn't help but to grin when he heard her singing along to a song by Elton John, and watched her as she danced around the room. "What are you doing in here, babe?" he asked her, making his presence known.

She spun around, a look of shock on her face. "Jesus, Mark, you scared me! I didn't hear you at all," she commented as she turned down the music, and he couldn't help but to smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You never did answer my question, though. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I'm doing you a favor by cleaning it up in here. Have you ever cleaned your room since you moved into this house?"

He laughed. "Maybe once or twice."

"You could have fooled me," she muttered, grinning playfully at him.

"Hey, with me being gone so much I don't have time to do stuff like that," he commented, sitting down on the neatly made bed.

"Well that's what I'm here for," she replied, sitting down next to him. He smiled down at her and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she said, "Hi to you too." He chuckled and gave her another kiss before standing up and hanging his coat up.

"Where were you wanting to go to eat?" he asked as he shut the closet door. When he turned back around, he found Brandy standing right there, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Let's not think about that now. Let's think about…other things," she said as she pulled his shirt out of his jeans, and started leading over to the bed.

"Okay, then. What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips, playing along with her game.

She forced him to sit down on the bed, and straddled his lap. "I don't think it's that hard to figure out," she replied, and covered his mouth with hers. Mark growled and pulled her body against his, suddenly wanting her just as badly as he had the previous night. As he returned the kiss with just as much intensity, he cupped her ass with his hands and started grinding himself into her, making her begin to softly whimper. "Nice to see that you caught on," she said breathlessly once she pulled away, making him chuckle.

"I think you read my mind, because throughout the whole meeting all I could think about was how badly I wanted to get back here and take you again," Mark said in a low voice as his hands made their way beneath her shirt to fondle her breasts.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" she whispered in his ear as she reached down to stroke him through his jeans. He growled and suddenly flipped her over to where her back was pressing into the mattress and he was on top of her. "All I've been able to think about was last night, and how badly I want to do it again," she murmured as she unbuttoned his shirt, and began kissing his chest once it was completely undone. She heard him growl when she took his nipple into her mouth, and stopped what she was doing. "Was that bad?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, keep going," he replied, and she once more took his nipple into her mouth, softly sucking on it as her hands slipped beneath his opened shirt and roamed over the surface of his broad back. She felt Mark's hand once more make its way inside her shirt, and felt it cover her breast, pinching her nipple before massaging the mound. She arched into his touch and moved onto his other nipple, the low growls coming from deep within his chest making her grow more turned on with each second. She slid her hands down his hard stomach, and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, fishing her hand inside to find what she was looking for. She heard Mark's breath catch in is throat, and heard him groan when she pulled him out and started stroking him. Reaching down, Mark undid her jeans, and pulled them off of her. Brandy cried out when he buried his fingers inside her, and stroked him harder as he fingered her. "It looks like you _have_ been thinking about this as much as I have," he murmured when as he eased his thick digits in and out of her.

"Mark, I need you," she whimpered, yanking his pants far enough down to fully free his member and wrapping her legs around him.

"Are we eager?" he asked playfully, giving her an evil grin as he teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit.

She moaned loudly. "Don't fucking tease me," she pleaded. Giving her what she wanted, he slid himself inside her slowly, making both of them moan simultaneously. Mark was just about to begin thrusting, when she suddenly pushed on his shoulder, flipping them over to where she was now on top. Mark looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is this okay?" she whispered, looking down at him with hesitation on her face.

"It's more than okay, baby," he replied, grasping her hips and rocking them back and forth. Letting her head fall back, Brandy quickly caught on and took over, grinding herself into Mark as she slowly rode him. Never before had her and Tom made love in this position. She found it exciting and empowering. "Oh God, Brandy, you're gonna have to go faster. I can't take much more of this," Mark groaned, bracing his feet against the mattress and arching his hips up to meet hers.

She gave him an evil grin. "Don't you want to take things slow?" she asked innocently, moving even slower yet.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can," he growled, his nails biting into the skin of her hips. No more in the mood to play games than he was, she placed her hands on his stomach as she started moving faster. Raising herself up, she bounced on him, suddenly craving that release she knew would come. "Fuck me," he growled, meeting her every stroke. They both were lost in it all, and knew there was no turning back. Gazing down where they were joined, Mark groaned inwardly as he watched himself repeatedly disappear into her. He looked back up at her, and couldn't help but to think to himself, "_God, she's beautiful_." With flushed skin and her hair wild, she had an erotic beauty about her when she made love. Suddenly wanting to see her come, Mark tightly grasped her hips and took over the pace, driving himself deeply into her as he forced her to move even faster yet. This made her cry out and dig her nails into him. By now, their breathing had turned to pants, and both of them were flushed from their strenuous activities.

"I'm getting so close," she whimpered, a look of determination on her face. Reaching down, Mark started stroking her clit, making her cry out once more and buck against him. He firmly stroked her, watching her as her whimpers grew louder and louder, until she was screaming out his name. Mark gave three more deep thrusts up into her, and shouted her name as well as he went over the edge with her. Once it passed, Brandy collapsed onto his chest, melting into him as he wrapped his large arms around her.

"I've created a monster," he murmured, making the both of them laugh.

"Yeah, but you know you love it," she replied, playfully pinching his nipple.

He once more chuckled. "Let's get up and going. I'm hungry as hell," he said, carefully pulling out of her and setting her on the bed before getting up.

"I'm definitely going to need a shower before going out to eat," she said as she stood up as well.

"Let's go take a quick shower," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Together?" she asked.

He smirked. "That's what I had in mind," he replied, and gently grasped her hand as he led her into the bathroom.

Once they were in the shower and had washed their hair, Mark washed her, and she to him. They rinsed off, and then got out of the shower. "Let me go get changed, and then I'll meet you downstairs," she said, and gave him a kiss when he nodded. Tightly wrapping the towel around herself, she walked out of the bathroom and into her own room. As Brandy did so, she began to realize just how badly she was falling for him, and hoped their relationship lasted, because by this point she could not envision herself with anyone else.


	9. Chapter 8

Brandy looked around the living room, feeling completely lost. Having Mark gone so often never got any easier. For three months now he had been on the road touring, and it would be two more weeks until Mark got back. To her, it felt like two years. Granted, they managed to talk on the phone every night for at least an hour, but it simply was not enough for her. She wanted him there with her, and wanted to be able to hold him. She missed him so bad that it was turning into a physical ache.

Mentally shaking herself, she began to once more think of what she could do to take her mind off of Mark. She had already cleaned the entire house, so that option was cancelled out. Suddenly, a little light bulb went off in her head. She could call her friend Teresa, who just so happened to be married to one of Mark's coworkers. Knowing what it was like dealing with a significant other who was rarely home, they managed to be able to relate to each other right away. Knowing Teresa's husband Glenn was on the road as well, Brandy knew she was more than likely just as lonely. Heading into the kitchen, Brandy grabbed the phone and dialed in a number. As she listened to it ring, she hoped Teresa would be home.

Finally, someone on the other end said, "Jacobs's residence, this is Teresa speaking."

"Hey Teresa, are you busy?" Brandy replied.

"Brandy! Hi! I'm not busy at all, actually. I've just been waiting for Glenn to get home. He said he would be getting in around seven tonight, so I'm growing very impatient."

Brandy laughed. "I bet so. Do you have anything planned, or that you need to get done before he does in fact get home?"

"Unless I'm forgetting something, no. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up, and possibly do a little shopping."

"That sounds great, actually. I need to get out of this house, anyway. Is your car still in the shop?"

"Unfortunately. Would you be okay with doing the driving, and I'll help with gas money?"

"You know I don't mind. I need to get ready, but I should be there in about an hour or so. Is that alright?"

"That sounds perfect," Brandy replied, and they bid their farewells before hanging up. Heading upstairs, Brandy changed her clothes and brushed out her hair, putting on a few sprits of her Nollie perfume before heading downstairs. Needing to pass the time, she washed up the few dishes left out from her lunch, and just as she finished putting them away, she heard a car pull into the driveway. Glancing out the window, she immediately recognized Teresa's car, and grabbing her purse, she headed out the front door to where Teresa was parked.

"You know, it seems like it has been so long since we last did anything," Teresa commented as Brandy slid into the passenger seat.

"Hello to you too," Brandy quipped, making Teresa grin. "I know, and I'm sorry. You know how wrapped up I get in the projects I start."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm just as much to blame. Work has been in dire need of extra help, and as a result I have been picking up the slack."

"You would think they would look into hiring more people. I mean, you guys who are there now can only do so much."

"Well, from my understanding, they have been talking to a couple people, so I hope here soon we get it more workers."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

Teresa simply smiled at this. "So where were you wanting to go to?"

"I personally was thinking the mall, but, since you're driving, I'll let you pick."

"I actually needed to find me some new running shoes, so the mall is perfect," Teresa replied, and they proceeded to make light conversation the rest of the drive.

Just as they pulled into the parking lot, Brandy's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered it.

"Is this Miss Brandy Daniels?"

"This is she."

"Yes, Miss Daniels, I was told to call you and inform you that your presence is requested at the Blue Diamond this evening, and that you are to be ready by seven sharp."

Brandy was brought back. "Who wants to see me there?"

"I was told to keep that a secret, ma'am. Also, I was informed to tell you that your transportation will be provided for."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am. Just that you are to be ready by seven."

"Okay, thank you sir," she replied, and said good-bye before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Teresa asked.

"Some guy telling me that I'm supposed to go to the Blue Diamond at seven tonight."

"Wow, the Blue Diamond? That's pretty impressive. It's nearly impossible to get a reservation there, and you have to have really good contacts in order to do so."

"I know. Do you think I should go?"

"Hell yeah, you should!"

"But I have no clue as to who it might be."

"Look, whoever wants you there most likely knows you, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. It's not like you have to sleep with that person, or anything. You're simply having dinner with them. Besides, it's the polite thing to do."

"You're right, I should," Brandy replied, and then added hesitantly, "Uh, Teresa? Would you mind…helping me find something to wear there? I have absolutely nothing in my closet that would be good enough for this."

"You should know better than to ask me if I would be willing to help you dress shop," Teresa said with a smirk as they got out of her car, and headed inside.

**)))))**

Teresa looked at Brandy with a critical eye. Grabbing the blush, she lightly ran the brush over Brandy's cheeks, and once more pulled away.

"Well?" Brandy asked in an uncertain voice. She wasn't used to getting this dressed up.

"You look perfect, honey," Teresa replied with a smile.

"Really?"

"Would I lie? Just look for yourself," Teresa said, and turned Brandy around to where she could see herself in the mirror.

Brandy was speechless. She couldn't believe she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Wow," she murmured, cautiously touching her face and hair.

"You like?" Teresa asked.

"I love it. Thank you so much," Brandy replied, standing up and giving Teresa a tight hug.

"Anytime, hon," Teresa replied, hugging her back. Once they pulled away, Teresa handed Brandy the perfume, and she gave herself a couple of dabs before setting it back down. "Let's see what Glenn thinks," Teresa said, and grabbed Brandy's hand, leading her downstairs. "Well? What do you think of my creation?" Teresa asked as she brought Brandy over to where Glenn was sitting in the living room.

Glenn looked up from the paper he was reading, and his eyes immediately grew wide. "Wow, Brandy. You look, so…different," he commented as he stood up.

"Oh God, that's a bad thing. I'm gonna change," Brandy said, and was about to head upstairs when Teresa stopped her.

"No, you don't. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just not used to seeing you this dressed up. You look gorgeous."

"Are you just saying that to be nice?"

"I most certainly am not," he replied in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, he doesn't tell you that you look good unless you really do. If you look like crap, he'll let you know. Believe me, I know firsthand," Teresa said, playfully punching him in the arm. He chuckled when she did this, wrapping an arm around her.

Brandy laughed as well. "Well thank you for your honesty," she replied, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Alright. Thanks guys for hanging around here with me. You can head home now, and…well…catch up on things," she replied with a smirk.

Both Teresa and Glenn laughed. "Just get going," Glenn said, playfully smacking her bottom as he pushed her toward the door.

She laughed. "I'll see you later guys."

"Bye," the two of them said simultaneously, watching her as she opened the door.

"Are you ready, Miss Daniels?" the man standing there asked, extending his arm to her.

"I am," she replied, linking her arm with his and heading toward the beautiful stretch limo that was parked in their driveway.

"Does she know?" Glenn asked once Brandy had shut the door.

"She doesn't have a single clue," Teresa replied.

"Good, that's the way he wanted it. Now…as Brandy said…I believe we have some catching up to do," Glenn commented, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"That we do," Teresa replied, following him as he took her hand in his and led her out to the car to head back to their house.


	10. Chapter 9

Mark sat there in the restaurant, once more looking down at his watch. Any second now, she would get here. He just wished the time would go by faster, though. As he looked over at the entrance, his heart began to pound. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason he was nervous as hell about tonight. He hadn't been nervous when the time came to ask his ex-wife, though. Why was it suddenly so different with her?

Just then, he saw a man escort Brandy into the room, and his breath immediately caught in his throat. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful as her, and the way she looked at that moment. Her hair was partially pulled back by a clip, and fell around her face in a mass of curls. The light make-up on her face only enhanced her beauty, the mascara bringing out her long eyelashes and lovely eyes, and the soft lipstick complimenting her full lips. His gaze fell on the black spaghetti-strap dress she had on. It fit her snugly, flaunting her delicious curves while remaining modest.

He saw the man who had led her in point in his direction, and Brandy look over at him. Her eyes immediately grew wide, and he grinned as he stood up when he saw the shocked look cover her face. She made her way around the other people in the room, and immediately wrapped her arms tightly around him as soon as she reached him. "Oh my God, Mark, I can't believe you're here!" she commented as she squeezed him.

"Surprise darlin'," he replied, hugging her back just as intensely. It felt good to have her in his arms again.

Once she pulled away, she asked, "What are you doing back so early?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask? Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you weren't supposed to get back here for another two weeks."

Mark pulled out her chair for her, and once she was seated, he sat down in his own chair and said, "Well, I told Vince I wanted to head back early, and he didn't have one problem with that. Other than a few signings I have to do in the area, I'm all yours for the next three weeks."

"That is so wonderful," Brandy said as she grabbed his hand. "I'm so glad you're back home. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I hate being away from you for so long." Taking her hand in his, he added, "I'm here now, though."

Brandy smiled at this. "Indeed, you are, and I would not have it any other way," she replied, making him smile as well. Just then, a waitress came up and took their order. "So how was this tour?" she asked him once the waitress had left.

"Not too bad, actually. No injuries always makes for a good tour," Mark replied, his comment making her smirk. "It just…you know…never gets any easier being away from you for so long."

Her hand tightened around his. "What if I started going along with you?" she commented.

A look of surprise came to his face. "Brandy, you know I wouldn't ask that of you,"

"Are you implying you wouldn't want that?"

"Of course not. You know I would love to have you come along with me, but I know you aren't fond of the idea."

"I know I said in the past I wouldn't want to do it, but I think I'm starting to change my mind." She hesitated, before adding quietly, "It kills me not being able to see you for so long."

He simply looked at her for a moment, before commenting, "What if you come with me on this next tour? At least give it a try? Who knows, you might end up enjoying getting to see the places we travel to, but you know that decision is up to you."

She smiled softly. "I just might have to do that," she replied, and Mark smiled back, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it before continuing on with a light conversation.

**)))))**

"Mark, take this damn thing off of me!" Brandy protested, reaching up to pull off the blindfold he had put on her.

"No, you keep it on, or else you'll ruin my surprise," he replied, and she reluctantly kept it on. "You know, you look so adorable when you're angry," he commented, playfully pinching her cheek. He grinned when he saw her crack slightly.

"Stop it," she replied, crossing her arms in from of her chest as she pouted. Chuckling, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, resting her head against his chest and simply taking in her presence. She snuggled against him and slipped her hand beneath his jacket to wrap her arm around his waist.

"I hope you like my surprise," he murmured, and felt her shudder.

"I'm sure I will, Mark," she replied. He simply held her tighter, hoping what she said was true. When they finally got to their destination, Mark got out first, and then helped Brandy out as well. "Can I take this off yet?" she asked once more, reaching up for the blindfold.

"Not quite yet," he replied, gently grasping her wrist to stop her, and led her away from the limousine. She tightly squeezed his hands, clearly uptight over the fact that she could not see where she was going. Once he had her in the right place, he walked around to where he was standing behind her, and whispered in her ear, "You ready to see the surprise now?"

"Yes," she replied, and he removed the blindfold.

She blinked a couple of times, and then gasped. They were overlooking the city, and off in the distance you could see the river glistening in the moonlight. "Oh my God, Mark, this is so beautiful!" she breathed.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for bringing me here, honey. This night has been amazing," she said, covering his arms with hers. The two of them stood there, remaining silent as they took in the gorgeous scene. Mark's anticipation was at an all-time high. If he didn't ask her soon, he felt like he would burst.

"There's one last thing I have for you," he suddenly said, gently turning her around to where she faced him.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Taking her hands in his, he looked down at her and said, "Brandy, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Brandy frowned. "Of course I do, Mark. Why are you asking me all of this?"

Never taking his eyes off of hers, he slowly got down onto one knee. As he did this, he saw her eyes grow wide. Reaching into his pocket, he got out the small box, and opened it. "Brandy Michelle Daniels, will you marry me?" On the verge of crying, Brandy immediately nodded, and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up into his arms as he stood up and squeezed her, his heart soaring with joy as he held his future wife. "You've made me the happiest man alive," he murmured in her ear as he held her close. Now that she was officially his, he didn't plan on ever letting her go. Finally, he forced himself to set her down, and took her face in his hands. "I love you," he said, wiping away her tears.

"I love you too, Mark," she replied, and he grinned, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Pulling the ring out of the box, he grabbed her hand and slid the ring on.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Mark. It's so beautiful," she replied, holding it out to admire it.

He grabbed her chin, making her look up at him, and said, "Yeah, but it isn't nearly as beautiful as you." She smiled sheepishly, and he grinned, giving her another tender kiss. Once they pulled away, he added, "We should get going."

"Yeah, you're right," she replied with a sigh, and he took her hand in his as he led her to the limousine. He let her get in first, and then got in after her.

"George, drive around for about half an hour before dropping us off," Mark said to the driver.

"Yes sir," the driver replied before starting up the limousine, and Mark rolled up the privacy window.

"Why did you do that?" Brandy asked curiously.

Mark suddenly pulled her onto his lap to where she was straddling him and growled, "Because I can't wait until we get to the house to take you." Not in the mood for being gentle, he hiked her dress up, and ripped her panties off of her, making Brandy cry out. He shoved his fingers inside her and started stroking her clit, making her whimper and squirm. "Mm, baby, you're already wet for me," he replied huskily as he rapidly thrusted his fingers in and out of her. She started moving her hips along with the motions of his fingers, to where she was riding his hand.

"Mark, I need you in me," she whimpered as she fumbled at his belt buckle. It wasn't until now that she realized how badly she missed him making love to her.

"But I am in you, baby," he replied innocently, purposely pressing his thumb harder into her now-swollen clit.

She gasped when he did this, and started unzipping his pants. "Don't tease me, Mark," she pleaded, her hands grasping the waist of his pants. Giving into both of their wants, he raised his hips up, allowing her to pull his pants down to his ankles. As soon as they were down, she slithered onto the floorboard of the limousine and between his knees, stroking his thigh with one hand as she grasped his semi-hard cock with the other. Grabbing the seat, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, ready to enjoy every second of what she was about to do to him.

"Oh, how I've missed my little friend," she purred as she affectionately stroked his length to its full hardness.

"He missed you too," Mark replied, making her giggle.

"I can tell," she cooed and started running her tongue along his shaft. Mark gazed down at her as she swallowed his entire length, before deep-throating him. His breathing grew uneven, and he was becoming quite hot beneath the collar as he watched her.

"I can't take any more," Mark panted, and gently pulled her back up onto his lap. "Oh God, baby, don't do that," he pleaded when she continued to stroke him.

"You can tease me, but I can't tease you?" she replied, stroking harder.

"If you keep that up, I won't last very long," he warned her, his voice wavering slightly. Having pity on him, she raised herself up, and with Mark's help, was able to lower onto his rock-hard erection. Both of them moaned once he was completely inside her, and she started rocking her hips back and forth. Slipping his hands beneath the straps of her dress, Mark pulled the top of her dress down to her waist, revealing her full breasts to his hungry gaze. He immediately covered them with his hands, making her sigh and arch her back. Needing to taste her, he leaned forward and took one of the rosy nipples into his mouth, making her gasp and move faster yet. Once he had given both of them equal treatment, she grabbed a handful of his hair, and forced his head back as she hungrily kissed him. Mark was brought back at how dominating she was being, but at the same time loved it, and returned the kiss with just as much intensity. Once Brandy pulled away, she started bouncing on him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she quickly started picking up her pace. Grasping her hips, Mark started bucking upward, meeting every one of her thrusts as they moved as one. Mark could hear her whimpers growing louder, and knew the end would be coming soon for her. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "Take us there, baby." She slammed down even harder onto him, clinging tightly to him as she tried to stifle the noises she made as much as possible.

"Holy…shit…I'm…gonna…oh God!…MARK!" she whimpered as she came, grinding herself furiously into him as she tried to make the pleasure last as long as possible.

"Oh fuck…Brandy!" he moaned, continuing to thrust himself up into her soft core as he pumped his seed into her. Once it passed, Mark collapsed back against the seat, and Brandy collapsed onto him. "Damn, I missed you," he panted, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She laughed. "I missed you too," she replied, snuggling closer to him as she idly ran her hand along his chest. The say there in silence, listening to the silent hum of the car as it drove down the street as they regained control of themselves. Finally, Mark gently pulled out of her, and sat her down next to him in the seat as they reorganized themselves. Once they were once more properly dressed, Mark once more pulled her back onto his lap. Throughout the rest of the ride they nuzzled and petted each other, touching and kissing as they waited impatiently to get back to their house. Once they were finally home, Mark immediately carried her upstairs to his bedroom, where they made love numerous times throughout the rest of the night until they were completely spent, and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

The next few months were frantic for both Mark and Brandy. While Mark was away, Brandy decided to stay home so she could put her full focus on getting everything ready for the wedding. Luckily, Teresa was more than willing to help with all of the planning, which Brandy was very grateful for. Without Teresa's help, Brandy knew she would be utterly lost. Other than a hectic schedule for the both of them, everything was going along quite smoothly, and it looked like they would be able to plan for the date they had chosen. Neither one thought anything could go wrong…until that one fateful night.

**)))))**

"Thanks for helping me pick out the flowers, Teresa. You have no idea how much help you've been," Brandy said as she finished off her water.

"Hey, no problem. I know how tough it was for my wedding, since Glenn couldn't help with anything because of work. I just don't want you to go through what I did," Teresa replied, taking one last bite of her pizza before standing up and throwing the crust away. "I'd love to stick around longer, but I really need to get home."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess?" Brandy said as she stood up, walking Teresa over to the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Teresa replied, giving Brandy a hug before walking out the door. Brandy stood there, and waved at Teresa before she got in her car. She stood there and watched Teresa drive away, finally heading in once she was out of sight.

She sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh, and just as she did this, the phone began to ring. Muttering curses under her breath, Brandy reluctantly got up and headed for the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, though, a hand clamped down over her mouth, and a foul scent invaded her nostrils. She immediately started kicking and struggling against them to get free, but was beginning to feel peculiar. Her legs felt rubbery, and her surroundings started to blur. Slowly, her body quit struggling it, even thought her mind screamed to fight back. Just as she slipped into the darkness, she could hear Mark's voice talking on the answering machine.

**(((((**

As Brandy began to wake up, she immediately noticed the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea forced her back down.

"Finally decide to get up?" a voice said. She struggled to clear her mind. Why did that voice sound so familiar? She tried hard to remember where she heard that voice before, but was so groggy that it was impossible for her to do so. Slowly, her vision returned to normal, and she could see around the room. Everything was unfamiliar to her, and she started to panic as she began to remember what happened.

"Rise and shine doll-face," the same voice said, making her jump in surprise. She looked over, and her eyes went wide. The person sitting there next to her was the last human being she ever wanted to see.

**)))))**

As soon as Mark came to a complete stop in the driveway, he immediately jumped out of the truck, not bothering to grab his bangs, and rushed inside. He had been gone for four months, and was more than ready to see his girl again.

"Brandy, baby, I'm home!" he called out the second he stepped into the living room. He frowned when there was no answer. "Brandy?" he called out once more, but once again, it was silence that greeted him. Just then, the phone started ringing, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark! When did you get home?" Teresa asked.

"Literally seconds ago. Hey, have you seen or heard from Brandy today?"

"Yeah, I was just at your house with her about an hour ago. Why do you ask?"

"Cause she isn't here."

"Maybe she had to go get something from the store."

"Yeah, maybe. Were you calling to talk to her?"

"Yeah, just have her call me once she gets back, okay?"

"I'll let her know Teresa," he replied, and they said good-bye before hanging up. Knowing he had time to kill until she got back, he headed back outside and brought his bags in. He carried them upstairs, and into his bedroom. He tossed his bags onto the bed, and frowned when he saw a piece of paper lying on his pillow with a ring on top of it. He picked it up, and saw it was the engagement ring he got Brandy that was laying there. He brought his attention to the paper, and saw it was a typed note that read:

_**Mark,**_

_**In case you didn't already notice, I'm leaving you for good. I can't keep pretending I'm happy in this relationship, when I'm really not. I never have, and I know I never will, so that's why I'm breaking it off. Find yourself someone who really loves you, because I never did. Sorry for leading you on all this time. Have a nice life.**_

_**-Brandy**_

Mark was stunned. How could Brandy do this to him? Had she really been that miserable this whole time? Why did she stay in the relationship if she never had mutual feelings for him? Suddenly, it all clicked. She really had been in it for his money…just like Jodi had been. He should have seen it coming. Why did he think she would be any different? All women in the end were the same. They stuck around for free merchandise, a good fuck on occasion, and then dropped you like a bad habit once they got bored. Shaking his head, he threw the ring at the wall and stormed back downstairs. Heading outside, he got on his bike and drove off, desperately needing to get away.

**(((((**

Brandy stared at Tom for a while, unsure of what to say. Finally, she said, "Tom, why did you do this?" Tom remained silent. "Look, whatever you're upset over this time, can't we try to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied simply.

This comment made Brandy mad. "Nothing to talk about? You drag me away from my house, bring me to God-knows-where, and claim that there's nothing to talk about? That's bullshit, Tom, and you know it!" she replied, practically yelling by the end.

"You've gained quite the little temper," he replied, keeping a calm voice.

"Fuck you, Tom. You can go to hell," she growled, glaring at him.

"Now is that any way to talk to your man?"

"You are NOT "my man", Tom. I've found someone else, someone who loves me, and treats me right, unlike you."

Tom stood up, walking over to the bed, and suddenly slapped her, making her cry out in surprise and pain. "You need to get rid of that attitude, or else I will make your time here a living hell," he threatened her.

Brandy was suddenly brought back. "Just how long do plan on keeping me here?"

"Your mine, Brandy, so forever."

"Tom, NO. I can't do that. I don't want Mark to-" she started to say, when he suddenly slapped her once more.

"Don't you EVER say that name in my house again. I've been watching the two of you, and it makes me sick! You're supposed to be with me, damnit, not that fucker!" he yelled. By now, he was pacing back and forth in front of the bed like a caged animal. "You can just forget about him, because I'm never letting you go back to him," he added in a cold manner.

"Tom, please don't do this to me again. If you really cared about me, then you would be willing to just let me go, and accept the fact that I'm finally happy," Brandy pleaded, hoping this would somehow bring him back to his senses. "Besides, when I'm not there when Mark comes home, he's going to worry. It will only be a matter of time before he figures out what happened."

An evil grin suddenly crossed his face. "I don't think he'll be thinking about you much anymore," he commented.

Brandy grew nervous from this. "Tom…what did you do?"

"Oh…let's just say, I think you little 'lover boy' will be moving on quite quickly."

"Tom if you did anything to jeopardize our relationship…" Brandy started to say, but was so furious that she couldn't even finish her statement.

He simply laughed at her, enjoying very second of her discomfort. Enraged, she suddenly reached out and slapped him. As soon as she saw the look on his face, though, she regretted it. He looked at her with fury in his eyes. "BIG mistake, Brandy," he growled, and lifted her up off of the bed. She fought against him, but he had a death grip on her as he dragged her out of the room, and toward a closet in the hallway.

When he opened the door, she pleaded, "Don't put me in there!"

Ignoring her protests, he tossed her in. "Welcome to your new home, bitch," he said in a cold voice, and slammed the door shut. Brandy tried to open the door, but it was pointless. Slumping back against the wall, she covered her face as tears came to her eyes. She hoped and prayed that Mark was looking for her, and that he still loved her, because she didn't know if she could handle losing him.


	12. Chapter 11

Teresa gasped when she finished reading the note Mark had found from Brandy. "Brandy really wrote this?" she asked, looking up at Mark.

"Do you have any other explanation?" Mark demanded.

"Hey, don't get all bitchy at me!" Teresa shot back, giving him a hard glare.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been in the best of moods here lately," he muttered, sitting on the couch and resting his head in his hands. "I just can't believe she used me like that," he added, his voice suddenly quiet.

Teresa sat down next to him. "There could be a reasonable explanation to all of this," she commented, hoping to lift his spirits.

"There's nothing to explain, Teresa. She played me, just like every other woman out there would have. I don't know why I'm so surprised by all of this. If anything, I should have seen it coming," Mark muttered. To be honest, he knew exactly why he was so surprised by it. Even though he would never admit it, he had honestly thought she loved him. The way she looked at him, and the look in her eyes when she said it… it just seemed impossible for her to be that good of an actress. There was just no way her feelings could have been fake.

"Well me and Glenn are just a phone call away, big guy," Teresa said reassuringly, patting his back. "We're here for you anytime you need to talk."

"Thanks Teresa," he replied, forcing a smile.

"No problem, Mark. Now give me a hug," she replied, and pulled him into her arms. She felt him squeeze her, and knew he was hurting pretty bad. He tried to act as if it was nothing, but she knew it was really affecting him, and suddenly was mad as hell at Brandy. How could she do this to the poor guy? It had been obvious since day one that he was head-over-heels for her, and she simply ripped his heart out like it was no big deal. At that moment, Teresa vowed to never have anything to do with Brandy. If Brandy was going to be a bitch to Mark, then she could be a bitch right back.


	13. Chapter 12

Brandy rested her head against her knees as she sat on the mattress, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. Her mind once more started going to Mark, and how she hoped he was still looking or waiting for her. She had no idea how long she had been here, but it seemed like forever. Time no longer existed to her. All she noticed was the hunger and pain she felt, and the lack of sleep she got.

For a year now, she had been forced to stay in the same small room all day long, unless he let her use the bathroom. After three months of leaving her in the closet he shoved her into, he finally took pity on her, and let her stay in the spare bedroom. He may have done that, but he still refused to feed her. According to him, she had become fat since they split up, so he only let her eat twice a week. Even then, it was only bread and water. Over that year, her weight had dropped to below a hundred pounds, and she looked like she was down to nothing more skin and bones. On top of this, Tom would barge into the room on nights when he had been out on a drinking binge, and beat her mercilessly in a drunken rage until she fell unconscious. There were even a number of nights when he would go as far as raping her. She was truly in hell. Finally, though, one day Brandy would be saved from her misery, thanks to a big mistake Tom made.

**~*~*~*~**

Tom was sitting on the couch, watching a show, when there was suddenly a pounding on the door. Muttering curses under his breath, he reluctantly got up, and went to answer the door. He was brought back when he found two officers standing there.

"G-Good evening officers," he stammered, not hiding his surprise.

"Evening, sir. I'm Officer Kowalski, and this is Officer Johnson. We're looking for a Thomas McAllen, and was told he is residing at this address. Are you him?"

"I am, yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, you can. We receive a call not too long ago that gave us some disturbing information regarding you. May we come in and check things out?"

Tom kept the entrance to his apartment blocked. "Information? What kind of information?"

"We were told you are holding someone in here against his or her will," Officer Kowalski replied, obviously growing agitated. Tom thought hard on how they could have heard about this, and suddenly realized he had told Jim. Tom cursed silently, regretting ever telling that asshole. He should have known better!

"I have no idea what you are talking about, officer. I would never do something like that," Tom commented, growing nervous.

"Then you won't mind if we take a look," the same officer said, trying to make his way past Tom.

"Why do you need to check my home?" Tom demanded.

"Because whether what we were told or not is true, we still have to check the premises. Now we can either enter peacefully, or forcefully. Either way, sir, we ARE going to get in."

With his heart beating wildly, Tom reluctantly stepped aside so they could enter. Each officer went into a separate room, searching it high and low for any sign of a hostage being held there. Tom watched them as they grew closer and closer to the back room, and was by now sweating bullets. Finally, Officer Kowalski came to that room, and tried to open it, but found it was locked. "Sir, we need to check in here as well," he said.

"Why? I already told you no one else is in here. Why can't you believe me?"

The officer sighed loudly, clearly losing his patience. "Sir, if you don't open this for us, then we will be forced to bust open the door," Officer Johnson said, just as frustrated.

"Okay, okay," Tom muttered, taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door for them. They walked in, and Tom squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the commotion they made when they fond Brandy. He was in deep shit.

Brandy was just about to fall into another restless sleep, when she heard the door open. "Please, Tom, not toni-" she started to say, looking up with heavy eyes, but was surprised when she found two officers standing there.

They immediately rushed over to her. "Ma'am! Are you alright?" Officer Kowalski asked, taking her face in his hand and studying her. "She's at the least very malnourished," he commented, and shined a light in her eyes. "Ma'am, do you-" he started to speak, when Brandy suddenly burst into tears of relief, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beyond furious, he comforted her by patting her back and holding her. "I thought you said you were here by yourself?" he demanded.

"S-She's my roommate," Tom stammered.

"Very likely," Officer Kowalski said as he gently pulled her away, and Officer Johnson immediately grabbed Tom.

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear!" Tom yelled, struggling against his hold, and let out a yell of frustration when Officer Kowalski rushed over to help him restrain Tom.

"The more you struggle, the worst this is for you," Officer Johnson said. Finally, Tom gave up his struggle, allowed them to handcuff him, and then drag him out to the car.

"Miss, you stay right where you are. I'll be back to get you in a moment, okay?" Officer Kowalski said to Brandy in a gentle voice. She simply nodded, and watched numbly as they dragged Tom away. A few minutes later, sure enough the same officer came back into the room. "Ma'am, did this man cause you any physical harm?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Still unable to find her voice, Brandy just nodded. Officer Kowalski shook his head at this. "Let's get you some medical attention," he said, and stood back up. Taking her hand in his, he helped her off of the mattress, but as soon as she tried to stand up, she nearly collapsed. Seeing that she was not strong enough to walk, he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her out of the room. Just before losing consciousness, Brandy thought to herself, _"It's finally over. This nightmare has finally ended."_

**~*~*~*~**

As Brandy woke up, she immediately noticed a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a hospital, and couldn't help but to grin when she remembered what had happened. She was finally away from Tom, and he was going to get what he deserved. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, and she realized just how hungry she really was. Looking over, she found the nurse call button, and pressed it. It took a couple of minutes, but a nurse finally came into the room. "Hello there, dear. Did you need something?" the nurse asked.

"Can I get something to eat, please? I am extremely hungry," Brandy asked.

The nurse smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. What would you like? Dinner will be served soon, but I would be more than willing to bring you some kind of snack."

"Crackers, or something like that would be fine."

"Do you want something to drink as well?"

"That would be great."

"What would you like, hon?"

"Water would be great."

"Alright. Just wait one second, and I'll be right back," she replied, and walked out of the room. Brandy slowly got herself up, to where she was in a sitting position, but had to squeeze her eyes shut when everything started spinning. After taking a couple deep breaths, though, it eventually passed. "Here you are, hon," the nurse said, setting the items on the small table and bringing it over to Brandy.

"Thank you," Brandy replied, looking down at the things she brought.

"I thought I would bring a couple different things, to make sure I got what you wanted. Would you prefer something else?"

"No, this is fine. Thank you," Brandy replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and walked out of the room. Brandy opened up the small pack of Cheez-Its the nurse brought her, and popped one in her mouth, closing her eyes as she chewed it. It had been so long since she ate something she actually liked. She vigorously ate everything, and gulped down her orange juice. Once she was done, she threw the trash away and pushed the table away, leaning back and letting out a sigh. It felt nice to for once truly relax. Hell, she hadn't been able to for…wait, just how long had she been there? Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out, clearing her throat when she heard how raspy it was.

The door opened, and she saw it was the same officer from the previous night. "Is this a bad time?" he asked, removing his hat.

"No, you can come in," she replied, and he shut the door behind himself before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"I know all of this must have been tough for you, but I was wondering if you would be willing to answer a couple questions for me."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, resituating herself.

"What day did Mr. Johnson bring you to his home?"

Brandy thought hard. "October…17th."

The officer looked up. "Of 2000?"

She nodded. "Why? What day is it now?

"October 10th of 2001."

Brandy's eyes went wide. "I was in there for a year?"

"If what you said was true, then yes ma'am, you were," he replied. "Now, from the beginning, would you mind telling me everything that happened?" Taking a deep breath, Brandy proceeded to tell him everything Tom did to her, and the more she told, the more relieved she felt to get out in the open all that had happened. By the end of it, she was trembling. "I'm so sorry all of this happened to you," Officer Kowalski commented, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I really hate hearing about things like this."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," Brandy replied, forcing a small smile.

"Would you mind letting me see the scars?" Brandy hesitated to reply. "If it's too soon, that's fine. You'll eventually have to let us see, considering the fact that it's evidence, but-"

"No, it's okay. I'll show you it," Brandy replied, and slowly stood up. Turning her back to him, she allowed him to examine her back, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

He gently opened the back of her gown a bit further, but never once undid it. "This is all from when you were with him?" he asked, and she nodded. "I've seen enough for now, ma'am. You can sit down again," he added, and she once more sat on the bed.

She hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Officer…there is more."

"Oh great," he commented, and sighed. "Go ahead."

"I don't know if anyone was ever told this, but…three years ago…Tom nearly stabbed me to death. I still have scars on my chest and stomach from it, too."

"It was the same guy both times?" Brandy nodded, her gaze falling on her hands. "Ma'am, what does this guy have against you?"

"I assume it's because of his bitterness towards me. We were a couple up until right around the time he stabbed me. I guess he never got over our separation." Officer Kowalski shook his head. "I'm just tired of him ruining my life. All I want is to see him pay for all he's done. I can't take it anymore," Brandy added, her eyes stinging with emotion as she said this.

Seeing she was growing upset, he pulled her into his arms. "I promise you I will try with all my being to get that bastard in jail, where he belongs, and as long as you would be willing to testify against him, I think there a high chance of him being put in there for a long time."

Brandy sat back up and wiped her eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to help make sure he gets what he deserves. I just can't deal with him anymore."

Officer Kowalski nodded respectfully, and asked, "Is there anyone you want us to call for you?"

Brandy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Once I get out of here I'll get a hold of the people I need to, but thank you. I do have a small favor to ask, though."

"And what is that?"

Brandy looked back down at her hands. "I have no clue where I am, or how far away I am from where I lived, so I was wondering…would it be too much to ask for a little help in getting back home?"

He gave a small smile, and replied, "I promise I will help get you back home, okay?" Brandy smiled back and nodded. Standing up, Officer Kowalski put his hat back on and added, "I'll leave you to rest up for now, but in about three days, we need for you to come into the station so we can get more information, take pictures of you scars, and whatnot."

"Okay. Thank you officer," Brandy said brightly, giving him a genuine smile. He smiled back and said good-bye before leaving Brandy to herself. As she sat back, she once more began to wonder what Mark was doing at that moment, and if he was thinking of her as well.


	14. Chapter 13

Brandy gazed out the window of the cop car, watching the scenery go by as they grew closer and closer to Mark's house. By now, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She was both excited and scared as hell to see him again. What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he had found someone new? What if he didn't care about her anymore? She wrung her hands as a million different thoughts flew through her head.

Officer Kowalski noted her jitteriness, and asked, "Nervous?"

She looked over at him. "A little bit."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it that lives here?"

She sighed. "It was my fiancé, but I don't know what to expect. After a year, I'm sure he's found someone else, and that's what I'm afraid of."

"If he really cares about you, then he would be willing to wait. If he did go and find another girl, then he clearly isn't the one," he replied, hoping to help give her encouragement. As he turned onto another street, he added, "Me and my wife had a somewhat similar dilemma. About a week after I proposed to her, I was called into the army. We had to end up getting a quick marriage done by the justice of peace, and three days after that I had to leave. I ended up serving four years before finally getting to come back home. I was worried that Sheryl had grown an interest in another man, but she greeted me with open arms. We've been together now for twenty years, and since then have had two beautiful children together."

"That's so sweet," Brandy commented, placing a hand on her chest. "How old are your kids?"

"Brad is fifteen, and Carmen is thirteen."

"That's amazing. I hope I'm able to find someone to be with that long," Brandy replied, and suddenly saw they were coming up to the lane leading to Mark's house. "Just pull up over here. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"I can drive you to-"

"No, I'd like to walk the rest of the way, actually," Brandy said.

"Oh, okay then. Be careful."

"I will. Thank you officer, for everything," Brandy replied, and leaned over, giving him an affectionate hug.

He returned it just as tightly. Unlike most people he worked with, he had grown a bond with her, and actually didn't want her to leave. Once they finally pulled away, he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I don't normally do this for others, but you're sweet kid. If you ever need to someone to talk to, or you need my help, don't hesitate to call. Both my cell and home phone numbers are on there," he informed her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, and gave him another hug before getting out of the car.

"Take it easy," he called out to her, and waved before driving off.

Brandy took a deep breath, and made her way up the driveway. The closer she got to the house, the more excited she got to see him. She just hoped Mark was as happy to see her as she was him. When she saw the house off in the distance, and Mark's bike parked out front, she couldn't help herself, and started running at full speed to the house. She was merely seconds from being back in Mark's arms!

Just as Brandy was about to run up the porch steps, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could see Mark in the living room window, but he wasn't alone. Tucked beneath his arm was a girl with platinum blonde hair, large fake breasts, and overly tanned skin. _"She's just a friend. Mark would never go for a girl like that,"_ Brandy thought to herself, but her heart sunk when she saw him lean down and give her a passionate kiss. He had found another girl after all. "No, this can't be happening. Please tell me this is all a dream," Brandy said aloud to herself as she backed up, but she was still there, watching as Mark made out with she assumed his new girlfriend. With tears in her eyes, she ran back down the driveway, away from Mark and away from the life she once loved.

**~*~*~*~**

By the time Brandy reached Teresa's house, she was beyond tired. Trudging up the porch steps, she slumped against the wall and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, she could hear footsteps approaching, followed by Teresa opening the door. "Brandy! What are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Brandy replied, and went to hug her, when Teresa suddenly pushed her away.

"Don't touch me, bitch," Teresa spat at her.

Brandy's eyes went wide. "Teresa, why are you mad at me?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Don't act all innocent with me. I know what you did to Mark. I know you used him and left him like a whore. He showed me the letter you left him. Don't ever come here again," Teresa replied in a cold tone, and was about to shut the door, when Brandy collapsed onto the porch floor, covering her face with her hands as she started sobbing. Teresa rolled her eyes. "What the matter, Brandy dear? Suddenly realize how badly you fucked things up?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Brandy tried to reply, but could only sob harder. Teresa was about to make another snide comment, when she suddenly noticed how sickly Brandy looked, and was beginning to realize that Brandy hadn't up and left Mark for another man. It had been something much, much worse. Sitting down next to her, Teresa softly ran a hand along Brandy's back. The longer she watched her cry, the guiltier she felt for what she did.

Once she gained control of herself, Brandy looked over at Teresa and said, "Teresa, I swear I didn't leave Mark. If I could have somehow gotten a hold of any of you, I would have in a heartbeat. I was gone for so long because… because…"

"What? What happened?" Teresa asked in a gentle voice.

"It's that asshole Tom's fault! That fucker drugged me, and kept me locked in his house this whole time!" Teresa covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah, while you were thinking I was off fucking another guy, I was getting beaten everyday and raped at least once a week. Is that what you wanted to hear, Teresa? Are you happy now?" By now, tears had come to Brandy's eyes as well. Teresa wrapped her arms around Brandy and held her tight as she began to cry. "How could you think that, Teresa? I thought you were my friend!" Brandy cried as she held her as well.

"I'm so sorry Brandy," Teresa sobbed as the guilt fully sunk in.

Just then, Glenn walked out there. "What the hell is-" he started to demand, when he found the two of them sitting on the porch, sobbing and holding each other. He heard Teresa repeatedly apologizing to Brandy, and could tell this was an emotional moment for both of them. Keeping his mouth shut, he simply knelt down by them, and pulled the two of them into his arms, holding them until they were able to regain control of themselves.

"Brandy, please forgive me. I had absolutely no idea," Teresa pleaded once she pulled away. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please say you'll forgive me."

"You know I can't tell you no," Brandy replied, and gave Teresa another hug.

"Did I miss something? Brandy, what are you doing here?" Glenn asked, a confused look on his face. "I thought you left Mark."

"Where did you guys get this idea?" Brandy asked.

"The night you left Mark found a note with your engagement ring on top of it saying that you never loved him, and that you didn't want to be with him anymore."

"I never wrote a-" Brandy started to say, when her eyes grew wide. "God damnit, Tom must have wrote it!"

"Tom? What does Tom have to do with this?" Glenn asked.

"He's the reason I've been gone for a year," Brandy replied, fuming at this point.

"You went back to him?"

"He drugged me and locked me in house, Glenn! I never fucking left Mark to be with someone else! I loved him, god damnit, and I still do! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Brandy practically screamed, tears of anger coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Glenn replied, holding his hands up. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I miss him, Glenn. I miss him so much it hurts," Brandy whimpered, burying herself against him. Both Glenn and Teresa's hearts were breaking for her. Not only had she been living in a hell on earth, but also those closest to her had turned their backs on her. She was still hanging in there, though, showing more emotional strength than most people had. Once she pulled away, she once more wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks for being so understanding, you guys. I'm sorry if this caused you guys any pain, but-"

Teresa stopped her. "Brandy, you have no reason to apologize, okay? None of this was your fault. Hell, WE should be apologizing to YOU. I just hope you can forgive us for what we did. I feel like the sum of the earth right now. I feel so horrible for thinking you left Mark, when that was far from the case."

"Of course I'll forgive you," Brandy replied, giving Teresa another hug.

"What about me? You think you got it in ya to forgive my big, dumb ass?" Glenn asked.

Brandy laughed. "Of course I'll forgive you too," she said, giving him a hug as well. Once they stood up, she added, "I do have a favor to ask you guys, though."

"Anything," Teresa replied.

"Since I can't really go back to Mark's house, with him having a new girlfriend and all…could I possibly stay in your spare bedroom until I find a new place?"

Both her and Teresa looked up at Glenn. "You know our house is your house, little one," he replied, and she squealed, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you, Glenn. You have no idea how much I appreciate this," Brandy gushed.

He chuckled as he held her. "You're more than welcome, Brandy. Hell, it's the least I can do for treating you the way I did," he replied as he put her down.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about clothes and whatnot, though," Brandy muttered, cursing silently.

Teresa and Glenn shared a smug grin. "Actually, Mark gave me your stuff hon. I never could bring myself to use any of it, so it's been in out basement this whole time," Teresa informed her.

Brandy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. Come on in, and we'll move it into the room," Teresa replied, and they all headed inside. It was in the light that they could see just how bad Brandy looked. "Holy shit, Brandy, look at you! What did that asshole do to you?"

Brandy looked down. "Pretty much everything you can think of," she muttered.

Teresa simply brought her into her arms. "You're safe here with us," she whispered in her ear, and felt Brandy squeeze her. "Come on, let's get you something to eat first. You look like you're starving," she added, taking Brandy's hand in hers and leading her into the kitchen.

"I am pretty hungry," Brandy commented, her stomach suddenly growling loudly.

Teresa laughed. "When you have a husband like mine, you learn to always have the pantry stocked," she commented, and opened up the pantry. "What would you like?"

"Hell, I don't know," Brandy replied, and walked over to her, looking at all the food they had. "Actually, you got pizza?"

"Uh-huh," Teresa replied, and headed over to the refrigerator.

"I'm gonna start bringing her stuff into the guest room," Glenn said, walked out of the room and into the basement.

"How did Mark take all of this?" Brandy asked once they had the pizza in the oven.

Teresa gave her a sorrowful look. "Not good at all. That's why I was so pissed over this. I hated seeing him hurt like that. I saw him go through the same thing with Jodi, and it killed me to see him hurt like that again. Right off the bat, he started going out every night, and every night would bring some random girl back home with him. I know, because he would tell Glenn, who would tell me. He does have a girlfriend now who he met about four months ago, and I can't stand that bitch. She clearly is just with him to say she fucked a celebrity, and I hate it. Mark may be stubborn-headed, but he's sensitive. He doesn't take broken hearts well."

Brandy hung her head. "I feel bad for causing him so much pain," she said in a quiet voice. It might have been Tom who caused all of this madness, but right now, she felt like everything was her fault.

"Brandy, damnit, quit blaming yourself! I know I said earlier it was your fault, but that was before I knew what really happened," Teresa said in a stern voice. She could see Brandy was hurting, and added in a softer voice, "None of this was your fault, okay?"

"I just feel like I lost Mark for good," Brandy commented in a quiet voice.

Teresa wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just give him time to come back around. I know he's still pissed and bitter over this, but once he knows what really happened, I'm sure he'll take you back."

"I hope you right," Brandy replied.

"Just you wait and see, babe. Mark can't stay away from you long," Teresa said as she walked over to the oven to check out the pizza. This comment made Brandy grin.

"Okay, it's all in the room," Glenn said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you for doing that, Glenn. I could have helped you, though," Brandy replied, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Brandy. I don't mind helping you out one bit," he replied, patting her back. "Hey, is that pizza almost done? It's making me hungry," Glenn added as he looked over at the oven, making the two of them laugh.

"God, can you not go two hours without eating?" Teresa demanded.

"What? I can't help it if I like my food," he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay, Glenn. You can have some of it," Brandy offered as she walked over to the cabinets and got out some plates.

"No, that's alright. You need it more than it do."

"I may be hungry, but trust me, I'm not hungry enough to eat a whole pizza," Brandy replied, making him chuckle.

"Alright, I'll eat a slice or two for you," he replied, getting out a couple of sodas as Teresa got the pizza out.

"You guys can catch up and whatnot. I'm gonna take a quick shower," Teresa said, and gave Glenn a quick kiss.

"Do you want us to save you some?" Brandy asked.

"No, that's okay," Teresa replied, and headed up the stairs.

"So how have you been Glenn?" Brandy asked as she cut the pizza into slices. "I can see you've been letting that gorgeous hair of yours grow out."

He grinned. "Yeah, but don't get too used to it. I think they're starting to talk about having me shave it off."

Brandy gasped. "No, Glenn, don't do that! I don't think I could handle it if you got rid of those curls," Brandy replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Relax, little one, relax. If they do decide to have me do it, it won't be for a while."

"That doesn't matter. I don't want you to EVER get rid of them," she muttered as she got herself some pizza.

"It's not like it's the end of the world," Glenn replied as he grabbed the rest of the pizza and sat down.

"Hey, where do you keep your spices?" Brandy asked.

"Above the oven," he said, pointing to the cabinets up there, and she walked over to them. As she reached up to grab the garlic salt in there, Glenn suddenly saw the scars on her lower back. "Brandy, come here," he said, and she walked back over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn around," he replied, and carefully lifted up her shirt when she did so.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to pull away.

"Relax, I'm just looking at your back," he replied, and had her once more face away from him. He was at a lost for words as he looked at her bare back. Lines crisscrossed over her back, and mixed in with it were what looked like scars from a cigarette. "Did that bastard really do this to you?" he asked, and she nodded. Glenn shook his head, and carefully brushed his fingers across the skin. Seeing this made him feel even more guilty. "Shit, he really did a number on you, little one," he commented as he had her turn around to face him. "I really don't see how you were able to put up with his abuse like that."

She forced a small smile. "After a while, I just grew numb to it."

Glenn shook his head once more. "You are one tough girl, you know it?" he said. She grinned sheepishly as she sat back down. Changing the subject, he said, "Did Teresa tell you she bought Chuck's Diner?"

"She did?" Brandy gasped.

Glenn nodded. "Chuck had to move away about five months ago, so he let Teresa become the new owner. She absolutely loves it, too." Taking a drink of his soda, he added, "I must admit, she's been doing a damn good job too. The diner has been doing really well."

"I'm glad to hear that. I always thought she would do good at something like that," she replied as she finished off a slice of pizza.

"Who would do good at what?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around, and found Teresa standing there. "I was just telling Brandy about how you own Chuck's Diner now," Glenn replied.

"Damnit, Glenn, I wanted to tell her!" Teresa exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Shit, I'm sorry babe," Glenn replied.

"It's alright," she replied, and walked over to them. Turning to face Brandy, she added, "Just so you know, I'm more than willing to let you work at the diner. Just say the word, and I'll make you my manager."

Brandy smiled at her. "I appreciate it, Teresa, but I'd like to see if I can get my job back at the hospital. I'll definitely keep that in mind, though," Brandy replied, and gave her a hug. When she pulled away, she stood up and said, "I'm really tired, so I think I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep."

"Night," Glenn and Teresa said simultaneously, and gave her a hug. The two of them cleaned everything up, and then headed up to bed as well.

"Teresa…you should have seen Brandy's back," Glenn commented. The two of them were lying in bed, with Glenn holding Teresa in his arms.

"What is that bad?" Teresa asked, looking up at him.

Glenn nodded. "I've never seen anything that bad," he replied.

"Poor girl," Teresa murmured, tightening her arm around him. "You have no idea how guilty about all of this."

"I do too. Brandy said she was willing to forgive us, though, and the way she was acting showed that she wasn't holding a grudge. I think she understands that this all was a huge misunderstanding, and that if we knew what had really happened we would have never acted the way we did," Glenn replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Teresa replied. Resituating herself, she then added, "I'm just wondering how Mark is going to take all of this." Glenn nodded, thinking the exact same thing.


	15. Chapter 14

Over the next six months, Brandy was able to slowly get back to a regular lifestyle. She had been able to get a job at the hospital like she wanted, but it wasn't the position she had before. Since she needed more hours, she decided to take up Teresa's offer, and become a shift manager at the diner. Over this time period, she was able to build up her savings account, and was merely weeks away from being able to get her own apartment. She had learned to accept that Mark no longer wanted anything to do with her, but that didn't make the pain go away. On one particular day, though, her world would be turned upside down.

**~*~*~*~**

Brandy wiped down the front counter, gazing up at the clock for the hundredth time. So far, today had been exceptionally long, and it didn't seem like it would get any better.

"Hey Brandy, can I head on home?" Karl called from in back.

"No Karl. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Brandy replied, growing irritated with him. The day was going by slow enough as it was, and him asking every five minutes if he could go home wasn't helping any. She brought the rag back to the sink, and Karl immediately walked over to her.

"Come on, Brandy, please?"

"Damnit, Karl, I said no! If you keep asking me, I'm gonna make you stay later! Is that clear?" Brandy demanded.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Damn," he replied, holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry, but you doing stuff like that doesn't help things when it's slow like this," Brandy said in a gentler voice.

"I understand, Brandy, it's just that I have a paper I really need to finish up."

Brandy placed her hands on her hips and let out an exasperated sigh. "Karl, why didn't you say something earlier?" He shrugged. "Look, I already said no, and I'm sticking to that. Teresa should be getting back soon, though, so I'm sure if you sweet talk her, you can head home early," Brandy added.

"I'm back, guys!" Teresa called out as she walked in through the back door of the diner.

"Hey Teresa. We just got done talking about you, actually," Brandy replied.

"Oh really now?" Teresa commented, raising an eyebrow.

Brandy was about to say something, when she heard someone walk in through the front door. "Let me go get that. Karl, you talk to her," she said, and headed up front.

Just as Brandy was about to talk out into the view of the customer, though, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was Mark standing there at the counter. She immediately noticed how drastic he had changed look-wise. The first thing she noticed was that he no longer had his long black hair. It was now cut quite short, and had some of his natural red hair peeking through. He no longer had just a goatee, but a mustache as well, and it matched the color of his hair. _"Damn, he looks good,"_ Brandy thought to herself. When he removed his sunglasses, though, she could see the anger burning in his emerald orbs, and knew it was her that made him so angry

Suddenly scared as hell to face him, Brandy hurried in back, pulled Teresa aside from Karl and whispered, "Teresa, it's Mark up front. Please, I'm begging you to take his order. I'm so afraid to face him."

"Brandy, you have to face him sometime," Teresa replied.

"I know I do, just not here!" Teresa sighed, and Brandy added, "Please, Teresa. I'm begging you. Don't make me do this."

"Alright, fine. I'll do it this time," Teresa replied, and headed up front. Brandy paced back and forth, her hands clasped behind her back and her head hung as she did so.

"Hey Brandy, you okay?" Karl asked.

She looked up, and found all three of the cooks watching her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about bad memories, that's all," she replied. Content with her answer, they went back to their conversation, and Brandy let out a silent sigh of relief.

When Teresa walked in back, she handed the cooks their order, and said to Brandy, "He wants to talk to you."

The color immediately left Brandy's face. "Are you serious?"

Teresa nodded. "He said he wasn't leaving until he saw you," Teresa replied.

Brandy sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to face him," she said, and hesitantly made her way up front. "Hey Mark," she greeted him, forcing a smile. He simply nodded, his face revealing no emotion.

"When'd you get back in town?" he asked.

"A-About six months ago," she replied, trying hard to keep her voice calm.

He scoffed. "And you never bothered to call, or anything?" he replied, his voice harsh.

"I-I wasn't sure how you would react," she stammered, growing more nervous by the second.

He laughed dryly and shook his head. "So why did you do it?"

This caught her off guard. "Do what?" she asked, her eyebrows burrowed in a frown.

"I'm not dumb, Brandy. Why did you leave me?"

Brandy looked down. "You really think I left you…don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"When you leave me a note like the one you left me, yeah, I tend to make the assumption that you left me," he replied sardonically. It was obvious he was growing angrier by the second.

"Look, Mark, I really don't want to talk about this here. If you come by Teresa's house later on tonight, though, we could-" Brandy tried to suggest, when he stopped her from saying any more by holding up his hand.

"Just don't. I'm really not in the mood to hear your bullshit," he said in a cold tone.

Just then, the girl Brandy saw with him in his house came walking up to him, and wrapped am arm around his waist. "Did you get me what I wanted?" she asked, popping her gum loudly as she did so.

"Yeah, babe, I did," he replied, wrapping his own arm around her shoulders.

Unable to see the two of them together, Brandy shook her head and headed into the back. "You okay hon?" Teresa asked.

"I need a breather," Brandy replied, and headed out the back door.

"Guys, let me know when the food is done," Teresa said, and headed out after Brandy. She found her sitting on the small picnic table they had by the door. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Brandy replied in a quiet voice.

"He was an asshole, wasn't he?" Teresa asked. As she began to cry, Brandy simply nodded. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Teresa wrapped an arm around Brandy's shoulders. "He isn't even worth it, babe. Don't let him get to you."

"He wouldn't even let me try and explain! God, he's so fucking stubborn," Brandy cried.

Beyond furious at Mark, Teresa simply comforted Brandy, and thought to herself_, "God damnit, Mark, I'm going to fucking kill you!"_ It appeared Teresa was going to have to take things into her own hands.

**~*~*~*~**

Mark sat on his couch, staring at the floor as a million different things ran through his head. Seeing Brandy again had caught him off guard, and he couldn't get his mind off of her. Luckily, Sara had been gone a good portion of the day after they had seen Brandy, so he didn't have to deal with her whining and bitching. He wasn't sure anymore why he kept her around. Sure, she was great in bed, and really knew what she was doing, but other than that, he couldn't stand her. _"You know why you're keeping her around. It's because you want someone to take the place of Brandy, and you're too damn stubborn to accept the fact that you still want her,"_ he suddenly thought to himself.

"I do not," he grumbled out loud. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Muttering curses, he stood up and reluctantly answered the door, where he was greeted by Teresa, who was standing there. "Teresa, I am not-" he started to say, when she cut him off.

"Get in the fucking house. I don't care if you're in a bitchy mood or not, we need to talk," she demanded.

Reluctantly, he let her in, and asked once he shut the door, "What do you want Teresa?"

"How could you do that to Brandy? She was willing to give her explanation as to what happened, yet all you could do was be a complete dickhead to her!"

"She used me, Teresa! She led me to believe that she actually cared for me, and then dropped me like a bad habit. Sorry for being a bit bitter over it!" he replied, just as pissed off by now.

"You are in for one rude awakening. Sit down," Teresa said.

"I don't have to-"

"I said sit down!" she yelled, and he reluctantly did so. "I will admit, at once I was just as mad as you were over this whole thing, but that was because I thought she had left you."

"She DID leave me," he commented.

"Shut up and listen," Teresa demanded, and he stayed quiet. "Mark, you did not see her the night she came back. I love her to death, but there's no nice way of putting this. The poor girl looked like shit. You wanna know why she looked horrible? It's because for the past year, she hadn't been off fucking some other guy…she was literally in a living hell. You remember her telling you about Tom? Well he basically kidnapped her and brought her back to his apartment. That's where she's been. While YOU were the one fucking a random girl every night, she was getting beat up, raped, and on top of that she had to deal with the fact that we pretty much abandoned her." By now, Mark was left speechless. "Is that what you wanted to hear Mark? Are you glad to hear she was so miserable?" Teresa asked sarcastically.

"I had no idea," he said in a low voice.

Growing gentler, Teresa sat down by him and said, "Mark…she still loves you, too. I know she does, and I know you still care about her. I don't blame you for being upset, I really don't, but you need to try to make things right."

"It's too late for that," he muttered, looking down at his hands.

"No it's not, Mark. I know for a fact if you were to ask her for a second chance, she would take you back in a heartbeat."

"But I'm with Sara-"

"Damnit, Mark, quit being so stubborn! I know you never cared about Sara, everyone can see that. All you cared about was getting in her pants, and I know that is not the case with Brandy. You need to hurry up and mend things with her, before it's too late," Teresa said, and patted him on the back before standing up and heading over to the door. Before walking out, she turned to him and said, "Make the right decision, Mark."

He let out a sigh once she left, and pulled out his wallet. He turned to the picture he kept of Brandy in there, and looked down at it longingly. God, how he missed her. He missed her laugh, he missed her embrace, he missed the way she smelled, he missed her kisses…he missed everything about her. He just hoped she could forgive him after the way he treated her earlier. Right then and there, he concluded that he would make things right between the two of them, and planned on winning back what was rightfully his.


	16. Chapter 15

_Sorry for how long it has taken me to update this, guys! Hope you haven't lost interest in it, and that you enjoy the new chapter. :)_

* * *

Brandy sat on the couch, staring off into space as her mind once more began to wander to Mark. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past like this, but she couldn't help it. She knew he was the only guy she would ever love, and it killed her that he no longer felt the same way. Just then, Teresa walked into the room.

Brandy looked over at her, and said, "Look at you, sexy."

Teresa grinned and said, "Yeah, I know." This comment made Brandy laugh. Sitting down next to her, Teresa added, "Come have a few drinks with me. I'll pay for you."

"Teresa, I would love to go out with you, but tonight just isn't a good night."

"Please Brandy?" Teresa begged.

"Oh, don't do that," Brandy replied when Teresa gave her the puppy eyes.

"Why won't you go?"

"Because tonight I would not be very good company. I'm not in the greatest of moods, and I…I just need some time to myself. I need time to think."

Teresa sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise me that tomorrow we have a movie night. You can't back down out of it, either."

Brandy grinned. "You have a deal." Teresa smiled back and gave her a hug. "Have fun, and have a drink for me."

"Oh, I think I can manage that," Teresa replied, and they both laughed. "I'll see you in the morning," Teresa replied as she stood up, and they said good-bye before she headed out the door. Brandy waited until she heard Teresa drive off, and reached beneath the couch, grabbing the photo album she had been looking at. She opened it, and looked at the photos she had of her and Mark in there. To be honest, she really just wanted to reminisce all the good times they had shared together before pushing him into her past, and officially moving on. She knew she could never be happy if she kept dwelling on what used to be, so she was finally willing to let him go.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. She closed the album and stuck it back under the couch before walking over to the door and opening it. Her eyes went wide when she saw whom it was. "Mark…what are you doing here?" she asked.

He hesitated to say anything for a second, and then asked, "Is it okay if I come in?" When she didn't respond, he added, "Please? I need to talk to you."

"I guess so," she replied, and stepped aside to let him in. "You want anything to drink?" she asked, motioning to the kitchen.

He shook his head as he sat down on the couch. "I'm fine. Come sit down," he replied.

She hesitantly walked over to him, and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Why did you come over here?" she asked.

Mark ran a hand through his hair and let out a weary sigh. "I'm not really sure on how to say all of this, so I hope it comes out okay. As you already knew, I had thought you left me for another man, which is why I was so bitter towards you. Jodi had done the exact same thing to me, and I just couldn't take going through it again. Last week, after I talked to you at the diner, Teresa came over and explained to me what happened. By the time she left, I felt like a complete asshole. I should have listened to what you were trying to say, but because I'm so damn stubborn at times, I didn't, and I apologize for that." Taking a deep breath, he added, "Basically, what I'm trying to get at with all of this is that…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, and I'm hoping that maybe you would be willing to…possibly…give me a second chance?"

At first, Brandy didn't say anything, making Mark nervous as hell. Finally, though, she replied, "Mark, you are the only person I can say I have ever truly loved. I was crazy about you, and I still am. The way you treated me that day, though…it really hurt. I wanted to explain what happened, but you were being so god damn thickheaded that even if I did tell you the truth, you wouldn't have believed me! You have no idea how badly you hurt me, Mark. I don't blame you for being upset, but you never even gave me a chance."

Hearing her say that hit Mark hard. "I know, Brandy, and I'm really sorry. I know now what really happened, and I feel horrible now for ever being angry with you. Deep down, I knew that letter wasn't truly your doing, but I was so quick to come to conclusions that I didn't see it then." Looking back up at her, he added, "I do still love you, Brandy, and I don't think I ever stopped loving you. The only reason I was with Sara was to get my mind off of you. I guess I was trying to replace you, but there's no way I can. I understand if you don't want to give this a second chance, but I'm really hoping you'll say yes, because I honestly don't think I could stand another day without you," he said, and hoped she would forgive him.

By now, tears had come to her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Mark nodded. "Every word, darlin'."

As the tears began to fall, Brandy threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she tried to contain her tears. He really did love her! It felt good to hug him again, and to feel his strong arms around her. Burying her face in his chest, she deeply inhaled his masculine scent, never wanting this moment to end.

"_Damn, it feels good to have her in my arms again,"_ Mark thought to himself, closing his eyes as he held her close to him. The only other time he had felt this happy was when she said yes to his proposal. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair, and never wanted to let her out of his arms. He vowed then and there to never let her get away. Gently pulling her away, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Both of them felt the sparks shooting between them as soon as their lips met. Brandy slid her arms back around Mark's neck, and pressed herself against him, suddenly wanting nothing more than for Mark to make love to her. He could sense this, and gently laid her back on the couch, to where he was above her. Brandy intertwined her legs with his and pulled his body closer to hers as she deepened the kiss. Slipping his hand beneath her shirt, Mark caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, before finally covering her breast and gently massaging it. He heard her gasp silently, and felt her pulling his shirt up his back as her hands ran across the broad expanse of his back.

"Brandy, wait," he panted, forcing himself to pull away.

"What's wrong, Mark?" she purred as she stroked his stomach.

"I didn't want it to happen like this," he replied, looking around the room. Standing up, he swiftly lifted her up into his arms, and asked, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down that hall, first door on the right," she replied, nuzzling his neck, and he immediately carried her through the house, until they reached their destination.

Swinging the door wide open, Mark carried her into the room and gently set her down on the bed. Joining her, he brought her up onto her knees, to where they were kneeling in front of each other on the bed, and once more kissed her. While they touched and caressed, their clothes fell to the floor one by one, as they undressed each other, until they both were completely naked. As he once more gave her a deep kiss, Mark pressed his hips closer to hers. Brandy gasped loudly when his cock brushed up against her most private area, sending wonderful sensations running up her spine. He pulled away and asked in a husky voice, "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't stop," Brandy replied anxiously, her hands running along his shoulders. With an evil grin, he laid her back on the bed and started kissing her neck. Brandy closed her eyes when he started doing this, biting her lip as she stretched her neck out to give him better access. He made his way higher up her neck, until he reached the spot behind her ear. He heard her gasp as soon as he did this. It may have been over a year, but he still knew where her sweet spots were. When she started whimpering, silently begging him to take her, he finally made his way further down her body, taking one of her rosy buds into his mouth. This made Brandy cry out and arch her back, thrusting her nipple deeper into his mouth. Once he had both of them hard and erect, he moved his way further down her body, until he was merely inches from her heated center.

When he slid his fingers inside her, he could feel just how wet she was, and grinned smugly at this. "I can see you really did miss me," he murmured as he eased his thick digits in and out of her. She simply whimpered in response, her hands gripping the sheets as her hips moved in sync with his hand.

"Mark, please…I can't take the teasing anymore," she pleaded. Giving into her needs, he lowered his head and snaked his tongue inside her wet slit. Brandy cried out in appreciation, her thighs closing around his head. Draping her legs over his shoulders, Mark raised her hips off of the bed, bringing her closer to him, and closed his mouth around her clit as he started suckling it. When he started doing this, Brandy immediately grasped his head, running her hands through his short auburn hair as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her. "Oh shit, Mark, make me come," she whimpered, tugging on his hair. As he sucked harder on her clit, he slid two fingers inside her tight hole, and started stroking her g-spot. When he did this, Brandy started rocking her hips along with his motions, giving the telltale sign that it wouldn't be much longer for her. Mark stroked her as hard as he could, making her moans quickly grow louder and louder, until she was screaming out her pleasure. He eagerly drank in the sweet juices she gave him, until there was no more, and crawled his way back up her. Lying on his side, he gazed down at her, mesmerized by her beauty as she came down from her high. Knowing he was only one who ever made her feel this good is what made this moment so special, because it was him and only him who ever got to see her like this. Leaning down, he softly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, she suddenly pushed him onto his back. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "It's your turn now," she said in a seductive voice, and started kissing his chest. Mark simply closed his eyes as he enjoyed every second of what she did to him. A growl rumbled deep in his chest when she started teasing his nipples, his cock immediately reacting to her actions. She kissed her way down his body, playfully biting him every now and then, until she reached his fully erect cock. "Looks like you were glad to see me as well," she said teasingly as she softly stroked his inner thighs.

"You have no idea, baby," he murmured, as one of his hands wrapped around the bar on the headboard. Taking him in her hand, she started running her hand along his length, lightly squeezing him when she reached the root. After a couple of times of this, he could already feel a tingling forming in the pit of his belly, and said, "If you keep that up, I won't last much longer." She could feel his member quiver beneath her touch, and knew he must have been just as anxious as she was. Taking pity on him, she lowered her head and took the tip in her mouth. Groaning, he entangled his free hand in her hair as she lowered her mouth on his cock. "Oh god, how I've missed this," he thought to himself, letting out a silent sigh as she started bobbing her head up and down. Up until now, he had forgotten just how good she was at this. When she started picking up the pace, he thrusted his hips upward into her hot mouth, and grunted, "Yeah, baby, give it to me just how I like it."

Knowing what that was, she started deep-throating him as she massaged his balls. This got a loud groan from him, and he spread his legs further apart as he thrusted quicker into her mouth. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Brandy started gently tugging on his sack as she pumped the root of his cock, until he groaned loudly, shooting his seed down her throat. She willingly swallowed every drop of his load, and then moved back up him, straddling him as she pressed soft kisses all over his face.

Mark couldn't help but to grin when he felt her doing this. She had always been such a sweet little thing, and always knew how to melt his heart. Opening his eyes, Mark looked up at her, and found her smiling warmly at him. He smiled back and pulled her down to him, giving her a gentle kiss. He was brought back, though, when she quickly deepened it, boldly thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He did the same to her, their tongues intertwining erotically as their passion once more began to rise. When she moved her kisses down to his jaw line, Mark growled, "Brandy, baby, I need to be inside you." She looked down at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes, and started stroking his shaft back to its full erectness. She raised herself up, and with his help, was able to lower herself onto his throbbing erection. Mark groaned loudly as soon as he was fully inside her. He had forgotten just how tight she was, and it was almost too much for him to handle. "Shit, darlin', you're so fucking tight," he groaned as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Oh god, I've missed this," she gasped, bracing her hands on Mark's chest as she rocked faster.

"Now that you're mine again, I plan on fucking that sweet pussy of yours every night I can," he growled as he tightly grasped her hips. She moaned in response, letting her head fall back as she started steadily increasing her speed. Planting his feet on the mattress, Mark started arching his hips upward to meet her strokes, gazing down at where they were joined as he did so. Brandy whimpered as she started bouncing up and down on him, suddenly needing to feel that release she knew would come. Together they started moving faster and faster, the sounds of pleasure they were making growing louder as the end grew nearer for them.

Mark could feel that tingling beginning to form in his nether region, when Brandy suddenly clamped down on him and cried out in ecstasy as she came. Gritting his teeth, Mark squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails painfully into her hips as he fought the urge to come. He wasn't quite ready to end it yet.

Once it passed, Brandy could feel Mark pulsing within her, and knew he hadn't come yet. Looking down at him, she found him watching her, a look of pure lust etched onto his face and his eyes dark with pleasure. After gazing at each other for a while, Mark gently pulled her down onto him and gave her a passionate kiss. As they shared this moment of intimacy, their hands softly roamed over one another's body, the passion they had once felt for each other burning stronger than ever. Holding her to him with one arm, Mark carefully rolled over, to where he was now on top. He finally pulled away, and looked down at her, his eyes now full of tender caring. Brandy slid her hands down his chest, and then back up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him down, she gave him a soft kiss, and pressed her cheek to his once she pulled away. "Make me scream your name, Mark," she whispered in his ear, her voice raw with desire.

"I plan on it, baby," he replied huskily, and with that started slowly thrusting into her. She sighed and ran her hands along the plane of his back as she met his thrusts. Leaning up, Brandy sucked and kissed his neck as her hands traveled lower to his ass, and squeezed the taut muscles. This made Mark growl as he moved faster.

"Harder, Mark, harder," she murmured in his ear, urging him on. As soon as she said this, Mark started quickly increasing his pace, until he was pounding into her. This made her squeal in appreciation as she eagerly kept up the pace with him.

Mark grunted as he pumped into her, suddenly unable to get enough of her sweet pussy. Sure, the sex between him and Sara had been good, but it was nothing compared to what he experienced with Brandy. With her, it was about more than just the pleasure he received.

Needing to feel her come, Mark drove himself into her as deep as he could. The bed knocked loudly against the wall, and the bedsprings squealed noisily in protest to their rapid movements, but they simply kept moving faster. "Oh shit, I'm almost there," Brandy whimpered, her nails digging into his back. Reaching down between them, Mark started stroking her swollen clit, making her cry out and buck against him.

"Scream out my name, baby. Let it all go," he growled in her ear, his thrusts turning into short stabs as the end started quickly approaching for him as well.

Her whimpers grew louder and louder, until she suddenly tossed her head back and cried out, "Oh Mark!"

Feeling her tighten around him is what triggered Mark's orgasm, and he buried himself inside her as he growled, "Brandy!" His movements grew slower and slower, until he was barely rocking and forth, wanting to save each rippling sensation. Finally, he collapsed onto her, tucking his head beneath her chin. Brandy wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both let out a sigh of content.

"Wow," she breathed, idly stroking his hair.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, nuzzling against her. After lying like that for a while, trying to regain his strength, Mark pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, pulling Brandy into his arms. Resting her head on his chest, she snuggled against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body against hers, and his strong arms around her.

"I love you," she sighed, lazily circling her fingertip around his nipple.

Mark looked down at her, brought back by this. How could she say that to him after the way he treated her? Tightening his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you too, darlin'."

With a grin on her face, Brandy closed her eyes and sighed, quickly falling asleep. Not long after her, Mark fell asleep as well, both of them feeling more relaxed than they had in over a year.

********

Teresa finally got back to the house at about three that morning. She was tired, but it was well worth it. She needed to get her mind off of Glenn, and that was the perfect thing to do so. As she looked up at the house, though, guilt began to sink in. Here she was, going out and partying, while Brandy sat at home, miserable and all alone. She knew she should have brought Brady with her. _"Stop feeling so guilty. Brandy had specifically said she didn't want to go along. The last thing you want to do is force her to do something like this," _she thought to herself. She walked up the porch steps, and headed inside. A frown covered Teresa's face when she saw the light were still on. Turning off the ones in the living room, she headed down the hall, and found Brandy's door wide open. This was also odd, considering the fact that Brandy ALWAYS slept with her door shut. Suddenly nervous, Teresa walked over to her room, and looked inside. She couldn't help but to smile warmly when she saw Brandy was in there, alright…with Mark's arms wrapped tightly around her as the two of them slept peacefully. She should have known this would happen. It was obvious the two of them were made for each other, so it would only be a matter of time before they ended up back together. Silently walking into the room, she carefully pulled the covers up over the two of them, and gave Brandy a soft kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room, and quietly shutting the door behind her. Turning off the rest of the lights, she got herself ready for bed, dreams of Glenn lulling her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for how long this has taken me. Between classes and work, I just did not have the time to focus on it. I will try my darndest to get it finished, though! Promise. :)**

* * *

As soon as Brandy woke up, she immediately noticed that she was lying next to someone. Slowly opening her eyes, she got up onto her elbow and frowned when she found Mark sleeping next to her, and saw that they both were naked. Suddenly, the previous night's events flooded her mind, and she couldn't help but to smile warmly. It felt good to know that Mark was once more hers. Lying back down, she snuggled against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Closing her eyes, she realized how tired she still was, and ended up falling back asleep.

About two hours later Mark woke up, and he grinned when he found Brandy lying there in his arms, looking like an angel as she slept. Brushing her hair back, he softly kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly, and a few seconds later opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured, trailing a fingertip along her arm.

She smiled sleepily. "Good morning to you too, handsome," she replied, tightening her arm around him.

"Last night was amazing," he commented, running his fingers through her hair.

Brandy nodded. "VERY amazing," she replied.

Mark chuckled. "In fact…just thinking about it makes me want to go another round," he growled in her ear, pulling her close to him.

Brandy groaned in protest. "Mark, I just woke up. I don't have the energy to go anything right now, much less THAT," she groaned, and he laughed.

"How about a good morning kiss, then?" he asked.

"I think I can handle that," she replied, grinning, and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm going to take a shower," and sat up.

Mark was about to respond, when he caught site of her back, and said, "Wait, Brandy, come here." Brandy frowned, but scooted back toward him. Mark gently had her turn around, and was left speechless when he saw the scars covering her delicate skin.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see those," she whispered.

"What the hell did that asshole do to you?" Mark demanded as he looked at the scars.

"Pretty much anything you can think of," she said in a quiet voice that was filled with guilt. Knowing this must have been bringing memories back, Mark gently pulled her back down to him. Having her lie on her side, he laid behind her and softly traced every scar on her back.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, darlin'," he whispered in her ear, kissing the back of her neck. This made her smile.

"Mark, you don't have to be nice. I know my back looks horrible," she replied.

He had her face him. "I'm not just saying that, okay? You really do look beautiful. I always have, and always will think that, and it's never going to change for me," he said, and grinned when she smiled at him. Taking her face in his hand, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Come join me in the shower?"

She gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't keep me waiting," he replied with a wink, and grinned as he got up and headed into the bathroom. Brandy couldn't help but to watch his ass as he walked away, and looked up at the ceiling as she laid back in the bed. Was this really happening? Were her and Mark really back together? She heard the water in the shower start,

Getting out of bed, she slipped into the bathroom, and found Mark rinsing shampoo out of his hair. Getting in behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back. "It's about time," he commented, wrapping his arm around hers.

"Oh shush, I didn't take that long," she giggled, nuzzling against him.

"Come around here so I can see you," he said, and gently pulled her around him so that they were standing facing each other. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, unable to remember the last time he had been this happy. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss, and was brought back when she wrapped her arms around his neck and boldly thrusted her tongue into his mouth. Not missing a beat, Mark did the same to her as his hands slid lower down her back, and cupped her ass. Moaning softly, Brandy ground herself into him, desperate to feel that release only he could give her.

"Mark," she softly sighed, playfully biting his neck. "I need you."

"Oh now you're in the mood, huh?" he asked teasingly.

She shot him a glance. "Well I can leave, if you would rather," she said, and went to leave the shower when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You ain't going anywhere," he growled, and passionately kissed her. She moaned at the intensity of his kiss, and once more proclaimed her need for him. "You want me to scratch that itch for you, baby?" he murmured huskily in her ear, and backed her up against the wall.

Taking his cock in her hand, she whispered back, "I think you know the answer to that one, babe." Not replying, Mark immediately covered her mouth with his and lifted her up off of the ground. Brandy ran a hand through his hair as she eagerly returned the kiss. Things quickly heated up, and before either one knew it, they were crying out their climaxes.

She kept her arms tightly wound around his neck and brushed soft kisses across his shoulder as they basked in the afterglow. Everything was falling right back into place, and becoming as it was before all of this insanity started.

Mark nuzzled against her neck. "I love you," he murmured, his warm breath puffing out onto her shoulder.

"I love you too, big guy," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. Putting Brandy down, Mark had her look up at him, and gave her a gentle kiss. Once they pulled away, she noticed the water had turned cold, and said, "We need to hurry up." Noticing this as well, Mark turned up the hot water, and they quickly finished the shower. Once they were out and dried off, Mark got changed into his clothes as Brandy blow-dried her hair.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Mark commented once they both were changed, his stomach suddenly growling loudly.

"Yeah, me too. I'll make us something," Brandy replied, and took his hand in hers as they made their way into the kitchen. There, they found Glenn and Teresa already preparing breakfast. "Morning you two," Brandy greeted them, making Mark smirk.

"Morning," they replied simultaneously.

"Glenn, when'd you get in?" Brandy asked.

"About four this morning," he replied, setting more food on a plate. "Why?"

"Just wondering, really. I didn't hear you come in last night," Brandy replied simply.

"So Mark…what are you doing here?" Teresa asked, wanting to bring the attention to the fact that Mark had stayed the night with Brandy.

"I came by last night to talk to Brandy. We ended up talking for a really long time, so I just stayed the night. Hope you guys don't mind," Mark replied.

"_That is such a lie!"_ Teresa thought to herself, remembering how she found them naked in bed early that morning.

"No, it's fine. You know my house is your house," Glenn replied, turning off the burners. "Food's done," he added as he brought it over to the table.

"Good, cause I'm starving," Brandy replied, and started helping herself to Glenn's delicious cooking.

"So how long are you guys in town?" Teresa asked once they had started eating.

"Two weeks for me and Mark," Glenn replied.

"That's wonderful! Hey, why don't we all do something? With Brandy back, it can be the four of us again, like it used to be," Teresa suggested.

"Yeah, sure. That's be great," Mark replied, taking Brandy's hand in his underneath the table. This made her smile.

Once they had finished eating, and cleaning up the dishes, Mark went with Brandy up to her room, so he could have a moment of privacy with her. "What is it Mark?" she asked once they were finally alone.

Taking her hands in his, Mark said, "Don't say yes if you don't want to, but…I was wondering if…you wanted to move back in with me." He looked back up at her when she didn't say anything, and added, "We can wait a while longer if you want-"

Brandy brought a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I would love to, Mark," she replied, smiling warmly at him.

"Are you just saying that?" he asked, and she laughed.

"No, Mark, I'm not. I want to move back in. I want to get back to the way things used to be. Back before…well…you know."

Mark nodded, and then grinned. "I was hoping you'd say yes," he commented, and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away, he asked, "Did you wanna start packing your things up now? I can bring my truck over, and with Glenn and Teresa's help, we should get it done in no time."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He gave her another kiss, and said, "I'll be right back." She nodded, and he kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. As Brandy started making the bed, and getting her things together, Teresa said in a casual tone, "So…you and Mark are back together, huh?"

"Yep," Brandy replied, getting the boxes out of her closet and putting her stuff in them.

"You guys didn't…oh, I dunno…do more than talk, did you?"

Brandy looked up at Teresa, an irritated look on her face. "Teresa, that is our business, and our business only."

"I know. Just curious, that's all," she replied in an innocent tone. Helping Brandy fold her clothes, Teresa added, "You know, I thought it was really odd how when I came home, nearly all of the lights were still on. After you guys had gone to sleep, might I add."

"Teresa, stop it," Brandy warned her.

"Come on, you gotta give me a little something," Teresa pleaded.

"Fine! Mark came over here last night, we decided to give out relationship a second chance, and ended up having sex! There, happy now?"

"Details! Give me details!"

"No! I already told you more than you needed to know," Brandy replied. "All I am going to say is he is as good as I remembered."

Teresa laughed at this, and frowned when she suddenly caught onto the fact that Brandy was packing. "What are you doing?"

Brandy looked back over at her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing, silly."

"Yeah, I got that, but…why?"

"Mark asked me to move back in with him, and I said yes."

Teresa smiled at this. "I knew things would work out between you two," she replied, her comment making Brandy smile as well.

Just then, Glenn walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around.

"Brandy's moving back in with Mark," Teresa replied.

"No shit? Hey, that's great!" Glenn said, giving Brandy a hug.

"You ready for me to get out of here or something?" Brandy asked teasingly.

"Aw, come on. You know it isn't like that. I meant that in a good way."

"Yeah, I know," Brandy replied as she put more clothes in a box. "Wanna help?"

"Not really, but I'll help anyway," Glenn said, and started tossing her shoes into a box. With Glenn and Teresa's help, Brandy was able to get her things unpacked within an hour.

"Am I too late for helping out?" Mark asked, poking his head in the room.

"No. You're actually just in time to help us bring this out to the truck," Brandy replied, handing him two boxes.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically, and headed down the stairs with Brandy heading down behind him. Once the reached the door, Mark put the box down and turned around to face her. "I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"What's what?" Teresa asked as her and Glenn headed down the stairs.

"Her gift. Brandy, you have to close your eyes, or else I won't let you see it," Mark replied. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she closed her eyes. Standing behind her, Mark covered her eyes with his hands, just to make sure, and led her outside. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, and he uncovered her eyes. She blinked a couple of time, and squealed when she saw it. "My car!" she exclaimed, running over to it and checking it out. She had been devastated when Tom destroyed her Monte Carlo. That car had been her baby. Now, here it was, shining brightly in the sunlight and looking better than ever.

"I know how much you loved this thing, so I finally got it fixed up for you," Mark replied as he walked over to her.

"Thank you so much, Mark," she gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she covered his face in kisses.

"That's one nice car you got her, Mark," Glenn commented.

"I didn't get this for her, I simply fixed it. This was hers before she met me," Mark replied once Brandy had pulled away.

"No shit? Man, Brandy. You sure know how to pick your cars," Glenn said, his gaze going toward the Firebird she also had.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Old school cars have been one of my weaknesses," Brandy replied as she ran a hand along the hood of her car. "Enough talking, let's get the boxes in here! If they don't all fit in here, we can put them in my other car," she added, and went back in to grab some boxes. Within a couple of minutes, all of her stuff was loaded up. "Thanks for helping, guys," she said, giving Glenn and Teresa a hug.

"No problem," Glenn replied.

"Yeah, you know we're more than willing to help you out," Teresa added. "If there's anything else you need, just give us a call."

"Okay," Brandy replied, and gave them both one more hug before getting into her Firebird. Mark them got into the Monte Carlo, and they both waved before driving away.

As the two of them laid in bed, Brandy straddling Mark as they passionately kissed one another, she couldn't get her mind off of Mark's previous lover. Forcing herself to pull away, Brandy said, "Mark, there's something I need to ask you."

"Go ahead," he replied, his hands making their way beneath her shirt. She forced his hands away, and when he saw the serious look on her face, he added, "I promise you have my attention."

"Did you love Sara?"

Mark was brought back by this. "Did I ever love Sara?" he echoed. Brandy nodded. "That's a good question," he replied, and let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know anymore. Maybe at first, when I was still hurting over the loss of you, but by the end of our relationship any love I might have felt toward her was long gone. Why do you ask?"

"You'll think its stupid-"

"I will not, honey, now tell me."

"I…I guess a part of me feels like you still want to be with her, and that I'll eventually lose you to her again," she replied in a quiet voice.

Mark forced her to look at him. "First of all, what I had at once felt for her is nowhere near what I feel for you. Second, you couldn't pay me to go back to her. Trust me, baby. I do NOT want to be with her. I want you, and only you." Brandy smiled warmly at him, comforted by these words. Having her lean down, he murmured in her ear, "Now, why don't we pick back up where we left off?"

"I like the idea of that," she whispered back, and started once more kissing him. Brandy couldn't help but to feel relief, knowing he was truly over Sara, and that nobody could step in between them.


	18. Chapter 17

When Mark woke up the next morning, he expected to find Brandy's sweet face lying next to his, but instead was greeted to an empty space. He looked around, confused, and suddenly heard music dimly playing from downstairs. Getting out of bed, he put his sweatpants back on, and headed downstairs. He couldn't help but to grin when he found Brandy in the kitchen, singing along to the song _Horse With No_ _Name_ as she prepared breakfast and danced around the kitchen. He was unable to suppress the laugh that bubbled up from within him, the sound of his laugh making her spin around. "Oh, hey Mark," she greeted him, smiling sheepishly as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Morning darlin'," he chuckled as he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss.

"Morning to you too," she replied when he pulled away, giving him another kiss before bringing her attention back to breakfast. "This is almost done," she informed him, putting food on a plate. "I didn't know when you would be getting up, so I hadn't made the coffee yet. I'll get it in a-"

"No, don't worry about it, darlin'. You finish making the food, and I'll get the coffee," Mark said, and walked over to the coffee pot to start making it.

As she continued cooking, Brandy said, "So earlier this morning I was pondering over different things… and I got to thinking about how great it would be if we could be on the road together."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he poured the grinds into the coffee filter.

"What I mean is…if you didn't have a problem with it, if…maybe I could join you on the road," she explained, hesitation in her voice.

Mark looked over at her, his eyebrow cocked. "You wanna go with me on tour?" She nodded hesitantly.

"That is…if you wanted me to," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'd love it if you came along," Mark reassured her as he got down a mug.

"Really? You like the idea?"

"Brandy, I love it. Why are you acting that way? Hell, you know how much I used to beg to come along with me. That hasn't changed one bit, darlin'."

She grinned as relief washed over her. "I'm glad you like the idea as well. I hated how much we were apart, so this time I wanted us to be together more."

"As do I. It's about time you came to your senses," he said teasingly as he brought plates and silverware to the table. She playfully slapped his arm as he walked back by her, making him chuckle. "You know I'm kidding, babe," he said, kissing the top of her head before pouring himself some coffee. Just as he sat down, she turned off the burners and carried the food over to the table. "The food smells amazing," he commented, getting food for himself.

"Thanks."

"That is one thing I never stopped missing, was your amazing cooking."

"Didn't Sara cook?"

Mark laughed at this comment. "Yeah right! That bitch didn't even know how to turn on the stove. Hell, I was a better cook than her!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, honey. You're a great cook, especially when it comes to the grill," Brandy reassured him, covering his hand with hers.

"Not as good as you, though."

"You're still damn good, and better than a lot of people I know." Mark grinned at this, and changed the subject as they started eating. Once they finished, the two of them did the dishes together. Just as they finished putting them away, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mark said, and walked over to the door. He opened it and exclaimed, "Sara! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" she pouted, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mark pried her off of him and replied, "Sara, you are NOT my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh, we both know you still want me," she said in a cocky manner, and started to make her way inside, but Mark stopped her.

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"

Sara placed her hands on her hips, and just as she was about to say something, she heard someone inside ask, "Mark, is everything okay?"

They both turned around, and found Brandy standing there, a frown on her face. Brandy looked at Sara and asked, "Are you Sara?"

"What's it to you?" Sara demanded.

"I was curious, that's all. Mark's told me about you. I'm Brandy," Brandy replied, politely extending her hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Mark, we really need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Mark replied in a stern voice.

"I want another chance, Mark! I know things ended badly, but I'm willing to take you back."

Mark scoffed. "I wouldn't take you back if you paid me," he replied coldly, and tightly wrapped an arm around Brandy, showing her off like a trophy. "I found someone else, and you should too, because we are OVER."

"You can deny it all you want, Mark, but we both know that in the end you'll come back to me," Sara purred, running a hand up his chest. Brandy angrily swatted Sara's hand away. "Don't touch me, bitch!" Sara shrieked.

"Then keep your fucking hands off of Mark, you cunt," Brandy shot back. Sara glared at her.

"Sara, go home," Mark said coldly.

"No!"

"I'll say it again…GO HOME."

"I'm not leaving until you take me back," Sara said stubbornly, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Beyond furious, Brandy got out from Mark's hold, yanked Sara off of him, and tossed her to the ground. She then tackled her, punching and clawing Sara anywhere she could. Sara screamed and tried to protect herself, but was unable to block Brandy's deadly blows. Being experienced in boxing, Brandy knew exactly what she was doing.

As much as he loved seeing Brandy beat the living shit out of Sara, Mark knew that he should end this, and swiftly lifted Brandy up off of Sara. Brandy had started kicking as he did this, and one landed right on Sara's mouth. Sara screamed in pain and immediately grabbed her mouth as blood flowed from her mouth. "If you don't get your ass out of here now, I'll make you sorry you ever came here, bitch!" Brandy growled, still struggling against Mark's hold on her.

"Come on, you got her back," Mark murmured in her ear, trying to calm Brandy down. She eventually stilled, but her deep glare revealed her anger. "Sara, I think you better leave," Mark warned her.

"You two will pay for this!" Sara yelled, and struggled to her feet, walking away with a hurt pride and the wounds to prove it.

"Damn, baby. You really did a number on her," Mark commented once she was gone.

"Well I wasn't about to let that floozy hang all over you," Brandy huffed, running a hand through her hair. Seeing her look disheveled, with her hair a mess and her face flushed, Mark found himself growing turned on by it. She looked over at him, and when she saw the look on his face asked, "What?"

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he growled in her ear.

She grinned. "Do I, now?"

"Oh yeah."

She chuckled. "I assume you're hinting toward something?"

"You assumed right, baby," he replied, and suddenly lifted her up into his arms, making her squeal with surprise.

"And what would that be?" she murmured, running a hand along his chest.

"Why don't I show you," he replied huskily, and carried her up to their room where they made love for the rest of the morning.


	19. Chapter 18

Brandy had stepped out of the shower, when she noticed something hanging on the door. Walking over to it, she saw it was a sexy negligee, with a note attached that read:

**_I've got a surprise that you'll never forget, and want you to wear this for me._**

She grinned evilly as she slipped it on over her head, wondering just what this surprise was. Grabbing the blow dryer, she dried her hair before putting some lotion on. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was brought back. The floor was covered with rose petals, and the bedroom was softly lit by candles.

"Mark?" she called out, gingerly stepping into the room. A few seconds, Mark walked into the bedroom with two wine glasses in one of his hands.

He smiled warmly at her and said, "I was wondering when you would get out of there."

Brandy's mouth went dry when she saw he was wearing just a pair of black silk pajama pants. _"God, does he have any idea what he does to me?" _she thought to herself.

Mark's eyes involuntarily scanned her luscious figure._ "She is so damn beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky?"_ he thought to himself.

"What is all of this for?" Brandy finally asked as she walked over to him.

"You'll see in a moment," Mark replied, handing her a glass of champagne and leading her over to the bed.

Brandy took a drink and purred, "Mmmm, you knew what my favorite kind was."

"I never forgot," Mark replied as he took a drink as well. Finishing the rest in one swallow, Mark set his glass on the nightstand and set hers on the stand as well. Taking her hands in his, Mark said, "Brandy…my love and my life…I know we went through a rough patch not too long ago, but we were able to move on from it, and actually became closer than ever. Even though it was never officially called off, there's something I need to ask you a second time now." Kneeling before her, Mark pulled a small box out of his pocket and asked, 'Will you marry me?"

"Oh Mark," she breathed, her eyes glued on the stunning diamond ring he held in front of her. She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes, and added, "You know I will."

Filled with relief, Mark wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried himself against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his short hair as she smiled. This officially told her that he did love her, and that he wanted to spend all of eternity with her. Brandy squealed when he suddenly lifted her up and laid her back on the bed, his hard body pressing into hers as he looked down at her with darkened eyes. "I love you, baby," he murmured, stroking her face.

"I love you too, Mark," she replied, covering his hand with hers. Placing both hands on either side of her head, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Brandy slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her, suddenly wanting nothing more than for him to make sweet love to her. She felt his hands sliding up her thighs, bunching up the beautiful negligee he had gotten her in the process. Once he reached her waist, his hands slid to her inner thighs, massaging as they went higher and higher. She gasped and bucked against him when his hand covered her bare mound.

"No panties?" he murmured.

She grinned devilishly. "I didn't see the point," she whispered in his ear as her fingers started teasing his nipples. This made him growl in response.

"You're so hot, baby," he panted as he started working his magic with his fingers.

"You make me hot," she replied huskily, and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He groaned as he pulled his hand away and started grinding his crotch into hers. She moaned loudly when he pressed his throbbing erection into her, and started moving with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, whimpering as he directly stimulated her clit. As good as all of this felt, and as much as Mark wanted nothing more than to make Brandy come, he forced himself to stop. "No, Mark, don't stop…please don't stop," Brandy pleaded, moving her hips against him.

"Baby, if we keep this up, neither one of us will last much longer," he replied, his breathing still labored. Before she had the chance to protest, Mark kissed her and had her sit up, so he could pull the negligee off of her. He then started kissing his way down her body, making her breathing grow heavier by the moment.

Brandy cried out and immediately grasped his head when he snaked his tongue inside her, desperately needing to come. "Oh fuck," she groaned as he made love to her with his mouth, growing more overheated by the second. Tossing her head back, she moved her hips along with the motion of his tongue, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful sensations he gave her. As his mouth closed around her clit, Mark slid two of his fingers inside her wet heat, and started softly stroking her g-spot. He was determined to make her come, and he knew just how to do so. Brandy bit her lip and began whimpering when he began doing this, knowing it would be one hell of an orgasm if he kept it up. "Mark please…make me come," she pleaded, unable to take anymore of his blissful torture. Wanting to taste her essence, Mark began firmly stroking her g-spot as he licked and sucked her clit. "Yeah, just like that, baby," she whimpered, her hands tugging at his hair. Sliding his hands beneath her ass, Mark lifted her up closer to him as he continued to pleasure her. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit, I'm almost there," she groaned, her hips moving faster. When Mark bit down lightly on her clit, she immediately fell apart, crying out his name as she arched her back and clutched his head to her. He eagerly lapped up her sweet juices until there was no more, and crawled back up to her.

As Brandy came back down from her high, she could feel Mark turning her onto her side, and snuggling up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck, every now and then brushing kisses along her shoulder. _"Oh shit…don't tell me he's ready to call it a night already!"_ Brandy thought to herself. Just as she was about to beg Mark to make love to her, he raised her leg, draping it back over his hip, and gave himself a couple of strokes before pulling out and sliding into her. Brandy immediately moaned in appreciation and grabbed handfuls of the cover as she bucked back against him, not in the mood for being gentle.

"Slow down, darlin'. We got all night," he murmured in her ear, pressing her ass snugly into his crotch as he started slowly thrusting into her. Closing her eyes, Brandy indulged in the feeling of his large hands caressing her bare skin, and the feeling of his thick cock completely filling her. "Baby, you feel so good," he groaned in her ear, teasing her nipples as he started thrusting a bit quicker.

"You do too, baby," she replied, her voice choppy as she reached back and squeezed his ass. This made him growl and move quicker, his hand sliding down the front of her to where her legs joined. She gasped when he started playing with her clit, and started once more moving against him, making him go even deeper in her. "Mark, I…I…"

"Tell me what you want, Brandy," he murmured in her ear.

"Fuck me harder," she whispered. Needing his own climax, Mark increased the pace, making her moan loudly.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?"

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, keeping up with him as he continued to thrust faster and harder. Hearing his grunts and pants in her ear turned Brandy on with each passing second, making her want to feel him come deep within her.

Knowing she would soon need her release, Mark drove himself as deep, hard and fast as he could into her, making her squeal and buck even harder against him. "Cum for me, baby. Let it all go. Come on, you know you want to. Let me hear you scream my name," he whispered in her ear, his thrusts turning into short stabs. As he continued to whisper dirty things in her ear to encourage her on, Brandy could feel her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Oh Mark!" she suddenly cried out when it hit.

Feeling her clench him is what brought Mark over the edge, and he bit down on her shoulder to stifle his moans as he spilled his seed within her. They remained motionless for a while, wanting to savor the pleasure they felt, and eventually fell back against the pillows. Mark pulled out of her and pressed her body tightly to his. "God, I love you," he panted, nuzzling his face in the back of her neck.

"I love you too, honey," she replied, turning in his arms and burying herself against him. With what little strength they had, they managed to get beneath the covers and held onto each other as they slowly slipped into slumber.


	20. Chapter 19

As Brandy began to wake up, she immediately noticed that she was alone in bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around the room, wondering where Mark was. Suddenly, she saw him walk out of the bathroom, and place his razor in his large traveling bag. "Morning darlin'," he greeted her, walking over to the bed and sitting down by her. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss before going back to what he was doing.

"What time is it honey?" she asked sleepily, clearing her throat when she heard how thick with sleep her voice was.

"About six."

"Fuck, it's too early," she groaned, making him chuckle. "Are you packing?" Brandy asked as she stretched languorously.

"Yeah," he replied, putting a shirt in his bag.

"I thought you had all your things together?"

"I do, overall. Just getting together a few last minute things." Looking up at her, he asked, "You sure you're ready to come along with me?"

For the past week, they had talked religiously about her going along with him. Together, they thoroughly discussed both the pros and cons of her accompanying, and in the end decided her joining him on the road would be the best choice. "I think so," she replied, suddenly feeling both nervous and anxious.

Mark sat next to her on the bed. "Baby, why are you so nervous about doing this?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

Brandy hesitated, before replying, "I think it's a mixture of things. For starters, I've never really been on the road like this before, so the idea of it is a little intimidating." Looking down, she added quietly, "Plus…I don't know, I guess I worry it will effect what we have," and squeezed Mark's hand as she said this.

"What would make you think that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe having me around all the time like this will change what you think of me. I just worry about losing you again, that's all."

Leaning down, Mark kissed her passionately. "What I think of you could never change, baby, and neither can the love I have for you. Sorry, but you're stuck with my big ass for the rest of time," he reassured her, smirking at his last comment.

With tears in her eyes, Brandy laughed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her for a kiss. "I love you," she sighed against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back, and gave her one more kiss before getting back up. "We have a long day ahead of us, so you need to get up and going," Mark added as he zipped up his suitcase.

Turning onto her stomach, Brandy pulled the pillow over her head and said, "Give me five more minutes."

"No, now," Mark replied as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, pulling the cover down off of her. She curled up into a little ball, but refused to get up. His eyes scanned her figure, wanting nothing more than to lie in bed with her and make love for the rest of the day, but knew if they didn't get going now, they would end up running late. "Come on, baby, it's time to get up," he added, and tried to pull the pillow away, but she had a death grip on it.

"No, I'm still tired," she groaned, and made a weak attempt at swatting his hand away.

"Well tough shit. Get that cute little ass of yours out of bed and in the shower, or else I'm gonna take you in there myself!" Reluctantly, she threw the pillow at him and sat up, stretching and giving him a kiss before finally getting out of bed.

"Would you do me a favor and bring my big suitcase downstairs when you take yours, babe?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just hurry up and take a shower," he replied as he stood up.

"Damn, you're bossy this morning," she muttered as she walked toward the bathroom, and squeaked when he suddenly pulled her to him.

"If you keep it up, I'll show you bossy," he murmured in her ear, making chills go down her spine.

"Oh really? And how do you intend on doing so?" she asked.

"By bending you over my knee."

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that," she purred, grinding back against him.

Mark had to stifle a groan when she did this. "Baby, we're gonna end up being late," he protested as he let her go.

She turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. "I think we can make time for a quickie," she said in a mischievous voice.

Running his hands down her back, Mark cupped her ass and pulled her closer to him as he leaned down and gave her a lustful kiss. Moaning in response, Brandy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, wanting to feel him buried inside her. He ran his hands along her sides, and suddenly pulled her away. "Brandy, as much as I would love to take you right here right now, we really don't have time for this," he said.

"Fine, I'll go take my fucking shower," she muttered, and went to head into the bathroom, when he stopped her.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to our hotel, I plan on giving you what you want," he murmured in her ear, and kissed her temple before letting her go.

"I look forward to it, too," she replied, and winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Mark once more continued to pack his bag, unable to keep the smirk he gave from his face.

Brandy looked around the airport, intrigued by its unfamiliar atmosphere. Mark saw her looking around in amazement, and grinned. "Is this really your first time in an airport?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, her eyes still looking around. "Aside from the chaos, I love it."

Mark chuckled and squeezed her as they made their way to the rental car desk. Once they had a rental car, Mark put their bags in the trunk of it before getting in and driving away. "So who is your match against tonight?" Brandy asked as she changed the radio station.

"Brock."

"Are you supposed to win?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he is. I really need to talk to Brock about the match, to be honest," Mark replied as he turned onto another street.

"Well don't kick his ass too badly," she commented, making him laugh.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, but I can't promise anything," he replied, and it was her turn to laugh. "You have no idea how glad I am that you came along," Mark added, taking her hand in his and squeezing.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad I came along as well. It'll be nice not only to be able to be together more, but also to get to see what you do," Brandy commented as she covered his hand with her free one, cradling it in her lap as she idly toyed with his fingers. This made a grin cross Mark's face.

"I think you're really got to like some of the people here."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Well the first one that comes to my mind is Stephanie. She's a really sweet girl."

"Oh really now? Is she a girl you've been hanging out with?" Brandy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Babe, come on. Don't think like that."

"You can think I'm cheating, but when it comes to you all of a sudden I'm overreacting? Is that how it works now?"

Mark was growing frustrated. "Brandy, you know I didn't mean it like that. Please don't do this. I don't want us to fight." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Yes, I do talk to Stephanie, and yes, I would say we're good friends, but that is it, I swear. When I was going through my divorce, Stephanie was one of the people who helped me through it. She's like a sister to me. I'm not attracted to her…I'm attracted to you. I don't want to be with her…I want to be with you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have put that ring on your gorgeous little finger."

This comment made Brandy smile. "Okay, you've convinced me. Sorry for acting a bit overprotective." Kissing the back of his hand, she added in a quiet voice, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Oh honey," Mark said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "You'll never lose me, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise that I'll never leave you. Hell, I would be the biggest idiot on the face of the earth if I let you go."

Smiling, Brandy rested her head on his shoulder as she took in Mark's presence, indulging in the peaceful happiness he gave her.

"_Life can't get any better than this_," Mark thought to himself as he held Brandy in his arms, idly stroking her hair. As soon as the two of them had gotten to the hotel, they ended up making love, which always seemed to get better and better each time they did so. He gazed out the bay windows overlooking the city, and then looked down at Brandy who was fast asleep. God, she was perfect. He couldn't have asked for anyone else to be with. She had everything he ever wanted in a girl, and the thought of her being his for the rest of his life made Mark grin. Tightening his arms around her, he gazed at her upper body, which was gloriously bared for his viewing pleasure, and softly caressed her smooth skin. He wished they could stay here for the rest of the day, and never have to get up from one another's embrace.

Just then, the phone began to ring, bringing Mark out of his thoughts. Not wanting Brandy to wake up, he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark, it's Glenn. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my hotel room. Why?"

"Well normally you're at the arena by now."

"What time is it?" Mark asked, looking over at the clock. "Oh shit, I need to get going."

"What's up with you today? You're never late."

"Let's just say…I got held up with unfinished business."

"Brandy came along, didn't she?"

"You're damn right," Mark replied smugly, making Glenn chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Just get your horny ass here."

"Fuck you, Glenn," Mark chuckled, and they said good-bye to one another before hanging up. As much as he hated to do so, Mark knew they needed to get going, and started shaking Brandy. "Come on, baby, it's time to get up," he murmured in her ear, and softly kissed her lips.

She groaned. "No, Just a little bit longer," she mumbled, tightening her arm around him and snuggling closer to him.

Mark had to force himself to stay strong in this, but it was very hard to not just stay there in bed and hold her in his arms. "Come on, babe. I wish we could stay here too, but we need to get up and going," Mark said, once more shaking her.

"Just hold me a little bit longer," she whispered, and he sighed, tightening his arms around her and holding her close to him. "How long do we have until we need to go?" she asked.

"About an hour, but I'd like to leave before then."

"Relax, we've got plenty of time," she replied, nuzzling her head into his chest. "You can't deny that you're enjoying this."

She knew him like the back of her hand. "It is nice," he admitted, letting out a sigh. "I hate not being able to tell you no, though."

She grinned up at him. "You love me anyway, though," she replied, and rested her head once more on his chest as she softly stroked his stomach.

"I can't deny that, either," he said, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her hair. "You always smell so good," he whispered.

"Yeah, but I probably stink like sweat and sex right now," she commented, making Mark laugh.

"That's true, but I happen to find it very sexy on you," he murmured, having her look up at him and giving her a passionate kiss. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, Brandy straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss. She could feel Mark's hands roaming over her bare back, and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she slid her hands along his chest. After a long moment, Mark finally forced himself to pull away and protested, "Baby, if we keep this up, it's going to escalade, and I'll end up late."

"Not if we make it quick," Brandy teased. Mark gave her a look, and she laughed. "I'm just joking. Come on, let's go take a shower," she added as she stood up, and took his hand in hers once he was standing as well, leading him into the bathroom. Once they had finished washing one another, and were dried off, Mark quickly got his things together as Brandy blow-dried her hair. Half an hour later, once they both were dressed, they finally made their way to the arena.

"Hey Glenn!" Brandy greeted Glenn, giving him a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were coming along with Mark. If I knew that, I would have brought Teresa along," Glenn replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not saying I don't wanna see her, but I'd like to spend this tour getting to know everyone around here."

"That's cool, I understand," Glenn replied. As him and Mark started talking about work, Brandy slipped out of the room to get herself something to drink, and to do some exploring. As she walked down the hallway, she gazed around at everything. Not looking, she suddenly walked into what felt like a wall, and fell flat on her ass.

"Whoa now!" she heard a deep voice say. Looking up, she found herself looking up at quite a handsome man, with flowing blonde hair, hazel eyes, and nicely tanned skin that complimented an impressive physique. "You might wanna watch out for where you're going next time, sweetheart," he commented as he helped Brandy up.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, dusting her back end off.

"Are you new? I don't believe I've ever seen you before," the guy asked.

"I guess you could say I'm new. This is my first time coming along with my fiancé," Brandy replied.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Mark Calaway."

The guy's eyes went wide. "You're with Mark?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't think I've ever seen him bring a girl along before. Not even his ex-wife Jodi. There was that bimbo he was dating for a while, but you definitely aren't her."

"That bitch better not be coming here with him anymore!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's been a while since Mark dragged her along. It's nice to meet you, though. My name's Kevin. Kevin Nash," he replied, and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kevin. My name's Brandy," she said, smiling at him as she returned the gesture.

"Damn, you have a gorgeous smile," Kevin suddenly commented.

Brandy laughed at this. "That came out of nowhere," she replied. "Thank you, though."

"No problem. I know that was a bit random, but that caught me off guard. You really do have a gorgeous smile."

"You do as well, Mr. Nash," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Both of them laughed, and she asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get a drink around here, would you?"

"I'm sure we could find a bar around here somewhere nearby."

Brandy laughed at this. "I didn't mean THAT kind of drink. Just a soda, or something."

"I know," Kevin chuckled. "I think there's a soda machine down the hall over there. Here, I'll walk you down there," he added, and took her arm in his as they headed down the hall.

"So are you married?"

"Uh-huh, for fifteen years now."

Brandy smiled at this. "You got any kids?"

"Yeah, we have a sixteen year old son, and a twelve year old daughter."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to have kids of my own."

"You still have years to worry about that."

"Not really."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her. "How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I dunno…twenty-three?"

Brandy laughed. "Add nine years to that, and you're right."

"You're bullshitting me! There is no way in hell that you are thirty-two!"

"Well I am."

"Could have fooled me."

"Thank you," Brandy replied as they stopped in front of the soda machine. "You can't be much older than me, though."

It was Kevin's turn to laugh. "Like you said, I wish I was that young."

"Okay. If you aren't that young, then just how old are you?"

"Forty-three," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, forty-three."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"There is no way in hell that you can be that old!"

He grinned. "Well believe it, cause I am."

"You look better than I do," Brandy commented as she opened her soda and took a long drink.

"I don't think anyone can look better than you, doll-face," he replied, and once more took her arm in his as they walked back to Mark's dressing room.

"You do look really good for your age, though. I honestly thought you were Mark's age."

"Well thank you," Kevin replied.

"Your wife is really lucky," Brandy commented, and saw a slight blush come to Kevin's face. "Why Mr. Nash, I do believe I made you blush." He simply chuckled at this, and let her arm go as she knocked on the door. "You decent?" she called out.

"Yeah, come in," Mark replied, and she opened the door. "Where did you wander off to?" he asked as he laced his boots up.

"I was thirsty, so I got a soda. Hey, look who I met," she replied, and had Kevin walk into the room.

Mark looked up. "Well I'll be damned! If it isn't Kevin Nash," Mark said as he stood up and walked over to Kevin. "It's great to see you again, man," he added as he shook Kevin's hand.

"Like-wise," Kevin replied. "Hey, congratulations on getting engaged. This one is quite the looker, let me tell ya," he commented, making Brandy blush.

Mark chuckled at Brandy's reaction and replied, "Thank you. So when did you finally come back?"

"Yesterday, actually."

"How's the ole knee doing?"

"Hurts like hell, but at least I'll be able to wrestle again."

"Yeah, that's definitely what's most important. You gotta match tonight?"

"No, but I am doing a promo. Vince wants me to wait until next week to get back into the ring."

"That's understandable," Mark replied as he slipped on his torn up shirt.

"What about you? Who's your match against?"

"Brock."

"Let me guess…Vince is gonna have him win, right?"

"You guessed it."

"So fucking predictable," Kevin muttered. "Well, I better let you finish getting ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See ya," Mark replied as he once more shook Kevin's hand.

Kevin looked over at Brandy and asked, "Hey, what are you going to be doing during Mark's match?"

"I dunno. Why?" she asked.

"Why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to some of the others."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Brandy replied, and walked over to Mark. "I'll see you after your match," she said to him.

"Okay," he replied, and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Be careful."

"You know I will," Mark replied, and she gave him another kiss before walking over to Kevin.

"We'll meet you at the ramp entrance, okay?" Kevin informed Mark.

"That's fine. I'll see you then," Mark replied, and the two of them headed out the door.

"Damn, he's got it bad for you," Kevin commented once they had started heading down the hall.

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so, Brandy."

"How can you tell?"

"First of all, he didn't act that way with that other bitch. With her, he was very distant, and it was just obvious all he wanted from her was sex. Second, you can see it in his eyes. As corny as it may sound, he just seems really happy with you." With a smile, Kevin added, "Which I'm glad for. It's about time he found a girl to settle down with."

Brandy looked down, a goofy grin on her face as a blush once more crossed her cheeks. It made her happy to know that their love for one another was that obvious, and she hoped it always stayed like that.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she watched Mark talk to some random girl she had never seen before. _"Probably some desperate groupie"_, she thought dryly to herself. Here lately, he had become very promiscuous, and she didn't like that. He was supposed to be with her! Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see how perfect of a couple they would make? She knew he would see this as well, if only he would give it a chance. When Stephanie saw the girl head into the girl's bathroom, she knew this was her moment to talk him out of sleeping with that girl, and quickly headed over to him. "Hey Mark," Stephanie greeted him brightly.

Mark looked over at her, and gave Stephanie that smile of his that always made her insides quake. "Hey Steph. How are you?"

"Just fine, and how about you?"

"Never been better," he replied.

"That's great. Listen, do you mind if I say something a bit personal to you?"

"Go right ahead."

"Don't be mad at me, but I really think you should reconsider bringing that girl to your hotel with you tonight. It isn't healthy for you to be finding all these random groupies and sleeping with them. Who knows how many diseases they have!" Taking his hand in hers, she added, "I'm not saying this to upset you, I'm just saying it because I'm a friend that cares."

Mark smiled at her. "Steph, I really appreciate everything you just said, and your concern, but you have nothing to worry about with this one."

Stephanie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Just as Mark was about to reply, the girl came back out from the bathroom. "There's my girl. Brandy, I want you to meet my good friend Stephanie. Steph, this is my fiancé Brandy," Mark introduced them, and wrapped an arm around Brandy.

"Mark's told me about you. It's really great to meet you," Brandy said, extending her hand.

"Yeah, like-wise," Stephanie replied as she numbly returned the gesture, still in shock. Since when did Mark get engaged? And why to this _bimbo_? "Wow, you're engaged, huh? When did this happen?" she asked, trying to sound happy for them.

"It's a really long story. Technically, we've been engaged for about two years, but it was last night I re-asked her," Mark replied, squeezing Brandy's side. When he saw the confused look on Stephanie's face, he added, "I'll explain it to you some other time."

"Okay. Well, I better get going. Dad needs my help with something. It was nice to meet you Brandy," Stephanie replied, forcing a smile as she shook her hand.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you as well. We'll have to sit down and talk sometime. I'd love to get to know you," Brandy replied, smiling at her.

"Yeah, absolutely," Stephanie replied, and waved good-bye before walking away.

"So that was the girl you were telling me about, huh?" Brandy asked Mark once Stephanie was out of sight.

"Yeah. She's a real sweetheart."

"She seems nice," Brandy commented.

"See? I knew you'd like her."

"Hey, I never denied it, and you were right this time. I do like her."

"Well I'm glad you approve," Mark replied, and leaded down to give her a kiss. "Hey, a couple of the guys were talking about going out to get something to eat. You wanna come along? Meet more people?"

"Mark, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Trust me, you won't be imposing. As soon as Kevin mentioned this, he told me to bring you along. The guys really like you. Plus, there will be some girls as well, which I thought might make it less uncomfortable for you."

"You sure they won't mind?"

"I'm positive. They're really interested in getting to know you."

"Okay, I guess I'll go," Brandy replied, and smiled back at Mark when he grinned at her. As the two of them walked away, they failed to see a pair of intense eyes watching their every move.


	21. Chapter 20

"I just don't understand, Tori! I don't get why he would want to be with that…that ugly BITCH, when he could be with me!" Stephanie whined as she paced her hotel room.

Tori blew on her nails as she lounged on the bed, letting the red nail polish dry. "Just give him time. He'll eventually come around. I saw that skank yesterday…totally ugly. I don't get what he sees in her, to be honest. She has major plain Jane looks, and to be honest the girl could stand to lose a few pounds. There's not much competition here, babe. Keep on wriggling your way into his heart, and eventually it will be yours."

"But I'm tired of waiting!" Stephanie groaned, flopping down on the bed. "And how can you say she's no competition? She's his fiancée, for fuck sake! I'd say that's the toughest type of competition of go up against."

"Yeah, but with you being here all the time, and with your looks…there's no way he can resist you for long."

Stephanie looked over at Tori, who was now working on her toenails. "You think so?"

"Yeah, totally. We just need to come up with some plan to misguide Mark, and make him think that his precious fiancée isn't so perfect. By the time he sees it was all a big misunderstanding, it'll be too late. By then, you'll have him wrapped around your little finger."

This made Stephanie grin wickedly. "I love the way you think, Tori," she commented.

Tori grinned back. Moving onto her other foot, she proceeded to tell Stephanie the little plan she had thought up.


	22. Chapter 21

Brandy clutched the front of Mark's shirt as her head began to reel from his kisses. Every time they kissed, he would sweep her off of her feet, and turn her legs to rubber. Mark pressed her back against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. This made Brandy moan as she ran a hand through his hair and did the same to him, making their tongues collide erotically.

Eventually, Brandy forced herself to pull away, and panted, "Mark, someone might see us."

"So?" he replied simply, his hand making its way beneath her shirt.

She giggled when he tickled her. "Don't you have a match coming up?" she asked, trying to push his hand away.

"Yeah, in an hour. That gives us plenty of time," he replied, and went to give her another kiss, when she stopped him.

"Mark, you still need to get ready. We can do this when we get to the hotel, okay?"

"I can't wait that long," he replied in a husky voice, looking at her with lust in his eyes and making it obvious what he wanted.

"Well tough shit! You're gonna have to wait, because I am not going to do that here," she said, and tried to move, but was pinned between him and the wall. "Mark, come on."

"Give me another kiss first."

Sighing, Brandy leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "There, happy?"

"Very," he replied, a smug grin on his face, and took her hand in his as they made their way to his locker room. Once in there, though, Mark quickly got changed, and managed to work his charm on her.

Before Brandy knew it, she was once more pressed up against the wall, clinging to Mark as he rocked her world. She buried her face in his neck and urged him on, as the end grew close. That familiar tingling running through her, and Brandy dug her nails into his shoulder when it hit as she tried to keep quiet. A split second later, she felt him tremble, and a low growl escaped his gritted teeth as his own pleasure washed over him. Slumping forward, Mark buried his face in her shoulder, his breathing choppy and labored. "That was incredible," he eventually whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

"That it was," Brandy agreed as she ran a hand through his hair. She then gently tugged on his hair, forcing him to look at her, and added, "Don't get used to this, though, because that is the only time you are going to get away with something like that."

Mark chuckled at this as he put her down. "Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it, babe," he commented as they reorganized themselves.

She rolled her eyes at him, a slight smirk coming to the corner of her mouth for a brief second. "Go get cleaned up before you end up being late for your match."

She was about to head into the bathroom, when Mark stopped her. She looked up at him, and he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you," he murmured, running a hand through her hair, as he looked deep into her eyes.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, big guy," she replied, giving him another kiss before gently pushing him toward the bathroom. Once he was in there, she grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair. Just as she put it back, the door suddenly swung open as Glenn walked in, making Brandy jump. "God damn, Glenn, you scared me!" Brandy exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I've been helping Kevin find you. Apparently, he really needs to talk to you." Brandy raised an eyebrow at this, and he added, "Don't ask me what it's about, because I have no idea what he was wanting."

"Okay. Did you need to talk to Mark, or anything?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that Kevin's looking for ya."

"Okay, thanks Glenn," Brandy replied, and gave him a hug before he left. Just then, Mark walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Brandy walked over to him, and started hitting his chest. "You stupid idiot! Why didn't you lock the goddamn door?" she yelled.

Mark grabbed her wrists and said, "Whoa, whoa, clam down! What is the matter?"

"The fucking door was unlocked the whole time, Mark! Somebody could have easily walked in and seen us!" Mark had to bite his lip, trying to hide both his grin and his laughter. "Don't you dare laugh at this, Mark Callaway. It is not funny."

"I'm sorry, you're completely right. That's not funny. It would have been horrible if someone had walked in, but no one did, so why is it such a big deal?"

"It isn't the matter of something happening, it's the idea of our privacy being invaded. Sure, we got away with it, but there is always the "what ifs". The last thing I want is for the entire world to know what we do in our private time."

Mark sighed, understanding where she was coming from. He knew she didn't like bragging about their sex life, and to be honest he didn't either. Sure, during their time apart he had gloated over how many girls he could get in just one night, but that was different. Those were nothing more than ring rats. This was Brandy they were talking about, the one thing he wanted to keep all to himself. "Okay, from now on well wait until we're at the hotel. And if we share a suite with Glenn, I'll make sure the door is locked. Okay?"

"I don't want you to think I don't like being adventurous or anything-"

"I don't think that. You like keeping things between us, and I respect that baby."

She smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'm glad I have someone who understands me so well," she commented, making Mark grin. "You might wanna hurry. You only have about ten minutes. Kevin needed to talk to me, so I'm going to go find him. Be careful during your match, okay?"

"I will," he replied, and gave her a kiss before they went their separate ways.

Brandy looked around as she made her way down the hall, keeping an eye out for Kevin, when she suddenly ran into someone, and saw papers go flying everywhere. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Brandy immediately apologized as she bent down to help pick up the papers.

"It's no problem," the man replied as he picked them up as well.

When Brandy handed the papers to him, she saw it was Vince McMahon. "Here you go, Vince. Sorry about that."

He frowned. "Do I know you?"

"We've never really gotten the chance to meet, but my fiancé has told me all about you."

"I see. And just who might that be?"

"Mark Calaway."

"Oh, so YOU'RE Brandy. He's told me about you, too. Nice to meet you," Vince replied as they stood back up, shaking her hand. He looked her over and commented, "You know, Mark said you were beautiful, but he definitely underestimated just how beautiful you really are."

Brandy blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Have you ever considered doing what Mark does?"

Brandy's' eyebrows rose at this. "You mean wrestle? Here?"

"Sure. You have the look for it." Squeezing one of her arms, he added, "Looks like you keep in shape as well. Have you ever done any kind of wrestling?"

"_Sure…in the bedroom,"_ Brandy thought wickedly to herself. "Not wrestling, but I used to do some boxing a while back."

"Oh really?" Brandy nodded. "Tell Mark to give me a call tomorrow. I'd like to talk to the both of you about you possibly joining the business. I mean, if it's something you're interested, that is. We've been needing some new female faces in the business, so I figured if you were going to be joining Mark on the road, why not get paid for it?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Have him call me, okay?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you, sir," Brandy replied, shaking his hand, and continued heading down the hallway, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Do you think we'll end up having some kind of storyline together?" Brandy asked as they headed toward Vince's office.

"I highly doubt it, hon, although that would be nice," Mark replied, tightening his arm around her.

"I wonder what they're going to have me do first. Do you think it'll be a while until I get to be on camera? What kind of character will they make for me?"

Mark couldn't help but to laugh at her as she talked a mile a minute. "Brandy, slow down. You're going to find out sooner or later."

"Sorry, I'm just starting to get nervous," Brandy replied, her voice suddenly quiet. "What if Vince ends up thinking this was all a mistake?"

"Oh, don't think that. I could tell by the way Vince talked that he really likes you."

"Really?"

"Really," Mark replied, and grinned when Brandy smiled brightly at him. Walking up to the office door, he knocked on it.

"Come on in," a voice within replied, and the two of them walked in. "Brandy, Mark! Just the two people I was wanting to see," Vince added, grinning as he sat down the papers he was holding. "So, have the two of you given any more thought to my proposition?"

"I personally would love to give it a try," Brandy immediately replied. "I mean, I'll have to go through training, of course, but this is something I would really like to do."

"Glad to hear the enthusiasm. Now, you had mentioned before you did boxing for a while, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you kept that up a all?"

"Well it's been eight years since I did it regularly, but I still keep up with it. Mark helps me out, so I would say to a certain extent yeah, I do."

Vince raised an eyebrow. "Eight years, huh? Just how old are you?"

Brandy's face flushed slightly. "I'm, uh, thirty-two."

Vince laughed. "That's funny. I could have sworn you said you were thirty-two."

"That is what I said, sir."

"Well you look much younger than that."

"Thank you sir." She hesitated for a second, and added, "My age isn't going to effect your thoughts on this…is it?"

"No, not at all. I still would like to give this a try, and see how you do. Now, for your storyline, I think at first, while you're still in training, we're going to have you be an escort to a new wrestler we had just hired."

"When did you do that?" Mark asked.

"About a week ago. I'm actually-" Vince started to say, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out, and a man walked in. "Just the man I was talking about. Brandy, meet the man you will be escorting to ringside. Greg, meet the woman who will be your escort."

"It's nice to meet you," Gregory said politely as he walked over to her, extending his hand.

"What is your last name?" Brandy asked when she stood up.

"Carter," he replied, frowning. "Why?" he added, and then suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Brandy Daniels?"

Letting out a squeal, she hugged him. "It's so great to see you again!" Brandy exclaimed as she tightly squeezed him.

"It's great to see you too," he replied as he returned the hug.

Once they pulled away, the two of them found Mark ad Vince staring at them. "Did I miss something here?" Vince asked.

"Sorry, this is an old friend of mine," Brandy replied. "Growing up, we were neighbors."

"So you two are acquainted? Good," Vince replied. "Since you obviously know each other fairly well, we'll go ahead and go through with this. I'll give you two weeks before you have your first match. That way we can put together the details of your storylines, and you two can get used to the business. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds wonderful," Brandy replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it as well," Gregory added.

"Good! I'll meet back up with the two of you in five days to talk about your whole storyline. Until then, Mark, would you mind in helping show them around? Getting them into the routine of things?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he replied, and the three of them stood up.

"Thank you, sir," Brandy said, shaking his hand.

"You're more than welcome," he replied.

"Sir, was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Gregory asked.

"No, that was pretty much it. We can talk at our next meeting, okay? You start meeting people," Vince replied.

"Okay, thank you, sir," Gregory replied, and shook his hand as well as he walked out of the office with Mark and Brandy.

"God, I can't believe it's actually you!" Brandy exclaimed, giving Gregory another hug. When she heard someone clear his or her throat, she pulled away, and found Mark watching them, his eyebrow cocked. "Sorry honey. This is Greg, a guy I've known literally my whole life. I'm pretty sure I've told you about him before."

"A time or two, yeah," Mark replied, not looking very happy.

"Greg, this is my fiancé Mark," Brandy said to Gregory, and walked over to Mark. Mark immediately wrapped an arm protectively around her, clearly stating without saying a word that she was off limits.

"It's nice to meet you, Mark," Gregory said politely, extending his hand. Reluctantly, Mark shook it. "You are one lucky man, let me tell you. I know what a great person Brandy is."

"Do you, now?" Mark asked, once more raising an eyebrow.

Brandy elbowed Mark in the ribs. When he looked down at her, he saw the anger in her eyes. "Don't be an ass, Mark," she warned him.

"So how long have you two been together?" Gregory asked, trying to change the subject and hopefully lighten the mood.

"About…what, three years now? Does that sound right, babe?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah, I'd say about three," Mark replied.

"That's very impressive," Gregory commented.

"What about you? Have you found that special someone yet?" Brandy asked.

"I had, but about a year ago she passed away from cancer," Gregory replied, his voice suddenly quiet.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry," Brandy said, her heart breaking for him. "That had to be so tough for you. I can't even imagine."

"It was, but I had two kids with her, so it's almost like a part of her is still living."

Brandy gasped. "You're actually a dad? You, who would always say how you would never let an "ankle biter" tie you down?"

Gregory grinned. "Yeah, I did, and they're great."

"You have GOT to show me pictures!" Brandy exclaimed, and he pulled out his wallet, showing her pictures of them. "Greg, they're precious. Your son looks just like you."

"That's what everyone said, especially now that he's starting to become a teenager. Still hard to believe he's twelve, and she's ten."

"Wow. It's been too long since we last talked," Brandy replied as she handed back his wallet. "Hey, I know! Why don't the three of us go out to eat?"

Gregory looked up at Mark. "I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"No, no, it's fine. If you're Brandy's friend, then I might as well get to know you," Mark replied. "Hell, if she can put up with my friends, then the least I can do is the same for her."

Brandy grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. "Great! Let's go," she said, and led the way out to their car.

"Hey look! Who's that guy?" Stephanie asked Tori, trying to get a better view of the man standing by Mark and Brandy.

Tori listened closely. "I think he's a friend," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds like they're talking about kids, or something like that."

"Do you think he'll work?"

"Well, let's keep an eye on him, and we'll see," Tori replied, and as discreetly as possible, her and Stephanie followed them out to their cars. So far, everything seemed to be falling into place, and if things went according to plan, it wouldn't be long before Stephanie got what she wanted.


	23. Chapter 22

Brandy sat behind Mark on the couch in his locker room, massaging his shoulders as he mentally prepared for his match coming up next. "Be careful out there," she commented.

"You know I will be," he replied, staring off in the space ahead of him.

"Who's winning tonight?"

"Me."

"Really? That's great! I always love seeing you come out victorious," Brandy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his back. Mark smiled at this, and leaded his head back on hers.

"What'll be even better, though, is getting you back to the hotel tonight," he murmured, making her face grow red.

"And why are you so excited about that?" she asked teasingly.

"I think we both know why, baby," he replied with a wicked grin as he pulled her around him to where she was sitting on his lap.

"I don't know, Mark. I haven't been feeling the best here lately."

Mark frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I've been real nauseous, and I just feel drained. It comes and goes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and resting her head against his chest.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Have you talked to a doctor yet?"

"No, I'm just going to wade it out. It should be over soon."

"Brandy, it could be serious."

"Mark, don't worry, alright? If it doesn't let up, then yeah, I'll go get it checked out, but it shouldn't last much longer."

He kissed the top of her head, when the two of them heard someone outside the door yell, "Taker, you got five minutes!"

"I better get going," Mark said, helping her stand up before standing up as well.

"Good luck," Brandy replied, leaning up and giving him a kiss. Mark grinned at her and gave her another kiss before heading out the door.

"Mark, wait up!" Mark heard someone call out as he headed toward the entrance ramp. He turned around, and found Stephanie running toward him.

"Hey Steph," he greeted her once she reached him, and continued to walk.

"You got a sec?"

"Yeah, but you might wanna make it quick. My match is up next."

"Don't get mad at me, but this is something I feel you deserve to know. I wasn't going to say anything at first, but I'm starting to feel guilty about it."

"Steph, what are you talking about?"

"Well, for a while now, I've been seeing Greg and Brandy hanging around each other a lot."

"I know. They're friends."

"No, I mean they've been acting more than friendly with each other. It's been going on since he got here."

"Steph, no offence, but are you sure you aren't just blowing this out of proportion?"

"No, I'm not Mark, I swear. I've seen them holding hands, and kissing, and doing things that should be between you and Brandy, not her and Greg." Mark could feel a spark of anger. Surely, Brandy wasn't cheating on him…was she? He felt a hand on his arm, and looked down at Stephanie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, no, you have no reason to be sorry. I'm glad you told me, okay?"

Stephanie nodded. "Mark, just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Don't make any final judgments until you know for sure what is going on."

Mark gave her a small smile. "I promise," he replied, and hugged her. "Thanks for being a good friend," he added once he pulled away.

She smiled at him. "No problem, big guy," she replied. Just then, Paul walked up to them, and it was time for their match.

"Mark, we need to get you to the trainer," Stephanie protested as she helped him down the hall. During his match, Mark had received a nasty blow to the head, and they were worried that he might have a concussion.

"After I find Brandy," he replied.

She sighed. "Alright, fine," she replied, and continued down the hallway.

Mark looked around intently, needing to clear the air with Brandy. Ever since Stephanie had told him about what she saw, it had been eating away at him. He wanted answers, and he wanted it now. Up ahead, he could hear laughter, and knew it was Brandy. He walked a little bit faster, despite Stephanie's protests. Once they turned the corner, he found Brandy with Gregory, and saw she was hugging him as she kissed his cheek. As soon as Brandy saw him, she pulled away and asked, "Oh my God, Mark, are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"Just friends, huh?" he growled.

"Mark, it wasn't what it looked like-"

"Oh really? Cause I think it was exactly what it looked like!" Mark roared.

"Mark, don't overdo it. Not with your head the way it is," Stephanie said in a quiet voice.

"You're being irrational. Greg is just a friend," Brandy said.

"Don't lie to me. I know what I just saw."

"Damnit, Mark, listen to me!"

"No! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you lies, especially when you have obviously been lying to me for some time now. We're done, Brandy, and you two can go straight to hell."

"Mark, please-" Brandy began to plead, when Mark stopped her.

"I am not in the mood for hearing it. Steph, please help me to the trainer," Mark said in a cold tone, and the two of them walked the other way.

"Brandy, I am so sorry," Gregory apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She simply shook her head. "It's fine, really. He just needs some time to cool down. I know Mark. Once he comes to his senses, he'll see this was all just a big misunderstanding," Brandy replied, trying to sound positive, but couldn't shake the dread that had settled on her heart.

"Hey big guy. How are you holding up?" Stephanie asked in a soft tone as she walked into the room Mark was in. He did in fact have a slight concussion, and was now at the hospital for further examination.

"Alright, I guess," he mumbled. "I just can't stop thinking about Brandy, and how she did this to me. I can't believe her."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Stephanie stated simply.

"Maybe so, but it is just so hard to believe. After I falsely accused her once, I wanted so hard to think that she was the one, but I guess it was Greg who always had her heart."

"I know this has to be tough for you, but you need to try and stay positive. I mean, we both know that special one is out there somewhere, just waiting for you to sweep her off her feet," Stephanie said as she sat on the edge of Mark's bed, trying to lift his spirits.

Mark looked over at her and gave a weak smile. "You are by far the sweetest person I know. Did you know that?" She shook her head, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Well you are. Thanks for being my friend. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you, because I know I'm not always the most pleasant person to be around."

"Oh, don't think that, Mark. I enjoy being around you. I can honestly say that you are my best friend, and that I cherish our relationship," she replied, and smiled when he gave her that gorgeous grin.

"You know, I find it hard to believe that you haven't found someone yet."

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone," Stephanie replied. The tone in her voice made Mark look up at her, and the look in her eyes clearly showed she was referring to him.

"Steph-" he started to say, when she stopped him. Leaning down, Stephanie gave him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, there was a look of surprise on his face.

"Mark, I really like you, and I care about you. I don't just feel lust for you, I want to take care of you. I want to love you, and get to say that you're mine."

Mark was speechless. "I…I really don't know what to say Steph."

"Say you'll give us a chance."

"But Brandy-"

"Forget about her! She clearly doesn't care about you, Mark, but I do. If you would give me a chance, I can show you that."

When Mark didn't reply, Stephanie could see this was going nowhere, and turned to her last resort by bringing tears to her eyes. Turning her head in shame, she went to stand up, when he stopped her. She looked back at him, and he pulled her down, giving her a kiss. "Such a sweet thing," he whispered once he pulled away. This made her smile. He had fell into her trap, just like she hoped he would.

"Is that a yes?"

"I would say so," Mark replied with a grin on his face, and gave her another kiss.

Brandy let out a weary sigh as she walked into the hotel. Right now, all she wanted was a hot bath to help clear her mind. "Miss! Miss!" she heard a man call out. Brandy looked up, and saw it was the man at the desk, and he was motioning her to him.

"Yes?" she said.

"You were here with gentleman by the name of Mark Calaway, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Calaway requested I inform you that he already checked out."

Brandy was brought back by this. "Well I'm still in there, right?"

"Since you two were registered in it together, I'm afraid not, so I'm going to have to ask you to hand in your key."

"Look, I'll pay for the night. I need that room."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we had to rent it out to someone else."

"Are there any other available rooms?"

"No ma'am, there isn't."

"_This can't be happening,"_ Brandy thought to herself. "Well where is my stuff?"

"Right back here," the man replied, and began to set it all on the counter. "Now can I please get the key back?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry," Brandy replied, and handed the key back to him. "Look, if I give you my number, could you please call me if any room ends up being available?"

"I highly doubt that will happen, ma'am, but I will do so if it happens."

"Thank you so much," Brandy replied, and wrote her cell phone number on a piece of paper. As she handed it to him, she added, "Would it be okay if stuck around here for a couple of minutes? Just until I figure out what I'm going to do?"

"Sure. There's a cafeteria down that hallway if you need something to eat or drink, and in that door over there is a lounge."

"Okay, thank you," Brandy replied, and headed into the cafeteria. She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, and was relieved when she saw Glenn and Kevin.

Glenn was the first one out of the two who saw her. "Hey Brandy! Over here!" he called out, waving her over.

Brandy rushed over to them, and said, "Oh thank God I found you guys. This has been the worst day ever."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

Shaking her head, she sighed as she sat down and replied, "Mark pretty much hates my guts right now."

"Why?"

"Because he saw me giving Greg a kiss on the cheek, and automatically assumed we were seeing each other. So once again, our relationship is over."

Glenn groaned. "He isn't being a dick AGAIN, is he?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I can't believe him! You would think that after the first time he did this and ended up being wrong, he would have learned not to jump to conclusions."

"Apparently not," Brandy muttered. "You know, I understand why he would be upset after seeing that, considering he still doesn't know Greg all that well, but I wish he would have let me explain things. I hate how stubborn he can be. It drives me crazy!"

"We all know Mark is like that, hon," Kevin replied, making her at least grin. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you kissing Greg?"

"He had just told me some good news, and I was excited about it. I didn't mean to do it, to be honest, that was just how I reacted." She paused for a moment, and then added in a quiet voice, "Mark should know by now that I don't want to be with anyone else but him. Why he does this, I'll never know."

"Just give him some time to cool off. I'm sure once he does he'll come back around," Glenn replied.

Brandy nodded. "I hope so."

"So where are you staying at tonight?" Kevin asked.

"At the moment, I have nowhere. Apparently, Mark checked out of our room, and the hotel already rented it out to someone else. Looks like I'll have to go somewhere else."

"No, just stay with us," Glenn offered.

"I couldn't do that-"

"I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I say that I would rather see you in our room than in one by yourself."

"Yeah, I completely agree with Glenn," Kevin added.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we were done here anyway. Come on, you can head on up with us," Glenn replied, and the three of them headed out of the cafeteria, and up to the floor their room was on. "You can have the bed over there, and I'll take the couch," Glenn said once they were in there.

"No, let me take the couch."

"You need the bed more-"

"Glenn, don't even start that. I know how bad your back can get at times. Just take the bed, okay? I have no problem with sleeping on the couch."

Glenn sighed. "Okay, okay. Have it your way," he replied, and sat her bag by the couch. "I'm gonna start getting ready for bed. I'm beat," he added, and grabbed a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Brandy dug in her pocket for some change, and informed Kevin, "I'm gonna go get me something to drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Here, take my card so you can get back in," Kevin replied, and handed her his room card.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," she said, and headed out the door. After searching for a moment, she finally found a soda machine. She got herself what she wanted, and just as she was about to head back to the room, she heard people at the other end of the hallway. The deep voice that was talking is what got her attention. Keeping herself hidden, she peeked around the corner, and her eyes went wide when she saw it was Mark, with his arm wrapped around Stephanie.

"Thanks for dinner, Mark. It was incredible," Stephanie said, resting her hand on his chest.

"No problem, Steph," he replied, bracing a hand on the wall next to her head.

"How's your head?" she asked, touching his temple.

"Better when you're around," he replied, grinning at her.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Brandy whispered.

"Is there any way I can repay for tonight?" Stephanie asked. Brandy's eyes went wide at this.

"I can think of a think or two," Mark replied in a low voice. Stephanie grinned up at him, and pulled him down for a kiss. Brandy's mouth fell open, and she covered it with her hand as she watched them kiss each other. When they finally pulled away, Mark whispered something in Stephanie's ear, making Stephanie giggle. Opening his door, Mark took Stephanie's hand in his, and led her inside. Unable to take seeing Mark with another woman, tears came to Brandy's eyes as she walked back to her own room.

When she walked in the door, Kevin looked up from the book he was reading, and asked, "Hey, you alright?" Unable to answer him, Brandy collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. Seeing that something had clearly upset her, Kevin walked over to her and took her in his arms, softly saying words of comfort until she was able to regain control of herself. Gently lifting her chin, to where she was looking up at him, he asked, "You wanna tell me what upset you?"

"I…I saw M-Mark and Stephanie together…and they…they…" she started to say, but couldn't get out the last part.

Kevin's eyes went wide. "He's with HER?"

"Apparently so, because I just saw them kissing in the hallway, and go in the same hotel room," Brandy replied in a quivering voice.

Shaking his head, Kevin pulled her back into his arms. By the way she clung to him, it was obvious she was hurting pretty bad. "Don't let him get to you, hon. If he can't stay faithful to you, then it's obvious that he isn't the one."

"That's just it, Kevin. He IS the one. There isn't another guy out there that I want to be with, which makes this all hurt even worse. I lost him once…I can't lose him again," she replied. Suddenly getting angry, she added, "I can't believe him! All this time he told me Steph was nothing more than a friend, and now he's screwing her! I never once cheated on him, never. So why is he doing this to me? Why?"

"He probably thinks you are cheating with Greg after what he saw."

"But WHY? All I did was give him a peck on the cheek, which is what I have done with you and Glenn as well. That's just how I am with people I'm close with, but it doesn't mean I'm sleeping with them. Why does he all of a sudden assume I like Greg that way? I thought I had made it very clear I never have, and never will see him in that way."

"I don't know what to tell you, Brandy, I really don't. The only thing I can think of is trying to talk to him."

Brandy scoffed. "Yeah, like he'll listen to me."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Yeah, maybe," she replied, and suddenly felt exhausted. "I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks for the talk Kevin," she added, and gave him a hug.

"No problem," he replied as he returned the embrace, and stood up, walking over to his bed. "Night Brandy," he added once he was in bed.

"Night," Brandy replied as she grabbed her cover, and pulled it over her before lying back. Within minutes, Brandy fell asleep with thoughts of Mark on her mind.


	24. Chapter 23

Mark walked down the hall to the elevator, when he saw Brandy standing next to the elevator. When she saw him, she gave him a nervous smile. "Hey Mark," she said, clearly uptight at his mere presence.

He nodded his head. "Brandy," he replied, and looked at the elevator.

She couldn't stand this. "Can we at least talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Mark replied simply.

"Bullshit, Mark! There's a lot to talk about, and you know it!"

He turned to face her. "Okay, fine. Let's talk. For starters, why are you cheating on me with Greg? How could you do that to me?"

"Mark, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm not cheating on you! Greg is my friend, and I could never like him that way! I love you, god damnit!" Mark just rolled his eyes. "Please, Mark. Please believe me on this."

"I can't, Brandy. I saw you two together with my own eyes. Plus, with what Stephanie told me, it's all pretty obvious."

She was about to say something, when she frowned. "Wait, what did Stephanie tell you?"

"It's not important-"

"No, tell me what Stephanie told you!"

Just then, Stephanie walked up to them. "Hey hon," she greeted Mark, wrapping an arm around his waist. She looked over at Brandy, turned her nose up in the air, and added, "Brandy."

"Stephanie," Brandy mumbled, looking away.

"You know what, Steph? Why don't we take the stairs," Mark suggested as he wrapped his own arm around her, and led Stephanie down the hall to the staircase. Hanging her head, Brandy walked into the elevator. It was obvious that her and Mark were over, and it was all her fault.

"Come on, Brandy, hurry it up!" Kevin called out, once more knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses!" Brandy replied.

"I need to fix my hair, and my match is coming up!" he said.

"Hang on, hang on," she called out to him, and he groaned, walking back over to the couch and flopping down on it.

"Kevin, your hair looks fine," Glenn commented.

"I know, I just wanna see what she looks like in her outfit," Kevin replied with a grin.

Glenn chuckled at this. Just then, Mark and Stephanie walked into the locker room. "Hey," Glenn said as he started lacing up his boots.

"Hey," Mark replied, setting his bag down.

"When are you going to start letting me walk down to the ring with you?" Stephanie asked Mark, hooking her fingers in his belt loops.

"I told you, babe, you'll have to talk to your dad about it," Mark replied.

Just then, Brandy walked out of the bathroom. All of them looked over at her. "Have mercy!" Kevin exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart.

Brandy grinned sheepishly, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Does it look okay on me?" she asked, smoothing out her shirt.

"You look perfect, Brandy," Glenn replied as he walked over to her, grabbing her hand and having her spin around.

Mark had to admit…she did look good. She looked damn look. With a red plaid shirt that fell to right above her belly button and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, Daisy Dukes, a pair of black boots, and her hair down, she looked sexy as hell. "You'd look better if you lost ten pounds in your ass," Stephanie suddenly muttered under her breath.

Brandy had heard this, and looked over at her. With hurt on her face, Brandy shook her head and walked out of the room. "Stephanie, that was a bitch move," Kevin said.

"What? Her butt looked a bit big in those shorts," Stephanie replied in an innocent.

"Yeah, well if you can't keep those kind of comments to yourself, then you can stay out of our locker room," Glenn said.

"Hey, if I want her in here, then she can be in here," Mark butted in.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You need to hurry, cause your match is next," Glenn said, and went back to preparing for his own match.

"Greg, I'm nervous," Brandy whispered.

"Don't be. You know what you have to do. Just look sexy, which isn't very hard for you to do, and you'll be fine," Gregory replied.

This made Brandy smile at him. "Thanks Greg. What move should I look out for when it's time for me to interfere?"

"When Mark gives me the chokeslam."

"But he does it all the time!"

Gregory chuckled. "Trust me, you'll know when it's time," he replied, taking her hands in his and squeezing.

"I wish I could be as calm as you."

"You could if you wouldn't let it get to you so much."

"I know," Brandy replied. Just then, Mark walked up to them.

"Well isn't that sweet," Mark commented in a bitter tone, rolling his eyes before bringing his attention to the match that was going on.

Brandy looked up at Gregory, and he squeezed her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. "As soon as you hear your theme music playing, that's when you walk out," a stagehand informed the two of them.

"Thanks Mike," Gregory replied, and brought his attention to the match as well. He could see that it was over, and that one of the wrestlers was walking up the ramp.

Once he walked through the curtain, Paul looked over at Gregory and said, "Good luck, man."

"Thanks," Gregory replied, and waited for the other wrestler to walk away from the ring as well. "You ready?" Gregory asked Brandy.

"I guess," she replied, linking her arm with his, and the two of them walked out from behind the curtain as soon as their song started playing. Holding their heads high, they made their way down to the ring. Walking up first, Brandy widened the ring ropes for Gregory to go through, and finally entered the ring as well.

Grabbing a microphone, Gregory started to speak. "I'm sure most of you don't know me, so let me introduce myself. My name is Gregory Masters, and this lovely young lady next to me is the sexy, the luscious Miss Brandy.

I've been keeping up with what's been going on here in the WWE, and it's pathetic at what you people consider "talent". Here's what I'm going to do about it. I'm opening a challenge to anyone back there who thinks they can beat me. I don't care how big you are, and I don't care how fast you are. I guarantee that I can whoop any one of your asses!" This got a loud boo from the crowd. "Come on, you guys. Scared? Afraid to get a beating in front of all these people?" Still, there was no response. Gregory was about to say something else, when Mark's music started playing. Brandy exited the ring, her heart beating wildly when he started making his way down to the ring. He had no idea what he did to her, even now when he hated her.

The match was going wonderfully. Everything was going just like they had planned, until it came to the part where Brandy was supposed to interfere. When she saw Gregory get the chokeslam, she knew this was it. Getting up onto the ring curtain, she started distracting the referee, keeping Mark from getting the win. Standing up, Mark walked over to them, arguing with the referee. Brandy started arguing as well, when he suddenly pushed her before going back to the match. When Brandy fell, her stomach hit the ring curtain hard, and she immediately felt an excruciating pain as she fell to the floor. Clutching her abdomen, Brandy cried out in pain as she curled into the fettle position.

Seeing she was seriously hurt, Gregory quickly let Mark get the win. Once Mark started making his way up the ramp, Gregory quickly slid out of the ring and knelt by Brandy. "Are you okay?" She shook her head, and Gregory lifted her into his arms, quickly heading up the ramp. "We need help!" Gregory called out as soon as they were behind the curtain.

A couple of the backstage hands rushed over to him. "What happened?" they asked.

"I don't know. All I know is she fell from the ring," Gregory replied.

"Where does it hurt, ma'am?" they asked. She pointed to her stomach as she bit back tears.

When Gregory felt something on his hand, he looked down and saw it was covered in blood. "She's bleeding," he suddenly said in a panicked voice.

"Let's get her to the hospital," the guy said, and led Gregory to the ambulance. As he rode with her to the hospital, he prayed it was nothing serious.

Glenn was having a beer with Mark and Kevin, when his phone started going off. "Hello?" he answered it.

"Glenn, it's Greg. I'm with Brandy at the hospital right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, it isn't. I was able to get into her room after about an hour of waiting, and she told me that…she had a miscarriage."

Glenn's eyes bugged out of his head. "A what?"

"You can ask Mark. During the match she fell from the ring, and I guess that's what did it."

"How is she doing?"

"Not too good. She's pretty torn up over this. They actually had to give her a sedative to get her to calm down. She finally fell asleep after about half an hour. She's been wanting to see you and Kevin."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Glenn replied, and as soon as he hung up, he got out of his chair. "Come on Kevin, we need to go."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why later, we need to go now," Glenn said.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Why are just you two going?" Mark demanded.

"Because it has to do with Brandy, and since you're too busy being with Stephanie instead of her, I figured you wouldn't care."

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. Thanks to your stunt earlier during your match, she had a miscarriage," Glenn replied hastily, and walked out of the bar, followed closely by Kevin.

Mark was shocked by this. Brandy had been pregnant? For how long? There was no way it could be Gregory's…so it had to be his. The mere thought of having a child floored Mark. Running a hand through his hair, Mark thought to himself, "_I could have been a father…but it's because of me that I made her lose the baby." _Feeling lower than the scum of the earth, Mark paid for his tab, and went back up to him room, where he would end up pacing back and forth in front of his bed for the rest of the evening.

"I can't believe it, Greg. The one thing I had left of Mark was taken away. The one thing I had wanted for years, and came so close to having…gone in an instant," Brandy said in a hurt-filled voice.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart. Me and Samantha had a couple of miscarriages as well. It's hard to deal with, but there's nothing you can do to bring that baby back," Gregory replied, taking her hand in his.

She looked up at him. "This isn't just about the baby. I've lost everything. I've lost the man I loved, and I've lost the child I could have had with him. Everything is falling apart," Brandy said as tears came to her eyes. "I have no reason to go on," she added in a quiet voice, and the tears started slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, don't say that Brandy," Gregory replied as he pulled her into his arms. "Life isn't hopeless. You still have friends who care about you, and you work with people who adore you. Sure, a couple things have gone wrong. That doesn't mean you should just end everything. I personally couldn't take it if you were gone for good."

""You don't really mean it. Nobody cares about me!" Brandy sobbed, her hands clutching his shoulders. Gregory let out a silent sigh, his heart breaking for her. This was clearly tearing her apart.

As soon as Glenn and Kevin entered Brandy's room, they found Gregory holding her as she cried. He looked up at them and mouthed, "Wait a second." Seeing this was not a good time, the two of them walked back out, and waited by the door. "Brandy, sweetheart, Glenn and Kevin are here. Do you wanna see them, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?" Gregory asked as he gently pulled her away, wiping away the tears on her face.

She sniffed. "Yeah, I wanna see them now," she said in a thick voice.

"You sure?" he asked, smoothing her hair. She nodded, and he walked over to the door.

"How is she?" Glenn asked as soon as Gregory opened the door.

"Better, I guess. She's at least calm, which is an improvement from earlier," Gregory replied, and stepped aside to let them in.

As soon as Brandy saw Glenn walking toward her, she held her arms out to him. "Hey honey," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I know you must be hurting pretty bad right about now."

"Thank you," Brandy whispered, squeezing him before letting him go. She then looked over at Kevin, and motioned him to come closer so she could give him a hug as well. It was nice seeing the both of them.

"I'm sorry to hear about all of this, little one," Kevin said as he hugged her back. "It would have been nice seeing a miniature you running around," he added, and got at least a bit of a smile out of her.

"That would have been nice, but I guess it wasn't in God's will," Brandy replied, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, come on. Don't let this get to you. Yeah, it's tragic, but you can't do anything to change it now," Kevin said, hoping to lift her spirits.

"You know what would really make me feel better?" Brandy asked, looking at all three of them.

"What's that?" Glenn replied.

"I wish Mark were here right now, feeling just as upset about this as I do. After all…this was just as much his child as it was mine," she said, her gaze once more falling down.

"Do you want me to call him?" Glenn offered.

"No, don't do that. He would never show up, so it's pointless to bother."

"Brandy, have a little faith in him. Sure, he's been a real dick here lately, but I would assume that he would at least have the decency to be with the mother of his lost child."

Brandy sighed. "Yeah, I know. To be honest, I really don't know if I can handle seeing him now, especially if he would have Stephanie with him."

Glenn ran a hand through her hair. "I understand. If you ever want to change your mind, just let me know, okay?"

Brandy smiled at him and nodded. Just then, a nurse walked in. "I hate to do this, but you fella's are going to have to head on out. Miss Daniels needs her rest, and visiting hours are almost up," she said as she checked Brandy's heart rate and whatnot.

"Yeah, we better get going anyway," Glenn said, and gave Brandy a hug. "We'll come see you again tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," she replied, and gave the other two a hug as well. Once everyone was gone, she laid there in bed, trying to fall asleep, but with a million things running through her mind, rest was far from coming.


	25. Chapter 24

"Hey, have either one of you heard from Brandy? She's been gone for quite some time, now," Kevin commented as him, Glenn and Gregory had a drink at the local bar. After her miscarriage, both her and Vince decided it would be best if she postponed her debuting in the business, and took some time off to recover, both physically and mentally. It had been four months now, and still no Brandy.

"I talked to her once, but that's it. I can never get a hold of her. Plus, she probably needs this time to regroup, and get her mind back on track," Gregory replied.

"Well I haven't talked to her per say, but she's been staying at my house with Teresa, and Teresa talks to me about her." Glenn commented.

"How she doing?" Gregory asked.

"Better. A lot better, actually. Teresa said she's been training real hard, and keeping herself busy. She also talks about what happened at least once a week with a counselor, which is good. She's doing all the things the doctor suggested, and apparently it's really helping her out."

"That's good. Have you heard when she plans on coming back? I mean, it's been, what…three, four months now?" Kevin asked.

"When is who coming back?" a female voice suddenly asked behind them.

The three of them turned around, and all exclaimed, "Brandy!"

"Hey guys," Brandy replied with a wide grin on her face as she walked over to them and gave them all a big hug.

"It's great to see you little one," Kevin said as he hugged her.

"It's great to see all of you guys too," she said as she moved on to give Gregory a hug. "I missed you guys like hell."

"Well we missed you too," Glenn replied when his turn came to give her a hug. "Here, sit down and have a drink. I'll pay," he added.

"That'd be great. Thanks," she said as she sat down on an empty bar stool.

"So how have you been?" Gregory asked.

"Pretty good. At least…I've been doing better than what I was, if that's what you mean," Brandy replied, taking a drink of her beer when it arrived. "Thanks for letting me stay with Teresa, Glenn. That really helped."

"Hey, no problem," Glenn said, patting her back. "So, I heard from a little bird that you've been working really hard on getting back into the ring. Is that true, or is that bird pulling my leg?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have. That really helped, too. Working out helped take away stress, and took my mind off of…well, you know. I've also been working on my wrestling. Shawn was helping me out, and said if I keep up the pace I've been going at, that I should be able to get in the ring in no time. I really wanted Vince to see how committed I am to this business, and that even if something bad happens, I'll still keep my job as a top priority," Brandy replied.

"Well I think you'll definitely impress Vince," Glenn replied.

Brandy smiled at this, and then asked, "Hey, anyone up for going to a club or two?"

Kevin and Glenn laughed at this. "I'll pass on the whole club scene," Glenn replied.

"Yeah, I'm with Glenn on this one, Brandy. Sorry, but that just isn't my thing," Kevin added.

"Whatever. What about you, Greg?"

He looked at the guys, and then back at her. "You know what? Count me in. It's been a hell of a long time since I went to a club. I'll go for old time's sakes," Gregory replied.

With a squeal, Brandy went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are awesome!" she gushed. Looking at the other two, she added, "Last chance, guys. You sure you don't wanna go?"

"I'm sure," Glenn replied.

She looked at Kevin, and he held his hands up. "You two go have fun without me."

"Okay, whatever. Glenn, thank you for the drink, and I'll see you two tomorrow," Brandy replied, and gave them both a hug as Gregory paid for his tab. Her and Gregory said good-bye before heading out the door, both of them ready to both catch up on things and have a good time.

"Mark, please come dance with me," Stephanie whined, pouting as she tugged on his hands.

"Steph, you know I don't dance," Mark replied.

"Just once?"

"I'd have to have a LOT more drinks than what I've had to even consider going out there."

"Later?"

"Maybe, and that is a BIG maybe," he replied, and she reluctantly took another drink of her margarita before heading back out onto the dance floor.

Mark watched Stephanie as she danced. He found his liking for her fading with every day. They had not even been together for half a year yet, and already she was getting on his nerves. Sure, she was sexy as hell, and had really been a big help during tough times, but now that they were more than friends, he couldn't stand her any longer.

Even though he would never admit it, he was really beginning to miss Brandy. He missed everything about her, and how easy it was to be himself around her. Other than cheating on him, she had been the perfect significant other. Gregory was one lucky man.

Just then, he saw none other than Brandy and Gregory walk into the room, nearly making him spit out the drink of beer he had just taken. They were the last people he had expected to see. _"Damn, she looks good,"_ Mark thought to himself as he looked her over. It was obvious that in her time off, she had been working out. He also couldn't help but to notice how happy she appeared, which she had been far from the last time he saw her. He assumed it was because of the fact that she was able to see Gregory again, which made his anger towards her resurface.

"Ahhh, I love this song!" Brandy exclaimed when a Bloodhound Gang song started playing. "Come on, let's dance!" she added, and pulled Gregory out onto the dance floor.

Gregory chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You haven't changed one damn bit in thirteen years," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and started swaying with her to the music.

"You haven't changed much either," she replied as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You know, out of the three of you guys…I missed you the most."

"Did you now?"

Brandy nodded. "I did. I mean, it's been so long since we last saw each other, and to leave almost right away after meeting back up…it sucked."

"Yeah, it did suck, but we're here together again, so now we can finally get the chance to officially catch up on things, which is what's most important."

Brandy smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right," she replied, and they were silent as they continued to dance together.

"Oh my God, Mark! Did you see who's here?" Stephanie exclaimed as soon as she walked up to Mark.

"Who's that?" he replied, acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She pointed toward the dance floor, and he looked over, his anger rising when he saw the two of them dancing so closely. He watched Gregory run his hands along places on Brandy that had once been for him and him only. To be honest, it looked like they were doing things other than dancing. "Who? Brandy and Greg?"

"Yeah! I can't believe them. Every time I see them together, it makes me sick," Stephanie said, shaking her head. She looked back at Mark, and wrapping her arms around his waist added, "I guess one good thing came out of it, though, and that's us being together."

"Yeah, right," Mark said in a half-hearted tone, his gaze still on Brandy.

Stephanie forced him to look at her. "You are glad that we're together…right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"No, that's not an answer Mark!"

"Then what do you want me to say, Steph?"

"I want to hear you say either yes or no."

Mark suddenly blurted out, "I'm tired of this, okay? I don't want to be involved in a relationship with you anymore! You were a great friend, but you suck as a girlfriend, Stephanie!"

Stephanie's eyes went wide. Then, they filled with anger. "So this whole time…you've been using me?" Mark remained silent. Enraged, she slapped him across the face. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Go to hell, Mark." Flipping him off, she turned on her heel and quickly exited the club.

Mark knew he should feel guilt, or at least a bit sad, but neither one of these emotions hit him as he ordered another shot of whiskey. He downed it, grimaced at the burning sensation the liquid left as it went down his throat, and looked back over at the dance floor, his gaze once more falling on Brandy. A slow song was now playing, and she was tightly wound in Gregory's arms as the two of them swayed together. He saw her laugh at something Gregory has said, and suddenly wished he were the one dancing with her. _"What did I do to send her into the arms of another man?"_ Mark thought to himself_. "All I ever did was love her, and give her anything she could ever ask for, but I guess that wasn't enough."_ Feeling defeated, and tired of seeing Brandy with Gregory, Mark paid his tab and walked out of the room.

Brandy looked over, and saw Mark leaving. A smug grin crossed her face when she saw the upset look he had. _"Serves the bastard right for cheating on me," _she thought to herself, and looked up at Gregory.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Gregory suddenly asked her.

Brandy was brought back by this. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not dumb. You miss Mark."

She scoffed. "No, I don't."

"So you're telling me you got over him within these past few months?"

"Yes…I mean, no…I mean…maybe?" Gregory raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. "Yes, okay? I do miss him. I miss him so bad it hurts."

"Then why don't you quit being so stubborn, and just talk to him?"

"Greg, you obviously don't know Mark. Once he has his mind set on something, there's pretty much no changing that. I've tried talking to him, but he just won't listen to me."

"Well try harder."

"What's the point? He has Stephanie now. Why would he want to go back to me?"

"Oh, I dunno…maybe because of the fact that he had proposed to you at one point? That right there shows you that he cared a lot about you."

Brandy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You'll think of something. I know you will," Greg said, smiling at her, and kissed the top of her head before once more becoming silent.

That was it. Brandy vowed at that moment to try with all her being to get back the man that was rightfully hers.


	26. Chapter 25

"Daddy, come on! This isn't fair! I don't wanna do this anymore. Please don't make me," Stephanie whined as she pouted at Vince.

"Steph, I've had this match booked for over a month now. I can't drop it just because you all of a sudden don't like your partner," Vince replied.

"Daddy, please, I'm begging you! Make this one little change for me!"

"I said no, Steph, and that is final. On your way out, tell Brandy to go ahead and come in," Vince said coolly, and began looking through some papers on his desk.

Stephanie let out a frustrated cry, and stomped out of the office. When she saw Brandy standing by the door, she narrowed her eyes at her and said, "I hate you."

Brandy cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now go in there, cause my dad wants to talk to you," Stephanie replied, and stormed away.

Shaking her head, Brandy walked into the office. Vince looked up, and smiled at her. "Hey there, Brandy. Have a seat."

She sat down, and asked, "So…what is it you were wanting to talk to me about?"

"How would you like to have your first match?"

Brandy's eyes went wide. "I would love it! Do you seriously think I'm ready?"

"I most certainly do. Shawn sent me a video of one of your practice matches, and I was extremely impressed. Your first one is going to be a dark match, of course, but if I'm impressed with what I see then, then I just might have you do a match on-air the following week."

"That is awesome!" Brandy gushed. "Who will I be going against?"

"I thought to start you off easy, we would put you in a mixed tag-team match. The Monday before this, I'm going to have some sort of turn on your storyline, to where you and Greg get into some kind of dispute with Steph and Mark. I was thinking it could be you and Greg, against Mark and Stephanie. How does that sound?"

Brandy was suddenly even more excited at the idea of being able to finally get her hands on Stephanie. "I love it," she replied.

"Great! I'll talk about it some more with you closer to the match, and until then work on your skills, and don't hurt yourself."

Brandy smiled. "I will, sir, and I'll make sure not to get hurt. Thank you again for this, I really appreciate it," she replied as she shook his hand. They said their good-byes, and Brandy headed out of the office, suddenly ready as ever for this match.

"You're going to do fine," Gregory said as he massaged Brandy's shoulders.

"I know, but I'm still nervous as hell," she replied, rolling her neck back and forth.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't think about who it is you're going against. Concentrate on doing your best," he said, patting her shoulder before pulling away.

Brandy turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks Greg," she replied, giving him a hug.

Just then, Kevin walked up to them. "Hey Brandy! Excited about your match?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm more nervous than anything."

"Oh, you're going to do great. I just know it," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm just ready to get this out of the way, because I know once I get this one over with, it'll only get easier from there."

"Exactly. Listen, I need to go meet someone, but I wanted to stop and wish you good luck. I'll see you later, though, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, and Kevin gave her a hug before walking off. Just then, Mark and Stephanie walked up to them.

"You better watch yourself, Brandy, because when we're in that ring, I don't play nice," Stephanie warned her.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Okay Stephanie. I hear you loud and clear," she replied, and brought her attention to the match going on as she peeked out the curtain. _"You just wait until we get in that ring, bitch. I'll show you what not playing nice looks like," _Brandy thought to herself, her jaw clenching as she thought about what she would do to Stephanie.

Mark gazed over at Brandy, wishing so badly that he could still call her his own. Unfortunately, it was Gregory that she wanted, and there was nothing he could do about it_. "Just think about the match, Mark,"_ he thought to himself, and pushed these thoughts out of his mind.

Linking her arm with Gregory's, Brandy and Gregory headed down to the ring first. Hearing the boos coming from the crowd only spurred Brandy on more. Then, Mark and Stephanie made their way down to the ring as well. Brandy's mouth went dry as she watched Mark. God, he was so handsome. Then again, there was never a moment when he didn't look good.

Mark noticed Brandy watching him, and could have sworn he saw lust in her eyes. _"She's probably thinking about Greg, and how she'll fuck him after the match,"_ Mark thought to himself, and suddenly wanted to tear Gregory apart from limb to limb.

It was Mark and Gregory who started off the match, with Mark dominating nearly the whole time. Brandy felt bad for him as she watched the vicious beating he was receiving from Mark. He did absolutely nothing, yet because of Mark's stubborn ways he was now getting the snot beat out of him. Finally, Gregory was able to scramble into his corner, and tag Brandy in. She looked up at Mark, and hesitantly got into the ring. She could see he was pissed.

Even though Mark wanted to stay in that ring and give Brandy the beating she deserved for cheating on him, Mark reluctantly tagged Stephanie in, and got out of the ring. As soon as Stephanie was in the ring, Brandy ran towards her and plowed Stephanie down to the mat, pulling her hair and hitting her head against the mat. Stephanie struggled to get Brandy off of her, but Brandy wasn't going anywhere. Eventually, the referee forced Brandy off of her, and gave her a warning.

Brandy looked back over at Stephanie, who was struggling to get up, and grabbed her by the hair, flinging her across the ring. "That's what you get for taking Mark away from me, bitch," Brandy growled as she yanked her back up onto her feet, and sent a right hook straight into her jaw. Stephanie groaned as she grabbed her jaw, and stumbled over to Mark, tagging him in.

"Just try and punch me, little girl. See what happens," Mark growled as he made his way over to her. Brandy backed up and tagged Gregory in, quickly exiting the ring as the two of them went started going at it.

Everything was going just as planned, until suddenly another wrestler rushed down to the ring. Brandy saw it was Hunter, and wondered what he was doing down there. Grabbing a chair, he slid into the ring and hit Mark over the head. The bell was immediately rung, and Brandy realized that her and Gregory had just lost. Pulling Mark back up to his feet, Hunter gave him the piledriver. Brandy could immediately tell something was wrong when Mark didn't move after it.

Stephanie jumped into Hunter's arms, kissing him before looking down at Mark. She kicked him in the side, and the two of them made their way out of the ring.

Brandy quickly slid into the ring, and made her way over to Mark. "Mark, can you hear me?" she said, kneeling by him. He remained silent. "Mark, come on. Answer me," she said, tapping his cheek. Still there was no answer. "Greg, go get help!" she called out to Gregory, and once he left to get the paramedics, she looked back down at Mark. "Mark, please. I'm begging you…wake up," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. Suddenly, she could see his eyes moving around beneath his eyelids. "Mark?" she said, touching his cheek.

Finally, his eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times, and started looking around. He then looked up at her, and said in a hoarse voice, "Brandy?"

"Yeah, Mark, it's me," she said as relief filled her. When he tried to get up, she stopped him. "Don't move. I think you were seriously hurt."

"My neck is killing me," he commented. When he went to lift his arm, he suddenly realized he couldn't move it. "I can't move my arms. Brandy, I can't move my arms," he said in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, Mark, you're only going to make it worse. Greg went to get the paramedics. Help is on its way."

"Don't leave me, Brandy. Please don't leave me," he begged.

"I won't, I won't. Just calm down, Mark. Take some deep breaths," Brandy coached him, and was eventually able to get him to relax. Finally, she saw the medics rushing down to the ring with a stretcher.

"You can go ahead and go, ma'am. We got it from here," one of them said as they put a brace on his neck and got Mark onto the stretcher.

"No, I want her to come along," Mark protested.

"I'm not leaving, Mark. I promise I'll stay right here by you," Brandy said, taking his hand in hers as they strapped him down.

"Alright, you can come with him," the same medic said, and they slid him out of the ring.

"You're gonna be okay, Mark," Brandy whispered as they wheeled him up the ramp, tightly holding his hand as she walked with them by his side. Once they were in the ambulance, Mark once more lost consciousness, and the last thing he cold feel was Brandy stroking his hair.

When Mark woke up, he was greeted to a pounding headache. He groaned from the pain, when he suddenly felt a cool washcloth being patted against his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he found Brandy sitting there by him, wiping his face with one hand while she held his hand with the other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I said I would stay with you, and I'm keeping that promise, unless you want me to go," she replied, setting the washcloth aside.

"No, I don't want you to go," he replied.

"Can you move anything yet?" she asked in a hopeful voice. "Try squeezing my hand." Mark did as she said, and was able to somewhat squeeze, but was still having difficulties. Seeing the frustrated look on his face, Brandy said in an encouraging voice, "Hey, it's a start."

"This is all so frustrating," he replied, letting out a weary sigh.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. You're showing some improvement, which is a good thing. It's going to take a while, so you'll just have to be patient. Besides, you're lucky this didn't turn out worse than it did. You could have gotten a broken neck, or...or worse yet. Just try to stay positive, okay?"

"I know. It's just hard to stay patient, or think positive," he replied, when another wave of pain made him wince and grit his teeth.

"Is your head hurting?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, and Brandy grabbed the bottle sitting on the table by him.

"Here, take this," she said, popping the pill in his mouth and helping him into a sitting position long enough to let him get a drink of water. She had him lay back down, and said, "You need to get some more sleep."

"No I don't," he protested.

"Yes, you do. Now relax," she said, and softly stroked his hair. After only a couple of minutes, he was once again out like a light. As she watched him sleep, Brandy whispered, "Why, Mark? Why must you toy with my emotions like this?"


	27. Chapter 26

It took three weeks until Mark was able to make a full recovery. After one week, his sense of feel had completely returned, as did his ability to move. He had to have some therapy for his neck, but overall healed quite quickly. Mark knew he was lucky that it hadn't been worse, and he thanked God it wasn't.

Throughout this healing process, Brandy stayed by Mark's side as much as she possibly could. Both knew they needed to talk about what had happened, but neither one wanted to bring it up, so they simply ignored the matter at hand. Things started somewhat going back to the way they had once been, but what had happened always hung above their heads. Brandy tried to act like she wasn't hurt, but eventually she would be unable to hide it.

"Careful, Mark. Don't hit your head," Brandy said as she helped Mark into her car.

"I got it," he said as he cautiously eased his way inside. It felt good to be out of the hospital, and to be heading back home. However, he did still have the neck brace on, which bugged the hell out of him. In just one more week, he would be able to have it removed, and he could not wait until it came off.

"How does it feel to be out of there?" Brandy asked once they were on the road.

"It feels damn good," he replied, making her grin.

"I bet it does," she commented. Patting his hand, she added, "It's nice to see you out of there, too."

Mark smiled at her and took her hand in his. "When are you going back?" he asked.

"Vince let me take a week off to help you out at first. I wanted to make sure you were doing well on your own before leaving you alone."

"You didn't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."

"Yeah, I really believe that one," she said in a sarcastic manner.

Placing his other hand over hers, Mark said, "Thank you for being with me during all of this. I really appreciate it, and I don't know if I could have handled it without you."

"You're welcome, Mark," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're an amazing person," he added, and lifted her hand to kiss it, when she suddenly pulled it away.

"Home sweet home," she said, changing the subject as she pulled into their driveway.

Mark looked out the window. "Damn, am I glad to see home."

"I don't blame you," Brandy said as she pulled up to the house and parked the car. "You head on in, and I'll get your bags," she added as they got out of the car.

"I can bring something in-"

"No, Mark, you don't need to be doing anything like that. Go on inside, and I'll get this. Take a bath, watch some TV, just don't do anything strenuous."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, Mark reluctantly headed in while Brandy popped open the trunk of her car and started getting out the bags in there. Once she had all his bags in his room, Brandy went in search for where Mark had gone. She eventually found him in the main bathroom, soaking in the bathtub. "How you feeling, big guy?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Pretty good," he replied.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why don't you have your brace on?"

"The doctor said it would be okay to remove it when I wash, but that I just need to be extra careful." Brandy raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious. I wouldn't just take it off for the hell of it. The last thing I need is to fuck my neck up even more."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good. Hey, would you mind getting my back for me?"

"Sure," she replied, grabbing the rag and soaping it up. She had Mark lean forward, and gently scrubbed his back. She heard a low growl escape his mouth, and her heart began to pound when she heard this. "A-Am I hurting you?"

"No, that feels good," he murmured. "I'm so tense."

Rinsing off his back, she then sat the rag aside, and cautiously set her feet in the tub on either side of Mark as she started gently massaging his shoulders. Letting out a sigh, Mark leaned back against her and rested his head against her stomach. This made Brandy's heart pound even harder. How could he do this? How could he one day accuse her of cheating, and then the next act as if nothing happened? He confused her.

Mark was in heaven as Brandy's hands ran along his shoulders and chest. He had missed this. He had missed HER. Now that he had her back, though, he planned on never letting her go. Mark let out a silent sigh when she started massaging his scalp, feeling beyond relaxed. He began softly caressing her leg, when she hesitated on what she was doing before continuing. Mark continued to stroke her leg, when Brandy suddenly stopped, and had him lean forward so she could get up. "I can't do this," she said as she dried off her legs.

Mark frowned. "Brandy-" he said, but she quickly walked out the door. Leaning back, he let out a frustrated sigh. Things were far from being okay between them.


	28. Chapter 27

I'm going to get groceries. Be back in a sec," Brandy called out to Mark as she grabbed her keys. Before he even had the chance to reply, she was out the door. Mark shook his head and rubbed his face. He wanted to badly to talk to Brandy, and try to mend things between them, but she was remaining distant. Did she still have feelings for Gregory? Maybe that was it. Maybe she didn't really want to be here, and the only reason she was sticking around was because she felt bad for him.

"_Don't be ridiculous, Mark! You know Brandy is better than that,"_ he thought to himself. Still…he just couldn't understand why she was being this way. After all…SHE was the one who cheated first, and yet he was still willing to take her back. "_I guess I'll never understand women,"_ he thought to himself, and headed into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Later that day, Brandy was sitting in the library, reading a book, when Mark suddenly walked into the room. She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile before going back to her book. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"About what?" she asked, turning the page.

Mark gently pulled the book down, forcing her to look at him, and said, "I think we both know the answer to that one."

Brandy sighed. She knew this would eventually come. "Okay, fine. Let's talk," she replied, marking her spot in her book and setting it aside.

"First of all, I want to know why you've been acting the way you have. Why have you been ignoring, and purposely avoiding me?"

Brandy scoffed. "Gee, Mark, I wonder why? Maybe it's because of the fact that I still feel a bit hostile toward you after what you did."

"No offence, but you started all of this, yet I've been willing to forgive you."

"What in the world did I start, Mark? Please, do enlighten me."

"You were the one who cheated-" Mark started to say, when Brandy had it, and slapped him across the face, leaving him speechless.

"God damnit, Mark, I never fucking cheated on you! When you saw me kiss Greg, I was just excited over something he told me, and that was how I reacted! I've done the same exact thing with Glenn and Kevin, yet you never gave a damn about that! You know, if you're still going off of the lies that Stephanie told you, then I am going to be extremely hurt." Mark remained silent. "You are…aren't you?"

"Brandy, I was confused-"

With tears coming to her eyes, she cut him off. "How could you do this to me, Mark? How? How could fuck with my emotions like that? How could you tell me you love me, and then turn around and accuse me of cheating?"

Mark looked down. "I thought you were the one lying."

Brandy suddenly took his face in her hands and crushed her mouth to his in an intense kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "I love YOU, Mark. Not Greg, not Glenn, not Kevin…just you. In fact, I love you so much that it scares me. I thought after three years you would have seen that, but I guess not." Standing up, she grabbed her book and walked toward the door, but before leaving, she turned back around and said, "Think about it, Mark: twice, you accused me of cheating, when in reality it was you who cheated on me. There's something wrong there." Turning her back on him, Brandy walked out of the room, and up the stairs, leaving Mark in a daze.

"Wow. I really fucked up," Mark said aloud to himself as he stared at the floor. He had always known in the back of his head that she didn't really cheat on him, but being his usual stubborn self, he refused to think rationally. _"I need to fix this, and make things right,"_ Mark thought to himself, and walked out of the room, grabbing his keys before heading out the front door.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this update. It's been a crazy time. And to those still keeping up with it - thank you for your patience.


	29. Chapter 28

As soon as Brandy woke up, a dark cloud seemed to settle over her head in the name of Mark Calaway. She didn't know anymore what to do. A part of her just wanted to walk away from this relationship, and find someone who would really appreciate her, while the other wanted desperately to make things work between her and Mark.

"Fuck Mark," she muttered as she sat up and stretched. She went to get up, and froze when she saw her dresser. Sitting atop of it was four separate bouquets of a dozen red roses. "Oh my God," she breathed as she walked over to them. They were beautiful. Sitting in front of them was a small box, along with a card. Brandy picked it the small box, and gasped when she opened it. Sitting inside was a gorgeous diamond necklace, along with a pair of matching earrings. She gazed at them for a moment before opening the card, and reading what it said:

**_Brandy,_**

**_I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for the way I have treated over these past couple of months. I feel like the scum of the earth for accusing you of cheating, and I feel even worse yet for being with Stephanie, when I could have had you. I know these roses and diamonds will never make-up for what I did, but I felt it was the least I could do. They're beautiful, but to me they will never compare to your beauty. I'm sitting downstairs, and I hope you will be willing to talk._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mark_**

**_PS: I don't know if you know it…but you look absolutely adorable when you sleep._**

Brandy smiled at the last comment. Setting the card down, she walked into the bathroom where she brushed her hair and teeth. Once she was done, she took a deep breath and made her way downstairs, where she found Mark sitting in the living room on the couch. He looked up at her, and Brandy could see he had been crying.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to him. "You wanted to talk?"

Mark sniffed and then nodded. "Brandy, sweetheart…you have no idea how bad I feel for what I did to you. If I could, I would go back and change what I've done in a heartbeat, but I can't, so I'm hoping you'll be willing to give me one last chance."

Brandy could feel her own emotions sparking. "Mark, you are the only guy I can say I ever truly loved. I gave you everything, and all I asked was that you love me in return. Not only did you accuse me of cheating once, but you did it twice! You may say you know that you hurt me, but I don't think you can really understand how badly you did hurt me."

He looked back down, tears coming to his eyes. "I know, and I really am sorry."

"Why, Mark, why? Why can't you trust me?"

He shook his head. "Ever since my ex left me, it's been hard for me to put my full trust in people. Unfortunately, that included you, but I promise things will change, if you would just give me one last chance. Please, Brandy. Give me one more chance to prove to you how much you mean to me. I promise this time I'll make things right this time."

By now, Brandy had tears in her eyes as well. "If this relationship is going to continue, you have to promise me that from now on, you'll take my word over others, and that from now on you'll put your trust in me. No more making accusations just by what someone else has said."

"I promise, Brandy, I promise," Mark immediately replied, and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug as the tears fell from his eyes. "I love you so much, baby, and I promise from now on things'll be different between us."

"I love you too, Mark. I love you so much," she replied as she buried her face in his neck and let her own tears fall. She clung to him, never wanting to let him go. Life was once more complete in her world.

Gently pulling her away, Mark looked deep into Brandy's eyes as he wiped away her tears. She did the same to him, her small hands running across his cheeks as her eyes locked with his. She was so beautiful to him, both inside and out. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky with getting to call her his, but from that moment on he vowed to treat her like a queen. Tightening his arms around her, Mark leaned forward to give her a kiss. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she returned it, her embrace warming him down to the core.

"Make me feel good, Mark," she whispered, her lips brushing his. Once more claiming her mouth with his, Mark tightened his hold on her as he laid her back against the couch. He smoothed his hands down her sides, and along her legs. When he reached her knees, he wrapped her legs around him, and then ran his hands back up her. He could feel her hands running along his chest and stomach, when she suddenly slipped her hands beneath his shirt and ran them along his back. She moaned when he ground himself into her. It had been months since Brandy last made love, and all she wanted at that moment was for Mark to rock her world.

Just then, the doorbell rang, making their movements stop. Mark buried his face in her shoulder and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll handle whomever it is. You just head on upstairs," Brandy murmured in his ear. Reluctantly, Mark got up and helped her up as well, giving her one more heated kiss before heading up the stairs. Smoothing out her hair, Brandy walked over to the door, peeked in the eyehole, and groaned when she saw it was just Teresa. "Teresa, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded as soon as she opened the door.

"Well good morning to you too!" Teresa said in a fake hurt voice.

Brandy smiled. "What did you need?"

"I found a couple of things you had left at our house, and since I was driving by here I thought I would go ahead and drop them off," she replied, handing the box over to Brandy.

"Well thank you. I'll see you later," Brandy said, and went to shut the door, when Teresa stopped her.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not in a hurry."

"Not in a hurry my ass! Not spill it. What are you doing?"

Brandy looked behind her, and then back at Teresa before replying, "Me and Mark…well we're about to make up, okay?"

Teresa frowned, and then her face lit up. "Oh, I get it! You're gonna get yourself some ass, ain't ya?"

Brandy laughed. "If you want to put it that way, yeah. Now do you mind? You kind of interrupted us."

"Oh, you go right ahead. Work it, girl!" Teresa said as she backed away.

Brandy once more laughed. "I planned on it, now bye!"

"Later," Teresa replied, and got in her car.

Shutting the door and locking it, Brandy sat the box down, turned on her heel and quickly made her way upstairs, where she found Mark lying on his bed. She ran toward the bed and pounced on Mark.

He chuckled at this. "Anxious, are we?" Mark asked as his hands roamed her body.

"Mm-hmm. Very much so," Brandy replied, kissing his neck as she started unbuttoning his pants. Mark had her pull away long enough to pull her shirt off, and then let her do the same to him. He then covered her lips with his as his hands swiftly pushed her pants down her hips. She maneuvered around to help him pull them off, and then yanked his pants down as well before once more straddling him. Mark's hands immediately started massaging her breasts as he gazed at her figure. She seemed to grow more beautiful each time he got to see her. With her eyes closed, Brandy made sounds of appreciation in the back of her throat as she ground into him. Mark teased and pinched her nipples through the fabric of her bra, making her whimpers grow louder as she rolled her hips a bit faster. When she felt Mark's cock beginning to swell, Brandy stopped him, and had him grab the headboard. Giving him a sultry grin, she kissed her way down his body, until she reached the bulge that was forming in his boxers. She slowly undid the button to the front opening, and reached her hand inside, stroking him a bit before pulling out his semi-erect cock. Sliding even further down him, she started pressing feather-light kisses to the tip as she stroked his shaft, every now and then running her tongue across it, until he was fully erect. Wrapping her lips around the tip, she swirled her tongue around before taking him in her mouth inch by inch. Once she had taken him completely in, she then raised back up, repeating this slowly as she deep-throated him.

"Yeah, baby, just like that," he whispered as he started raising his hips. He watched her as she did this, admiring her talents. He groaned loudly when she cupped his balls and started massaging them, his entire body tingling with pleasure. He started moving his hips faster, his breath now coming out in pants, when she suddenly stopped. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

Brandy crawled her way back up him, kissed him on the lips, and whispered in his ear, "I can't wait any longer. I need you to fuck me now."

That was all Mark needed, as he flipped her over and unfastened the clasps on the front of her bra. He wrapped her legs around his waist, and gave her a passionate his as he gave himself a couple of strokes before pushing her panties aside and slowly entering her. Brandy moaned into his mouth and dug her nails into his back. God, how she had missed the feeling of him being inside her. Once he had fully entered her, Mark stayed still for a moment, allowing for her to adjust to him. Then, he started slowly thrusting into her. When he ended the kiss Mark touched his forehead to hers and gazed down at where they were connected as he softly penetrated her, afraid that if he went any faster, he would be unable to last very long.

"Oh my god," he whispered, his eyes shut. It felt damn good to be in her again.

"Harder, Mark," she whimpered, her nails scraping his back as her hands slid up and down his back.

Unable to deny her pleas, Mark increased his tempo, incapable of stopping himself as he thrusted faster and faster into her wet warmth. "Is that what you wanted, baby? Huh? Did you want me to fuck you like this?" he murmured in her ear, his deep voice making her quiver.

"Oh god yes, Mark," she moaned, her hips bucking up to meet his. The two of them quickly lost control, until their movements were just short of frantic. Brandy tightened her legs around Mark's waist to pull him in even deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. There was nothing more that she enjoyed than to have Mark's large body above her, feeling his skin directly against hers and his thick cock pounding into her.

Mark groaned as he deepened the kiss and covered her breast with one of his hands. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Pulling away, he lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth. This made Brandy gasp loudly and arch her back as her hands ran through his hair. Mark could hear her beginning to whimper, and felt her reach down between them to stroke her clit. Raising his head, he brought his own hand between them to stroke her clit as well. With his free hand, he grabbed both of her hands and pulled them up above her head. Brandy moaned loudly when his thrusts turned into short stabs, and that familiar tingling started running through her loins. Knowing she was getting close, Mark murmured in her ear, "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Uh-huh," she whimpered. "Don't stop, Mark. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," he panted, and stroked her clit harder. Her moans and whimpers continued to grow louder and louder, until she cried out his name as that glorious wave of pleasure washed over her. As soon as he knew she came, Mark let himself go, and groaned loudly as he spurted his seed within her.

Mark remained motionless for a moment, and then finally rolled over onto his back, pulling Brandy tightly to him once they were beneath the covers. They both remained silent, the only sounds in the room that of their labored breathing. After a while, Mark finally broke then silence. He ran a hand along Brandy's stomach and commented, "You know, I never told anyone this, but after Kevin told me that you had a miscarriage…I broke down later on in my hotel room." Brandy looked up at him and turned onto her side, running a hand through his hair. Mark looked over at her, and added, "You have no idea how guilty I've felt, knowing that it's my fault you lost the baby. All I seem to think about anymore is the fact that I was the one who killed our baby."

"Oh Mark, don't think like that," Brandy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her. He held her even closer yet to him and buried his face in her shoulder as he silently cried. "You know I don't blame you for what happened. I never did. It was a freak accident, that's all," she reassured him.

Mark looked back up at her once he was able to regain control of himself. "It was me who pushed you, though."

Brandy wiped away his tears. "It wasn't that, though, that caused it. It was how I fell. If I had landed differently, then it most likely wouldn't have happened. Besides, you were simply doing what you were supposed to do. Vince had told you to push me." When Mark went to once more protest, she silenced him by giving him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered, "Please don't blame yourself over this."

He let out a silent sigh. "Okay," he replied, and pulled her to him for a loving kiss. When he pulled away, he hugged her, and brushed kisses along her shoulder. After hearing what Brandy had said, a heaviness had lifted off of his chest, leaving him with a peaceful feeling inside.

When they pulled away, Brandy looked into Mark's eyes, and could see a warmth and happiness looking back at her. She gave him yet another kiss and snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. Settling back against the pillows, Mark ran a hand through her hair as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Marry me, Brandy," he suddenly said.

"I never said I wouldn't, Mark. We're still engaged, you know," she replied.

He looked down at her. "No, I mean today. Let's fly out to Las Vegas and get married there. You want to?"

Brandy was brought back. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say yes."

"Why do you want to do this so quickly? Don't you want to wait, and have a traditional wedding with family and friends there with us?"

"I do, but at the same time I'm tired of waiting. I just wanna do it, and be able to officially say you're mine. You know me, Brandy. I'm an impatient man."

This made Brandy smile. "That you are, but I love you anyway," she replied, and gazed out the window as she thought for a moment. Finally, she looked back up at him with a grin on her face and added, "Okay, let's do it."

Mark's face lit up. "You mean it? You really wanna do this?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but under one circumstance."

"Anything."

"For our one-year anniversary, I want us to have a traditional ceremony, and for us to recite our vows."

He smiled at her. "Okay, Brandy. For our one-year anniversary, we can recite our vows, and I'll let you have the ceremony you want."

Grinning from ear to ear, Brandy tightly hugged him, and thought to herself, _"I don't think it's possible for me to love this man anymore than I already do."_


	30. Epilogue Pt 1

Two months after the two of them got married, Brandy started noticing changes that were happening to her. In the mornings, she felt horribly sick, she had terrible mood swings, and food-wise she would get some of the oddest cravings. One day, she decided to talk to Teresa about it.

"You're pregnant," Teresa commented.

Brandy's eyes went wide. "Do you really think so?"

Teresa nodded. "I went through the exact same things when I first got pregnant," she said, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Why don't you get a test, so you know for sure?"

"Yeah, I think I will. If I am, I wonder how Mark will take this," Brandy replied, suddenly growing nervous.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about there, hon. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed."

"I dunno, Teresa. We've talked about it, and Mark has said numerous times that he wanted to wait until after our one-year anniversary. Hell, it's only been two months!"

"Yeah, well, when you go at it as often you two have, it's bound to happen sooner than later," Teresa said, grinning when she saw the Brandy blush. "Just talk to him. Trust me, you don't want to hide something like this from him. That will definitely make him mad. I thought that Glenn would be upset when I got pregnant, but he ended up being thrilled."

"Really?" Teresa nodded, and Brandy sighed. "You're right. Maybe Mark won't be upset. I'll get a test on my way home, and if it comes back positive I'll tell him tonight."

"Ata girl," Teresa said, patting her shoulder.

Brandy smiled at her, and as the two of them continued to talk, her mind stayed on Mark, and their possible pregnancy. After leaving Teresa's house, she decided to stop by the store and get an at-home pregnancy test. For all she knew, it could be a false alarm, and there was no use in getting worked up over nothing, right? It did not quite turn out that way, though. Brandy nervously bit her lip as she once more looked down at the test. For the hundredth time, she rechecked the box, and for the hundredth time saw that the little blue line that had showed up meant it was positive. She was indeed pregnant. How was Mark going to handle this? Sure, when she had talked about it with Teresa, it had seemed so simple, but now that the moment of truth had arrived, she wasn't so certain anymore.

"_Just get it over with,"_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, Brandy walked out of the bathroom, and found Mark lying on the bed, obviously very into the book he was reading. She walked over to the bed, and cautiously sat down. "Uh…Mark?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, turning the page.

"C-can we talk?"

"Go ahead," he replied, his eyes never leaving the book. Brandy gently pulled it down, and when he looked over at her, he could tell it was serious. Marking his place, he sat the book on his nightstand and looked back over at her. "You have my full attention," he reassured her, and frowned when he saw tears coming to her eyes. "What's the matter, honey?" he asked, brushing her hair back off her shoulder. Brandy threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he held her.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered.

"I could never be mad at you, darlin', now talk to me," he said, gently pulling her away.

Brandy hesitated before saying, "You know how you said you wanted to wait a while until we had children?"

He frowned. "Yeah."

"Well…things changed."

"Brandy…what are you implying by all of this?"

"Mark…I'm pregnant," she whispered, and hung her head in shame.

Mark was left speechless. "Did you just say you're pregnant?"

She nodded, and looked back up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad you? I'm happy! I'm glad we're having a baby!"

Brandy frowned. "But you said you wanted to wait."

"Yeah, that would have been nice, but I'm not complaining about this either," Mark replied, and could see relief cover her face. "Did you really think I was going to be mad?"

"I didn't know what to think, Mark. I didn't think you would be upset, but I wasn't sure," she replied. "I'm just glad that you're happy about all of this."

"I'm very happy," Mark reassured her, covering her belly with his hand. He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss as he pulled her into his arms. Brandy willingly returned the kiss, and the two of them slowly fell back onto the mattress, where they proceeded to make love for the rest of the night.


	31. Epilogue Pt 2

Mark was watching a football game in the living room, when Brandy walked in. He looked up at her, and smiled. He loved seeing her pregnant, knowing it was their children growing inside of her. She always seemed to have a glow about her, making her look even more beautiful. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said, holding a hand out to help her sit down.

"Don't say that, I look hideous," she growled. "I hate being so fucking fat. It makes me feel like a lard ass."

"Hey, there are little ones present," he said, placing his hands on either side of her belly, and they both laughed. Letting out a sigh, Brandy rested her head on his shoulder, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her, his fingers idly sifting through her hair. "To be honest, I can wait until we have another baby."

"We haven't even had these two yet!" Brandy exclaimed.

"I know, but I love all of this. Most guys say dealing with their wife when she's pregnant is torture, but it wasn't for me. I've loved every second of these past nine months," Mark replied, and tightened his arm around her.

"Oh Mark," Brandy said, taking his hand in hers. "You always know what to say to make me so happy."

He grinned down at her. "That's what I'm here for," he replied, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah, just get me whatever you get," she said, and he headed into the kitchen. About five minutes later, he finally walked back into the living room, and frowned when he saw the look on Brandy's face.

"You okay?" he asked as he set the food down and then sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't know," she replied, rubbing her belly.

"Do you need to lay down, or something?" Mark asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

She was about to reply, when she suddenly let out a pain-filled cry and clutched her stomach. "Oh god…I think the babies are coming," she said, and Mark wasted no time in rushing upstairs to grab the bag they had prepared. Once he was back downstairs, he helped Brandy out to the car, and they made their way to the hospital.

Six hours later, Mark was sitting behind Brandy on the small hospital bed, softly rubbing her shoulders and back as she waited for the next set of contractions to come. "I wish I could just get this over with," she commented, letting her head fall back on Mark's shoulder.

"I don't blame you, but you just have to let it come," he murmured, placing his hands on her belly. "The babies will come when the babies will come."

"Yeah, well I wish they wouldn't take their dear ole times like this," she replied, making him chuckle. Just then, a fresh wave of pain hit her, making her shoot straight up in the bed.

"Is it another set of contractions?" Mark asked, and all she could do was nod. Taking her hands in his, he said, "Remember your breathing," and did the breathing techniques with her, until it finally passed.

"Oh, this is torture," she groaned, falling back against Mark.

"You're doing good, darlin'. Just remember your breathing, and stay as relaxed as possible," he said as he softly rubbed her arms. "Just relax," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, Mark," Brandy murmured.

"You'd be utterly lost," he chuckled, making her grin and kissed her temple.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room. "Have you been keeping track of how far apart the contractions are, Mrs. Calaway?" he asked.

"They're down to four minutes," she replied.

The doctor nodded. "You've still got a little bit of time. Mr. Calaway, do you plan on being here during the birth?"

Mark looked down at Brandy. "Do you want me in here?" he asked, and she immediately nodded. "I guess so, then."

"Alright. If you'll come with me, I'll help you get prepared. Once we get back, Mrs. Calaway, you should be completely dilated, and ready to begin pushing," the doctor said.

"Okay," Brandy replied, and looked back at Mark. "Please hurry back," she whispered to him.

"I will," he replied, and kissed her before getting up and following the doctor out of the room. Not long after they left, a nurse walked into the room.

"Has it been long since you had your last contraction?" she asked Brandy.

"Maybe a minute or so," Brandy replied, rubbing her stomach.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Calaway. Everything is looking good, and it appears the babies are fine as well. So far, we're right on schedule. I'm sure the doctor said this, but once they get back you should be ready to begin with the birthing process."

"Yes, he did, which I'm glad for. I'm ready to get this over with," Brandy replied, making the nurse grin.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Technically, yes. I had a miscarriage about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am. I've been in the same situation, so I know how it feels." Brandy simply smiled at her. "Have you been nervous, with this being your first time and all?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I read books, though, and my friend, who recently had a baby, told me what all to expect."

"Well that's good. Help from others is always a plus," the nurse replied. Brandy could feel another wave of pain coming, and the nurse asked, "Are you having another set?" Brandy nodded, and she added, "Okay, just do your breathing treatments. There you go. Ata girl. You're doing great." Once it finally passed, Brandy collapsed back against the bed. "It's draining, I know. You did good, though, hon."

When Brandy saw Mark walk back in, she was extremely glad to see him. "You doing okay?" he asked, standing next to her and taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied, giving him a weak smile.

The doctor sat her feet on the bars, and lifted up the cover to examine her. "Okay Mrs. Calaway, when the next set of contractions hit, I'm going to need you to give me a big push," he informed her.

"Okay," she replied wearily. Seeing how worn out she was, Mark helped her up into the sitting position and kept her propped up with one arm as he held her hand with his free one. When Brandy felt the pain coming again, she said, "Oh god, they're coming again."

"Okay, this is it," the doctor said, pulling the cover back and sitting down in front of her. "On the count of three, push as hard as you can, okay? One…two…three!" Fiercely squeezing Mark's hand, Brandy gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. "That's it, keep pushing. Keep pushing." Brandy screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might. "I see the head! Come on, Mrs. Calaway, you're almost there," the doctor encouraged her. Brandy fell back against Mark's arm, panting and drenched with sweat. The nurse stepped forward and dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. "You're doing good, Brandy. Give me one more push. You're almost done," the doctor said. Taking a deep breath, Brandy once more pushed, the pain becoming unbearable at this point, and making her ready to finish it.

"That's it, darlin', keep pushing. You're almost there," Mark murmured in her ear, trying his best to help her through this.

Mustering up what was left of her strength, she gave one last push, and heard the doctor exclaim, "It's out! The first baby's out! Okay, Brandy, I can see the other one. Keep pushing for me," the doctor said as he handed the first one to the nurse. Gathering up the last of her strength, Brandy once more continued to push, and after three grueling minutes, the second baby finally came out. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Calaway, you have a beautiful baby boy and baby girl!" the doctor said as he began to clean the second one.

Brandy collapsed against the bed, and could hear both of the babies crying. Never before did she think she would be so glad to hear that sound. The doctor let Mark cut the umbilical cords, and then wrapped the babies in blankets before handing one to Brandy and the other to Mark. When Brandy finally saw them, she began to cry. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Mark wrapped a free arm around Brandy and pulled her to him. "They're so beautiful," Brandy said through her tears.

Mark gazed down at the baby he was holding, and smiled warmly when he saw tufts of red hair on top of its head. He could see that this one was going to have his red hair. "You've made me the happiest man in the world," Mark whispered in Brandy's ear as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I hate to do this, but we need to bring the babies to the nursery, and Brandy to a private room," the nurse said. They both reluctantly handed the babies over, and Brandy held Mark's hand in hers as she was wheeled down to her own room.

After Brandy got in a much needed nap, the nurse brought the babies into the room, and gave Brandy a plate of food to eat. "Oh wow," Brandy commented when she took a bite of the food a nurse had brought her. "This is terrible."

Mark had to bite back a laugh. "Brandy, that's horrible. At least they're able to feed you while you're in here."

"I know, but…damn. This is almost as bad as your cooking," she said, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, be nice," he chuckled, and looked down at their daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "What should we name her?"

"Well, we had decided that if it were girls, you would name them, so you get to name her, and I get to name him," she replied, gazing down at the handsome little boy in her arms.

"Okay," Mark said as he gently rocked in the chair. He gazed down at the baby as he thought, and finally said, "How does Olivia Danielle sound?"

"Mark, that's beautiful," Brandy replied. With a smile, she added, "It's perfect." Mark grinned back at her, and leaned over to give Brandy a kiss. He once more gazed down at their little girl, unable to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe that he was actually a father, and that he not only had one child, but two.

"What name do you want to give him?" Mark asked, looking back over at Brandy.

Brandy thought for a moment, and then finally replied, "I like the name Brady William." She looked back over at Mark. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Mark said with a grin as he looked down at their son, running a finger from his free hand along Brady's hand and grinned even bigger when his small fingers wrapped around Mark's one finger.

"You just gave me another reason to love being your wife," Brandy suddenly said.

Mark looked up at her. "Oh really? What's that?"

"The fact that you're going to be a good father," Brandy replied with a smile.

Mark smiled warmly back at her. "And how did I do that?"

"Just by the way you look at both of them. They're both going to be lucky to have a father like you," Brandy replied.

Mark leaned over and gave Brandy another kiss. "And they're going to be lucky to get the honor of having you as their mother," he said, making Brandy grin and blush. "I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mark," she replied, and gave him a kiss before settling back in the bed.

Just then, two nurses came in, and informed them it was time to bring the babies back into the nursery. Once they had left, Mark scooted closer to Brandy, and ran a hand through her hair. "You need to get some more sleep. You've had a long day," he commented.

Brandy looked over at him with heavy eyes. "I'm exhausted," she mumbled, taking his other hand in hers. When Mark kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes, and within a few minutes, he could tell she was fast asleep. Mark didn't know how, but somehow she always managed to make him fall even more in love with her. After all…who knew the girl he saved one sunny day would end up being the one who mended his heart, the love of his life, and the mother of his children?

**THE END**

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did creating it. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews - really, you have no idea how much it means to me, and I truly appreciate it!**


End file.
